Eye of the Cyclone
by Sorceress Nadira
Summary: While Athlum is celebrating David and Irina's marriage, the rest of the world slowly begins to notice signs of upcoming storm. / This time including lots of Sovanis. Usual pairings as well./Will be continued!
1. Chapter 1

_The correct order of reading is published on my profile page. Updates will be coming each Wednesday, I hope. _

_

* * *

_

The sun was slowly setting down, hiding behind stone edges of the valley where Baaluk was located. Half of the town was already in the evening shadows. It was cold - as usually here at this time of the year. The chill drove most people to their houses; here and there an opened window let out bits of conversations. Wyngale was walking along the Grentze listening to them as he passed.

'There was no fresh meat in the stall; what is she thinking...'

'Eat it up, or you ain't gonna grow up as your Dad!...'

'Wish we had a Remnant here, as guys in Athlum do...'

Wyngale stopped and his ears turned into the direction from where the last sentence came. Ah yes, that story. It always took gossips at least a month to reach Baaluk or 'end of the world', as Wyngale used to think of it. The one about Athlum's new Remnant that appeared above the city, destroying one half and saving another, has definitely beaten some world record, though. It has reached them in about two weeks.

If the way how people of Baaluk reacted to the news was any reference to the reaction of the rest of the world, it must have been in pretty turmoil right now. For the last three years people tried to comprehend the thought of not having their giant guardians anywhere any more. It wasn't an easy thing from the start and it certainly didn't get any easier lately. Once that it somehow didn't seem fair only Athlum got its Remnant back; screw the fact it wasn't exactly the same one that was lost. Second: Remnants were not that much of a problem. The Conqueror, on the other hand, was. Few people from Baaluk were already considering moving to Athlum, where the presence of the Remnant might protect them...

Wyngale finally reached his favourite spot under the cliff and stood there, his back rested against the rock. He spent last few centuries here, not affected by weather, hunger or fatigue; forced by powerful spell to guard the Fallen - a Remnant that threatened the Imperator in times of his conquests... Now both the Imperator and the Fallen were but a memory and Wyngale was slowly adapting to regular life cycle again. It was bothersome to have to remember about things like eating and sleeping, but there were some advantages too. He recalled few months he spent with that bunch of cheerful loonies, led by a Mitra named Rush. Nice time he had with them, killing stuff...

It was colder now and fur on bare parts of Wyngale's body bristled up. It was funny to feel things like chill and warmth. He almost forgot they existed. There were many things he remembered, though; and some things he deliberately chosen to forget. He would probably become insane if he didn't. More insane, at least.

Still, he never knew the world without Remnants and last three years were unnaturally awkward. Good they passed so quickly and everything seemed to be getting back to normal. Maybe he will even consider moving out of this sleepy hollow...

His mind slipped out before he noticed it. Involuntarily, he entered a state of half-conscious meditation - ability unique to Sovanis, enabling them to spend hours without noticing the passing time. Wyngale was pretty skilled at that, after all those hundreds of years. He was equally skilled at waking up immediately.

His ears twitched, detecting an unfamiliar sound and he opened his eyes. They glowed in darkness like blue lanterns. Wyngale unsheathed his swords and the sound cut into the motionless air. Something was seriously wrong. As if the world took its breath, awaiting a disaster to come. Not knowing where it will come from, Wyngale waited, calming himself with deep breaths.

Easy now. Bloodshed was close.

The red light erupted around Baaluk, reflecting on stone walls of the valley; flowing amidst houses like shimmering river of blood. Wyngale gasped, as it closed around him, thick as a mist. It must have been magick; nothing else. He waved his sword, as if trying to cut it, but the light or mist stuck to the blade, weighting it. Wyngale cursed, trying to shake it off. The mist resisted, creeping along the weapon onto his hand. It felt cold.

Suddenly the air above Baaluk cracked, revealing more light and black shadow of something huge and egg-shaped. Wyngale felt excitement, running down his spine in series of shivers. The shape expanded, unfolding arms and head. Lizard-like tail lowered to the ground and gigantic creature hovered above the town, cocking its head to the side.

'Fallen!' Hissed Wyngale and bared his fangs. 'I knew you missed me!'

He began to run, fighting off the sudden weakness caused by the red mist. Raised swords reflected the light, as if they were covered with blood. Sovani screamed an ancient war cry of his race and his voice echoed in the valley like the call of an eagle. He attacked, all four swords at the same time, aiming for the spot above Remnant's heels. The Fallen backed off, skimming its tail over the ground. It missed Wyngale, but struck the tavern instead, blowing huge hole in the wall.

'That Qsiti midget won't be pleased, I tell you!' yelled Sovani, climbing over debris to reach the roof. The Fallen turned around to face him, its eyes glowing with red light. 'Come on, come on, COME ON!'

Wyngale jumped, waving his swords in the air. For a few seconds the time slowed down. He could see the hole in the Fallen's torso, pulsing like a heart; red light, reflected on blades of his swords... Huge arm of the Remnant, moving rapidly towards him?

He managed to slightly lessen the shock, absorbing the stroke with his swords, but nevertheless it sent him high above rooftops of Baaluk. In a few seconds he was above the valley, his vision slightly blurred by the tears, caused by the cold air he cut through. For one, eerie moment he hung in place, red light forming a circle on the ground beneath... Then the earth came, surprisingly fast. Wyngale had enough consciousness to cast the vertical wave of Wind Shear, before the ground hit him and he blacked out.

... ... ...

It wasn't too pleasant feeling, but Corina already began to get used to it and she almost ceased to grit her teeth every time the Silver Dragon was pulling her into the void and then to the dark desert. As usual, she suddenly felt dizzy and she had to sit on the sand as soon as they reached the other world. The dragon materialized beside her; a slender, silvery and genderless humanoid. Remnants usually took other forms here - Corina already saw few of them during these visits. They mostly kept to themselves, standing motionless under the sunless sky and meditating, surrounded by grains of sand, swirling in the wind. They also weren't too talkative and this really annoyed her. She was absolutely certain they could help - if they were only wiling to.

'You see anything?' she asked, looking at the dragon. It shook its head.

'There is no being within our range' it said in its modulated voice. 'No Remnant or half-Remnant that could be detected.'

She sighed, getting up. These visits were a gruesome task, but she nonetheless agreed to do them. Well, 'agreed' was not exactly the best word. Lord David was asking her to do that and she could hardly disagree with his decisions. Plus, there was Irina, her eyes full of tears and hope. Well, and others, too; maybe excluding the tears. Even Torgal. It seemed that Rush guy really had an influence on them. She smiled to herself. Like a half-Remnant should, obviously.

'Stay here. I'll go and check around.'

She gave that concept a lot of thinking and was now certain Rush Sykes could be found somewhere in the other world. He was a half-Remnant and probably even slightly more Remnant than human, if he got sucked up to the desert with all the others. This caused some disagreements, but overall she was given a credit for that thought. After all, she had first-hand experience in the matter. Corina smiled again, as she was marching along sandy dunes. When she was still a spy for her father, she encountered Rush once or twice, so she had an idea how he looked like. He possibly didn't change a lot here. Providing the fact he was still alive, of course.

That bothered her a lot. Travelling to the other world every two days and patrolling some range of the desert was not a problem: she was able to stay conscious for at least three hours (unlike Irina, who, taken on a trip once, ended up in coma for a day - David was really, REALLY upset) and the Silver Dragon could take her to various areas. Still, it was kind of pointless if Rush was already dead - especially when she realised there was no real way in confirming that. Other Remnants were hardly a help here. Only the Brionac - at that point in a splendid form of a Sovani - grinned at her once, when she was asking it questions. She didn't get any answer, though; and that smile was the only response she got ever.

She stopped and looked around her. Far behind the silvery dot of her Remnant was glowing steadily, giving her at least an illusion of direction. She turned to her right and marched along.

Travelling to the other world was like jumping into the well while holding a rope - a subtle trace of energy gave a direction to an exact spot of departure. It was precisely the reason why her father, kicked to the other world didn't come back at once. He was probably still looking for a way. At least she hoped so. The dragon claimed it was not easy to get back without the trace: both for the lack of necessary energy and sense of direction. One could easily end up in the middle of a mountain. Being only a half-Remnant, Corina usually left that matter to the dragon. It was responsible for taking them both there and back again, as she wasn't able to generate adequate amount of energy on her own.

Corina stopped again. She was marching for about an hour now and she began to feel a bit dizzy. She checked her position and froze. There were two dots in her sight: one of the dragon and another one farther to the left. It was moving.

For a moment she looked at it in amazement. All Remnants, maybe excluding herself, were glowing in here. They were the only source of light under the starless and sunless sky. But they weren't moving at all. She began to run.

'Hey! You there!' Of course, it could've been Conqueror, but heck…

She saw the silhouette inside the glow, but it was too far for her to be certain. At least it wasn't her father: both because the silhouette was too small and because it turned to run away.

'Stop! Hell! I ain't gonna hurt you!'

Corina slid down the dune, trying to maintain balance. Running was hard here. It was almost like the air was getting thicker every time she gained speed. Apparently the energy in the wind didn't like competition.

'For the love of gods, stop!'

It didn't. It continued to run, somehow not bothered by the air like she was, until the glow disappeared in the distance. Corina cursed under her breath. It was ridiculous to chase it, she realized, when she finally collapsed, her head turned to the bleak sky above. Dim light slowly got brighter, as the dragon approached her and knelt beside.

'That was unnecessary' it said, touching her forehead with its icy palm.

'You should've followed that thing, you moron!' she gasped. 'Or stayed in place! How're we gonna go back to Athlum now?'

'Do not be concerned.' She noticed its eyes glowing brighter and felt familiar, sucking sensation in her stomach. For a second she thought about insides of a mountain. Then the afternoon sun, reflected from silver scale of her Remnant, blinded her. Corina tried to shield her eyes, but couldn't raise a hand. She cursed.

She vaguely felt talons of Silver Dragon's paw, clutching gently around her body, and the wind brushing her hair as the Remnant flew above the Yamarn Plain. It didn't kick them too far from Athlum, she thought and then blacked out.

... ... ...

It was getting late, realised David, who was looking suspiciously at the empty space on the town square. Some citizens were gathered around it, waiting for the Silver Dragon to appear again. Having a Remnant back in town was a good thing - and a Remnant as splendid as the dragon even better. Townspeople loved it and quickly nicknamed the town square 'A Dragon's Lair'. Usually, lots of them would be spending their time on the stone benches, pretending they're shopping. Some kids were even playful enough to occasionally climb on its giant paws - it was probably considered the bravest act in their street games. David noticed four of them, playing amidst stalls. They seemed impatient.

'She should be back by now' said Irina, who was sitting on the stairs beside him. They had a nice view at the town square from here. 'You think she might have found…?'

She wouldn't dare to speak her brother's name, because she'd probably start crying again. It was the hardest of all the subjects and until the last month almost no one dared to mention Rush in Irina's presence. For all they have known, he was dead and making her remember those painful moments from the day of the Cleansing would only be cruel. Though lately, with Corina's statement, everyone's hopes were renewed and David sometimes wondered whether it was good or bad. Of course, he would dream of nothing else than having Rush back in Athlum - he missed that good-natured smile of his younger friend. But on the other hand… Maybe Corina was right anyway, and Rush died long ago in unfriendly surroundings of the other world. Maybe rising that hopes in Irina and others was irresponsible. Still, there was at least a tiny chance of bringing him back and it was actually Corina, who insisted on these every-two-days trips. That surprised David. He was still uncertain whether to trust her completely or not. Those two months she spent with them after she saved Athlum were definitely proving her worthy of his trust. She wasn't exactly cooperative all the time, but that was even better - he'd be more suspicious if she always agreed with him. Corina has been aiding his Generals, learning various things about Athlum's administration, economics and military. She proved useful on several occasions, when it turned out she had vast knowledge in lots of political matters; sometimes dating some years back, but still surprising at times. David was aware that all of his Generals (excluding Torgal maybe, who seemed to be watching Miss Silvermoon judgingly all the time) liked her and occasionally entrusted her with this or that. So was Irina. Actually, it seemed both girls formed some sort of friendship.

'We need to wait a little more, Irina' he said and paused.

There was a shout and the dragon finally appeared; only not on the square, where it should have, but on the sky above. David rose to his feet. Giant shadow was cast on the Castle and then the Remnant landed, very carefully, on its usual spot. It sat on its hind legs, and put its wings back, so they wouldn't damage the surrounding buildings. Irina was already running towards it, pushing those who happened to be on her way. The dragon regarded her for a while and then lowered its paw, delicately placing Corina on the stone pavement. David rushed forward, noticing Irina already began to use Remedies on the warrior girl.

'Send for Pagus immediately!' he shouted on the guards. 'Everybody, get back, make some space!'

Corina was saying something, her gaze fixed firmly on Irina's face. Irina stiffened, her eyes wide opened and unbelieving.

'What is it? Corina?' David knelt beside the two, but the warrior girl was unconscious again. Irina held her head in her arms protectively. 'What did she say?'

'She said she saw something on the desert. Something that was running fast.' Tears ran down Irina's face. 'It might have been Rush…'

... ... ...

It was pretty humiliating to black out like that and had to be brought back to bed, thought Corina, when she opened her eyes and noticed the ceiling of her chamber above her. It gave the false impression of her sacrificing herself for the good of the others. She tried to sit on the bed and was delicately pushed back by one of Torgal's upper hands.

'You need to rest.'

She turned her head to the left to look at him and smiled.

'Surprising you were left to watch over me…' she said. Sovani regarded her for a while and then his ears turned backwards in sign of irritation.

'You promised me you will watch over yourself!' he scolded her. 'And just look at you. This is highly unreasonable.'

'I presume we're alone in here, otherwise you wouldn't shout at me like that…'

'I did not shout.'

'You almost did. Come, sit by.' When he sat on her bed, Corina reached out to put her hand on his. 'Sorry I worried you.'

Torgal opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but he only sighed. She grinned at him.

'You were worried about me, sweetie?'

'Your reckless action made us all worried.' His ears turned onwards a little. 'I am relieved to know you are feeling well.'

'I'm always well by your side.' She sat, despite his slight protest and embraced him. After a short while his lower arms loosened and closed around her.

'The doors to your chamber are open' said Torgal softly. She sighed and moved away from him.

'I know; I'm sorry. I just had to do that. The longer I'm away from you, the more impatient I get.' She grinned, resting against her pillow. 'It's the Remnant thing.'

'Something might be arranged after you recover.'

Corina chuckled. It was lovely to hear Torgal proposing her a sensual night in such non-descriptive way. Over last two months they spent as much time together as they possibly could without rising suspicion - this included her sneaking into his chambers in the middle of the night and one very tricky situation, when Lord David decided to visit Torgal early in the morning and Corina spent almost half an hour cursing under the bed. Still, she considered it fun; Torgal - not necessarily. Relationship like theirs was not socially acceptable to say the least; and revealing it would not meet with much enthusiasm. Torgal was a bit touchy at this point and she accepted it without a fuss. After all, she was happier this way than ever before.

'Whenever you'll like me to' she said and that almost made him smile. His smiles were something reserved only for her and she liked that. They were a rare thing, though. 'I hope I'm not keeping you from your work right now?'

'The preparations can wait.'

Corina nodded. Lord David and Irina were getting married in two weeks and the whole castle was buzzing with work. If she hadn't pass out, she would probably have to take part in some decorating or try to predict, where each royalty should sit during the feast.

'I was supposed to help you with that…'

'Judging by what Miss Irina said, you are excused for your indisposition.'

She looked at him suspiciously.

'Really? What did she say?'

'You were to mention something about the light of a Remnant, which was moving on its own.'

Corina was silent for a while.

'I thought I finally found him, you know?' she said bitterly. 'The regular Remnants don't care to move at all - they're comfortable the way they are and where they are. But if it was him, then why did he run? I wanted to stop him, but I'm not comfortable in the other world. It drains my strength out of me.'

'You might have been mistaken.'

'I know!' she looked up at him. 'And I almost hope I was. What am I going to tell David now? That I scared his friend and made him run away…?'

Torgal's right ear twitched and he quickly got up. Corina sat straight on the bed, putting up a worried grimace.

'I'm uncertain about what I saw, General; I can't say anything for sure...' She paused, a genuine surprise on her face. 'Oh, Lord David...'

Sovani turned around to face David and nodded his head.

'My Lord...'

'I thought you'd be engaged in security arrangements, Torgal' said the Mitra lord and smiled.

'Emmy has asked me to look over Miss Silvermoon for awhile. As she came around, we began to review her recent visit to the Remnant realm.'

'And what are the results of that?' David stood beside Torgal and gave Corina a concerned look. 'I hope you're feeling better now.'

'Can't really complain, thank you' she grinned at him. 'General Torgal has been inquiring me for some time, but I'm fine, apart from being slightly bored.'

Torgal shrugged, when David gave him amused look.

'Has the inquiry resulted in anything else apart from your boredom?' he asked. Corina shook her head.

'I'm afraid not. I really can't say for sure what I saw. All I know is that regular Remnants tend to stay in one place in the other world. That thing, whatever it was, didn't.'

Lord David hesitated for a while.

'Do you think it could've been Rush?' he asked reluctantly.

'It might've been him, it might've not. How's Irina dealing with that news?'

'She is excited, but I believe she gives it enough doubt not to be too disappointed, in case...' David sighed and smiled. 'Thank you for asking, though.'

'I'm glad to hear that. I don't want to raise too much hope here, before I'll have a chance of confirming it.'

'How do you plan to do that?'

'Quite simply' Corina smiled again. 'I'll go to the same place tomorrow and take a good look around.'

'I will vote against this idea, my lord' said Torgal suddenly. 'Miss Silvermoon's health might be endangered by such action.'

Corina sniggered a little and coughed, when she noticed Torgal's ears turning backwards.

'I appreciate such care, General' she said finally. 'But you misplaced it. I'm gonna be fine. It's the mysterious shiny thingy in the other world, you should worry about. I'm going to catch it for sure this time...'


	2. Chapter 2

_The hunting for beta is over. This is the first properly beta'ed chapter and I am grateful for all the assistance I received (hugs)._

_I strongly recommend everyone to read "The Fallen Star" first, as there are things in this chapter that you won't understand otherwise._

_Enjoy, please._

_

* * *

_

There were voices, whispering in the unending darkness. They didn't belong to any face, even their tones were indistinctive. It was hard to determine whether they were speaking in any real language at all, but sometimes familiar words could be recognised.

"A Remnant", "experiment", "finally".

It was like she was wrapped in a cocoon of words; unable to move, hanging in an endless and lightless void. She felt emptiness inside her. There were feelings somewhere too; new, unfamiliar hints of emotions, ready to unfold themselves. Loneliness. Fear. Longing. Expectancy.

Then the pain came.

She writhed in her prison; thousands of thousands of needles pierced into her skin, sending shockwaves that set her spine on fire. She tried to scream, but no sound could escape lips that were sealed shut.

Around her the void exploded into reality.

... ... ...

Corina sat up on her bed, panting.

The window in her room was left open and it felt uncomfortably cold, but it wasn't the chill that sent shivers along her spine. It was that dream. Again.

She got up and made few barefooted steps towards the window. Below, Athlum's town square was still and silent, bathed in the subtle light of the Silver Dragon. The Remnant was sitting on its hind legs, gazing at the stars, but it turned its head in her direction, questioning. Corina shook her head and closed the window.

She sat back on the bed, pulling her knees under her chin. For a short while she considered sneaking into Torgal's chambers and hiding her anxiety in his warm, four-armed embrace. She abandoned that idea almost immediately.

He must never see her fear.

Corina trembled as she recalled the dream. Sometimes she had nightmares about the day her being was created and inserted into her Mitra body. She always woke up from them screaming. She shuddered again and got up, reaching for her clothes.

Overwhelmingly peaceful atmosphere of moonlit corridors contrasted with her uneasiness; it was almost unreal, as if she was still dreaming. Her steps echoed in empty halls - the only sound to be heard. She walked down the stairs, not seeing anyone until she reached the door of the Second Reading Room. A warm, orange light from the fireplace was gently outlining it. Corina hesitated. She was aware that her favourite meditating spot in the Castle was also liked by all the Generals, but she didn't expect to see anyone at this hour. Gently, she pushed the door and peered inside.

There was a bottle of whiskey on the table and one almost empty glass beside it. Staring at dancing flames was Emmy, dressed in her official garb, sitting straight with her arms crossed on her chest. Hearing a slight creaking of the wooden floor, she turned her head.

'Cor...?'

'Having trouble sleeping?' Corina gestured at the bottle. 'I'd join this treatment, if you have nothing against me sitting here.'

'Help yourself' smiled Emmy, before turning to the fireplace again. Corina uncorked the bottle and gave it a sniff.

'Ugh, what a spirit...'

'It belonged to Mother' said Emmy, not looking back. 'She celebrated each of her birthdays with a glass of that.'

Corina stiffened.

'Are you saying today is...?'

'Would be' Emmy sighed. 'I like to sit here and think she's enjoying herself to whatever alcohol they have in the afterlife.'

Slowly, the bottle was closed and placed back on the table.

'I told you, Emmy' said Corina silently. 'If you have nothing against my presence.'

She was at the door when Emmy called her back.

'Cor, no...' the General got up from her seat. 'It's not like that. I... It's not like you had anything to do with her... with that.'

'Well, I could've had.' Corina turned to look at her. 'The Conqueror chose to go himself, but he could've very well ordered me to do it instead. And back then, I wouldn't hesitate to do anything to fulfil his order.'

She replied coolly, but softly - realised Emmy; as if she wanted to sound apologetic and didn't know how to do it genuinely. Oh, Corina was good at pretending, she knew that. Because of this, it was difficult for her to be natural.

'Back then' repeated Emmy. Yes, back then she thought she could consider Corina a friend and never even thought the warrior girl served the Conqueror. And was a half-Remnant, by the way. Yet still…

'I'm sorry for interrupting you, Emmy. I should go.'

Still, knowing all that, it was good to have Cor around. It was good to have anyone around right now; anyone that will listen and at least pretend to try and understand how lonely she felt. And Cor was that kind of person that made everything look slightly less overwhelming and depressing – maybe because she was so carefree at times. And she was a woman as well and it was sometimes good to know there is someone who actually understands things. And… Maybe the whiskey played its part here as well. But it was better to drink in company than alone.

'Wait!' Emmy took a deep breath. 'I... I heard, what you said. I don't mind your presence. Actually, I'd be glad, if you stayed here.'

She went to the cabinet and took another glass out.

'Emmy...'

'She would be furious to know I shared it with her murderer's offspring...' She poured a glass and offered it to Corina. 'But yet, she'd have shared it herself with the saviour of Athlum, if she had a chance. She'd say that our actions define who we are.'

Corina came closer and accepted the glass reluctantly.

'If you say so...'

'To General Emma Honeywell!' toasted Emmy.

Corina murmured "to General Emma Honeywell" and drained the contents of her glass at once. The liquor burned her throat in a specific, but pleasurable way.

'It's a good one.'

'It's the best!' Emmy sunk back into the armchair. 'I hope I haven't had too much, actually. These things go straight to my head.'

'Oh, really?'

'I hope lord David will never find out I had it in the Castle' continued Emmy, ignoring that last sentence. 'It almost counts as attempted poisoning.'

'I'm not going to tell him' Corina smiled a little. 'Where do you keep it then?'

'At the mansion, where else?'

The warrior girl gave Emmy surprised look.

'You have a mansion?'

'Of course! All Generals have their homes outside the Castle... '

'I never thought of that.'

'Where do you think I keep all my fancy dresses?' Emmy laughed. 'No, I'm kidding, I don't have many of those. And, in fact, I keep them all here, in my chambers. I don't like living in the mansion. It scares me.'

For a moment she bit her lower lip thoughtfully, then her face darkened a little.

'It's not that easy to live in her shadow, Cor...'

'You're handling it well, dear.' Said Corina after a while and leaned over to give Emmy a punch on the shoulder. 'She'd be proud of you.'

'Thank you...'

'I thank you for the drink. Lady Emma had excellent taste.'

At the very edge of her hearing ability appeared a sound...

'You're welcome. I'm glad you came, Cor. Although, I probably shouldn't be glad for you having problems with sleep...'

It was getting closer; small sounds, like those of dying sparks.

'It's nothing...' She finally recognised the sound as that of the fabric of the world being torn apart. 'Emmy... Just don't freak out now, okay?'

'What do you mean?'

Corina smiled. Cracks were now so loud, she could hardly hear what Emmy said.

'I'll be fine.'

And she disappeared.

... ... ...

The desert was dark, as always. Corina bit her lip, a little uncertain and a little annoyed. What the hell...?

She heard movement behind her and quickly turned around, catching someone's hand, pulling him and throwing him to the ground, her knee at his back. The gleaming shape gave out a muffled scream.

'Easy! Don't kill me!'

She hesitated, not releasing her captive, but giving him closer look. Untidy black hair, skinny body, dressed in worn out clothes with Athlumian emblems on them...

'Are you Rush Sykes?' she asked suspiciously.

'Yeah, the very same. I...'

'Prove it.'

The boy was silent for a while.

'Prove? I mean... Huh?'

'Tell me something only Rush Sykes would know, for example.'

'We-ell... I can tell you what my sister's favourite flower is...'

'Too easy, hun. I guess half of the world would know it by now.'

Corina changed her position slightly, lessening the pressure of her knee on the guy's spine. She felt him relax a little.

'Erm... Maybe her favourite dessert? Waffles with lots of whipped cream and lots of strawberries on top?'

Oh yes, she remembered that one.

'You got it right, Rush.'

'Yeah... Can I get up?'

'Not yet, sweetie! Why and how did I get here? I have a feeling you're involved.'

'I brought you here' gasped Rush, as she leaned over, her knee threatening his ribs. 'Would you mind letting me go now? Please? I have sand in my mouth...'

Corina released him reluctantly and stepped back, ready to defend herself just in case. The boy got up, shaking sand off his clothes. Then he turned to face her and grinned.

'Damn, you're strong!'

Corina shrugged.

'You were saying something about why you brought me here?'

'Oh, right. Er, you ain't gonna be happy with what I'll tell you... The Conqueror has found a way back to the real world.'

Corina cursed.

'When did it happen?'

'A day ago. From what I could figure, he opened himself a gate in Baaluk... Or at least where Baaluk used to be. He took some Remnants with him, using the energy he gained, but I dunno which ones. Or why.'

'I can tell you, why. He's not happy with the way things turned out for Remnants. He believes they would be better back in the real world, feeding on people. I figured that out when he first came back after the Cleansing, raging like all hells. Guess the energy flows here don't suit the bastard's taste.' She spat out the last words in disgust. Rush gave her a surprised look.

'I thought you two were related' he ventured. Corina snorted.

'It still doesn't prevent me from calling him bastard when he deserves that!' She didn't ask how he knew about her connections to the Conqueror. It wasn't that important at the moment. She watched Rush suspiciously. He looked almost exactly as she had remembered him; maybe a bit thinner and fatigued than three years ago. His skin was shining gently - less than that of other Remnants, but still. 'So... I presume you used me as a bind, to take us back to Athlum.'

'You' corrected her Rush. 'I ain't going back.'

Corina hesitated. For a moment she thought about knocking him down and then figuring her way back to real world, but she abandoned that idea. The older her would do that, but now, Torgal'd say to listen to Rush's reasoning first. She sighed.

'Fair enough. You could've let me know you didn't want to be found, dear' she said. 'I've spent over a month wandering around here...'

'Oh, um... Sorry about today. I saw you with your Remnant and freaked out.' Rush relaxed a bit. 'I didn't know you were lookin' for me until, like, a week ago. The Brionac told me you were asking 'bout me.'

Corina choked.

'The Brionac...? It didn't seem to be interested in talking to me!'

'Yeah, well... He ain't that talkative, actually. He was wielded by Sovanis; guess it rubs in, you know?'

She nodded. That was a good explanation, even if it still didn't clarify why the Remnant would talk to Rush and not to her. She moved that question further down on her list.

'What else has he told you? How to find me in Athlum, perhaps?'

'Oh, no, I heard it from a shopkeeper on the town's square...'

Gotcha.

'So you've been to Athlum' she said calmly. 'I thought so. How else keep up with the news?' Rush gave her a guilty look. 'You have more Remnant in you than I do, somehow.'

'Yeah, I was afraid you'd figure that out... I know what you're gonna say...'

'I have a few things on my mind now, thank you.'

Rush was thinking in nervous silence for a while. She waited. One of the most interesting things she learnt from Torgal was that patiently waiting with signs of eagerness to listen made people spill things better than shaking them up. Not always, of course, but it worked in situations like that. Sometimes people just wanted to be listened to.

'I... I wanted to come back, you know?' said Rush finally. 'But it turned out I cannot stand more than few hours back there, before my mind goes blank. Something in me changed after the Cleansing, when I switched off that wretched machine. I spent some time in coma here. Imagine how it felt to come to the real world and realise two years passed! Stupid, isn't it?'

'So you've been visiting the real world?'

'Oh, several times, yeah. Athlum mostly' he smiled blankly. 'Not for long though and only to get hold on the news, as you said. I… I was afraid someone'd recognise me.'

Corina nodded, waiting for him to continue.

'I thought... Why go and bother everyone, being what I am? I mean, at least you can be there full-time.'

'You never figured they'd miss you, did you? It was easier to give up and run away.'

Rush gave her irritated look, but said nothing.

'Think again, sweetie. Your friend and your sister made me come here for you. They'd come themselves, if they could.'

'I know. But it's better that way.'

It wasn't, but maybe it was the only way he could think of. Maybe, thought Corina, maybe it was harder for him to apprehend this new form of his. He was born a Mitra and made a Remnant afterwards. It was probably enough to be confused; enough to be scared, really. And even enough to decide to talk not to someone he knew, but someone he knew was similar to him. A half-Remnant. Her.

She wasn't good at that, but at least she knew how they both functioned.

'You can be bound' she paused at the surprised gasp from him, then continued. 'Every Remnant can be. It might keep you in the real world.'

'Are you...?'

'Yes.' Corina cut in, determined not to let him ask any more questions about it. 'So can you. If there were a person ready to bind you, would you come back?'

'No!'

'Why?'

'If that person were to ever use my power, it would kill them!'

Corina felt a chill.

'I know, what I'm saying' continued Rush, irritated. 'Can't you feel that? The rules have changed. It is more than just a soul a Remnant needs. It needs to be cherished. Loved, even. Otherwise it will take the binder's life when used.'

Inside her head Corina cursed Lord David a few times. She cursed Torgal too.

'Your sister loves you.'

'You think I'll risk her life, then?'

No, she didn't.

'Rush...'

'Look, Cor. They're probably dying anxious to know where you've gone by now. We'll talk 'bout it later on. I know how to reach you.'

'Then... What do you think I should tell them?'

'The truth. Warn Dave about the Conqueror. I'll try to figure out more and contact you then. Tell Irina I miss her.'

'And...'

'Promise me, you won't suggest them that binding crap, okay?'

She bit her lip. For a moment she hesitated between making a false promise and keeping that secret from Torgal.

'I won't say a word about binds, unless they ask me to' she said finally. Rush gave her a thoughtful look.

'I see... Whoever binds you, he or she will ask that surely.'

'I'll warn him not to do that in public.'

'Him? You mean...'

'Don't pry' warned Corina, narrowing her eyes. 'Or I might not keep my promise. Now send me back.'

Rush stepped towards her, putting his hand on her arm.

'And, Rush...'

'Yeah?'

'Take care, will you? It'd be stupid to die now.'

'Oh, don't worry' Rush grinned. 'Remnants ain't killed that easily.'

Instantly, her vision blurred. The cracking sound echoed in her ears, muffling out all other sounds. The weight of Rush's hand on her shoulder lessened and disappeared. She felt the warmth of the fireplace on her back and Second Reading Room slowly unfolded around her. She looked up to see David's face.

'Miss Silvermoon!'

Almost at the same time her arm was caught by Emmy.

'Cor! I...'

'I told you, I'd be fine' Corina sighed, looking around her. 'My, my. A welcoming party?'

'It's not exactly the time to jest, Miss Silvermoon' said David.

'Can't think of a better one! You even got Pagus up and running, that's nasty.' She gave the Qsiti General a comforting smile. 'I've only been gone for an hour or something...'

'Miss Silvermoon!' It was Torgal's voice, reproachful and slightly irritated. Corina sighed again. Small voice, somewhere deep in the back of her head said: 'You made him worry about you twice this day'. It's already tomorrow, she corrected the voice. It still felt awkward, though.

'General Torgal' she said, narrowing her eyes. 'Thank you for reminding me we're serious here. My Lord, I sincerely apologise' she turned to David again. 'But I believe I can excuse myself with the news I have... It seems we need a serious conversation, my lord. In private.'

... ... ...

When Wyngale woke up it was the middle of the night, still - or again. Wind was whistling in his ears as he flew high above the ground in freezing air. Down below trees and hills looked surprisingly small, silver in the moonlight...

Wait - flew?

He twisted his head looking upwards, only to see feathery belly of Glasya Labolas. The bird's talons were sunk in Wyngale's flesh; blood was dripping from the wounds. Only now, seeing them, the Sovani felt pain, radiating through all his body. It made him really angry. Suddenly, he realized two of his hands were still tightly holding on tightly to his swords - somehow he hadn't let them go, when he hit the ground and his grip was firm enough to still cling to them. He passed the swords to two other hands and slowly relaxed his numb palms. They itched.

The bird suddenly lowered its flight, fluttering its wings to slow down. Wyngale saw a nest, placed on the cliff high above ground level and accessible only by air. Three small Glasyas were inside, shrieking loudly at the sight of the giant bird and its prey. Sovani relaxed his muscles and grinned to himself. As the mother Glasya dropped him into the nest and sat on its edge, he braced himself. For a moment small birds watched him, waving his swords and cursing, then the first one dared to try and feed on him. And it died.

After a few more minutes, Wyngale was the only living being in the nest, covered in birds' and his own blood, kicking carcass after carcass into the depths of ravine. He stopped, when he realized the mother bird was too heavy for him and for some time he chuckled madly to himself, while cleaning his swords on the grey feathers. Killing was always fun.

He then checked on his wounds and decided there was nothing to worry about. Single use of Restore spell closed most of them at least temporarily, and set few broken ribs. The shattered bone of his lower left arm would need more than that, but it could wait a while. Wyngale came closer to the edge of the nest and looked down.

He was in a section of the Vale of Gods he knew pretty well - although he knew it mostly from more ground level. He had to admit the view was much more splendid from here. Far below the river was flowing, shimmering in moonlight, humming in small waterfalls. Its flow roughly indicated the direction in which Baaluk was located. Wyngale felt a familiar thrill of excitement at that thought. The Fallen was there, waiting to be fought...

He straightened up, stretching. Now he only had to get down, reach the town again and fight... Wait. Get down...?

Wyngale looked into the Vale suspiciously. It took some time before the stone walls echoed his scream.

'Wyngale, you mad bastard; why did you kill ALL the bloody birds!'

* * *

_The third chapter will probably be published on next Wednesday as usual, but I am afraid there will be some longer break afterwards. University, you know… But I'll do my best._


	3. Chapter 3

There was only one place in the world, where "in private" meant "in exclusive company of the four Generals of Athlum and Irina Sykes". It took twice or thrice the time it could've taken with David alone and it was sometimes pretty hard to answer all the questions at once. With the slight help of Torgal silencing the others, Corina finally managed to tell them about Rush and Baaluk. They were excited about the first - especially Irina - and a bit alarmed about the second. Actually, they were alarmed enough for David to have Pagus send a few of his men to check on the situation.

Corina stopped for a moment, leaned against the wall of the corridor and yawned. She felt awfully sleepy. It was probably the look on her face that made David cut the discussion short and send them back to their chambers - not that there were too many hours till dawn. The sky was already getting brighter. Seeing the daybreak outside the window made Corina sulk. A bit. Because not that far away from her stood Torgal.

She smiled almost involuntarily. It was their conversation spot, placed far from the main arteries of the Castle and at the same time almost equally between their private chambers. Corina was certain he would wait for her here and she wasn't disappointed.

'What took you so long?' asked Torgal, not turning away from the window. She came closer and leaned against the sill.

'David, of course. He asked me about my opinion on Rush not being able to come back here. Twice.'

'What was your reply?'

'"No idea, my lord." Twice, of course.'

'Was that true?'

She hesitated for a while then decided it was too early in the morning to discuss serious topics.

'No. I'll tell you more later on. Just keep it to yourself, will you?'

He nodded, simply acknowledging what she said. Perhaps somewhere deep inside he wanted to interrogate her a little, but she was grateful he decided to postpone it for now. Until tomorrow, at least.

They were silent for a while; Corina watching Torgal's ears twitching slightly, as if he was listening to some distant sounds. She knew it wasn't that - he was actually a bit angry with her and was deliberating whether to show it or not.

'You can scold me, if you like' she said lightly. 'I know you want to.'

He turned to look at her from his seven-foot vantage, a little surprised, a little guilty and a whole lot concerned. Corina smiled.

'It was an irresponsible thing to do, Corina.'

'As if I could do anything about it. Plus, I don't need to be briefed.'

'You seem to require being reminded about certain limitations...'

'You mean: don't do anything, until told to?' interrupted Corina. 'My dear, who do you think you're talking to, actually?'

Torgal narrowed his eyes, his ears turned backwards a little.

'I am familiar with your... specific view on obeying orders' he said. 'And I believe you are aware of my opinion on this matter.'

'Yes, yes... Look, why won't you just admit you were worried about me?'

Torgal was still for a moment and then, quite unexpectedly, he kneeled beside her and embraced her, his cheek pressed to hers. She returned the hug. With their heads almost at the same level now, she gently touched his ears.

'Try not to disappear like that ever again' said the Sovani silently. 'I was indeed worried.'

'I know... Can I apologise to you now and hope you'll forgive me? Again?'

'Let it be the last time I forgive you for something like that.'

Corina kissed his cheek. His warmth was so comforting and compelling, her eyes began to close. She tried not to yawn, but failed completely.

'Am I to suspect you are being bored by this moment, my beloved?' asked Torgal, slight hint of a smile in his voice.

'Are you kidding me?'

'I would never dare. Although, no matter how much pleasurable it could be, I cannot carry you to your chamber, if you fall asleep.'

'Fair enough' Corina sighed, slowly letting him go. Torgal stood up.

'Take a rest now, beloved. If you do not show up in the morning, I shall reorganise today's schedule to let you sleep longer.'

'Isn't that against some always-dutiful-Torgal rule or something?'

'We will pretend it is not.'

She chuckled and rubbed her cheek sleepily. Torgal bent forward to kiss the top of her head.

'Go already, stubborn one.'

'I'm going, I'm going...'

... ... ...

David backed off from the corner he was hiding behind and quickly walked away, as quietly as he possibly could. He was ashamed of himself. He didn't mean to pry, he was just... He simply intended to watch the sunrise and ran into them instead. And after that it was impossible to go away.

He felt a shiver running down his spine. He would never, ever want to spoil their moment, yet it felt... strange. It was so awkward to see them being intimate like that; Corina's hand touching Torgal's ears. Even without seeing anything else, David would recognise the Sovani's ultimate trust in her simply by that little gesture. He never thought he'd ever see anyone coming so close to Torgal...

He was probably far enough now not to be heard and not to risk being discovered. David stopped and cursed. What was he going to do now? As Lord of Athlum he was supposed to care for the social sense of propriety and cross relationships between Mitras and Sovanis were far from acceptable. He probably should've stepped in right away and do something, but...

David cursed again. He couldn't even begin to think about the disappointed look on Torgal's face, were he to act against them; not mentioning the fact that Corina's reaction was totally unpredictable. No, he would have to deal with this somewhat differently.

Absent-mindedly, he reached his private chambers. Come to think of that, how was it possible he hadn't noticed anything before? No one has; otherwise he'd be informed, sooner or later. Corina was here for some time now... Let's see... Five months? How much time could it take her to seduce Torgal...? Wait. David rubbed his forehead. It was quite unfair to assume she did that; maybe it was the other way round...? No, Torgal was hardly the person to be accused of seducing anyone. He was also difficult to be considered an object of women's interest... Or was he...?

The Lord of Athlum pushed some complicated images out of his brain. Okay, never mind the four hands. How long did... It last? He could assume it began after Corina pledged Athlum her loyalty. It would probably make sense for Torgal to start... Well, let's call it "dating", decided David, trying not to think of various implications of that "dating". There was something in Corina that was almost making him envy his Sovani General.

He hesitated for a moment, when a memory came in the way of his thoughts. Some three weeks ago he had called Corina to the Throne Room...

_ She entered, gracefully as usual. She had that specific way of walking that made her an immediate centre of everyone's attention._

_ 'My lord, you required my presence' she said._

_ 'Yes, Miss Silvermoon. Please wait a moment.' He remembered writing official wedding invitations at that time; there were some servants and guards in the chamber, minding their own businesses. Few minutes later Torgal came in and now, when he thought about it, David remembered the two of them exchanging glances. He previously didn't pay too much attention to that, considering it just a superior-subordinate relationship. But, if Corina was at least basically skilled in reading Torgal's expressions (and she should, being so... close to him), they were able to communicate quite freely._

_ David finished the writing and sent everyone except Torgal and Corina out of the chamber._

_ 'Bring the Kellendros here, Torgal' he ordered. He remembered Miss Silvermoon looking at him with surprise, when the door closed behind the Sovani._

_ 'Is Kellendros the reason why you called me?' she asked._

_ 'Indeed. I wanted to ask your opinion on why it's not allowing me to bind it.'_

_ 'Her' corrected Corina involuntarily, watching Torgal entering the room with the Remnant in his hands. 'Kellendros is a she-Remnant.'_

_ She came closer to the table where Torgal placed the eye patch and the barrel of Ex Machina and touched it gently, causing it to gleam. David could've sworn he heard a sound of whispering voices and then Corina took a step backwards._

_ 'She is quite angry with me for damaging her' she said, smiling a little. 'And I think it's her only problem.'_

_ 'Can you repair it... her, Miss Silvermoon?' asked David and watched Corina hesitate._

_ 'Are you asking because you want to bind her, my lord?'_

_ 'Indeed, this is exactly what I wanted.'_

_ 'In such case, forgive me for being straightforward.' She turned to him, irritated look on her face. 'This is a stupid intention and I'm not going to make that happen. Binding a Remnant now, after the Cleansing is a huge risk.'_

_ 'I am aware of that, Miss Silvermoon.'_

_ 'Are you? I seriously doubt it. Even I'm not certain how the rules of that have changed and, mind that, I'm a Remnant.'_

_ 'Even so...'_

_ 'I refuse, my lord' she interrupted him. There was something about her that suggested she believed in what she was saying. David could still remember he waited for Torgal to say something to call her to order as he usually did, but nothing happened. The Lord of Athlum narrowed his eyes._

_ 'Consider it an order, Miss Silvermoon.'_

_ She opened her mouth to say something and shut it almost immediately. For a few moments she seemed to hesitate and then she cast a quick glance at Torgal. David wondered now, what sign he gave her or whatever was that thing that made her nod her head._

_ 'Yes, my lord.'_

_ She stepped back to the table. He still wasn't sure what she did: there was a flash of light and more whispering; then something like a silhouette of a woman made of light appeared by Corina's side. She was smiling at him. Then he felt the weight of the Ex Machina in his hands and heard two voices at once: 'Careful!' and a second, the unreal voice of the Kellendros: 'Welcome back...'_

_ Then there was a nightmare, he didn't remember too well and didn't even really want to. It was hundreds of times worse than the first time he bound the Kellendros, when he was only eleven. He remembered the pain, the sound of water in his ears... And it felt like he was underwater, drowning and unable to move. He saw the light, gleaming above the surface far beyond his reach... Then suddenly someone's hand caught him by the collar and pulled him back to the surface..._

_ It had to be an illusion created in his brain, he explained to himself, when he opened his eyes and saw Pagus' worried face and the ceiling of the Throne Room above his head. He remembered Corina's voice - she was shouting something unrecognisable due to the echo - and Torgal was explaining in his deep, calm voice. Then David passed out again._

He sighed and raised his hand to his right eye. Unseen, the eye patch was there somewhere, woven into his very soul. He hasn't used it yet, but he could tell it was going to be harder than before. Corina was right. The rules have changed.

He recalled something else; a memory he wasn't sure about. It felt rather like a dream or an imagination and he probably wouldn't even think of it, if it wasn't for what he saw today.

_ He wasn't able to open his eyes. He was lying in his bed, comfortable and sleepy; too weak to make a move or say anything. There was a presence by his side: the calm, reassuring presence of Torgal, who must've been sitting by his bed. He was probably reading - David could hear the rustle of pages. He wanted to say something, but he was too weak to do anything. It was quite an uncomfortable feeling._

_ He heard footsteps, approaching the bed._

_ 'Aren't you tired?' it was Corina's voice and, quite unexpectedly at that time, it was filled with genuine concern. Torgal said nothing, but David could almost see the Sovani shaking his head. 'How is he?'_

_ 'Still unconscious. Pagus said his life is not in danger.'_

_ 'That's some comfort, isn't it?' He understood Corina had sat on the bed and felt an urge to tell her he's fine before... And then she touched his forehead in a typical woman gesture of checking for fever. 'That fool... You could have at least persuaded him to do that after the wedding.'_

_ 'He made up his mind.'_

_ 'So? You could've talked him out of it anyway. He listens to what you have to say. Everybody does.' She hesitated for a moment and sighed. 'Even I do.' She was then silent for a while. 'I never wished him harm... He's lucky to be alive.'_

_ 'If you were aware of the outcome, why did you fulfil his order?' asked Torgal. There was a sound as if Corina muffled a snort._

_ 'Because it wasn't his order' she said, her voice carrying a hint of sarcasm. 'It was yours.'_

_ After a few moments of surprised silence Torgal coughed._

_'What... What do you mean by that...?' There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice._

_ 'I knew you wanted me to do that, so I did' said Corina indifferently. 'You must finally realise that, Torgal. You and your orders are the only thing I care about. I couldn't care less about everything else.' She was saying that in her usual, matter-of-fact way of speaking, but beneath that and despite the icy surprise David felt at the moment, he realised she felt concerned and a bit guilty. 'You know, what I am.'_

_ There was a rustle and a shift of weight on the bed, as if Corina had moved closer towards the Sovani, and then got up and froze._

_ 'You are surprised' she said slowly. 'But you knew...'_

_ 'I did' Torgal interrupted her silently. 'In any case, I will be the one to blame.'_

_ There was another sound: a gentle, soft one that David was now able to recognise as a sound of a hand brushing black fur._

_ 'I don't want to be your burden' said Corina slowly. 'But I can do only what I am meant to do. A Remnant will fulfil only the orders of the one...'_

There was a knock on the door. David raised his head, bewildered.

'Enter!'

Come to think of it, could it be that Corina's last words he didn't remember were: "the one who binds it"...?

'I'm not waking you up, am I?' asked Irina, entering the chamber with a smile. 'I thought I'll find you here. The delegates of Nagapur and the God Emperor's representative from Undelwalt have arrived. They wait for you in the Conference Room.'

'You could've sent someone to tell me that, Irina' said David, getting up. 'You know everyone in the Castle will listen to your orders, don't you?'

'It kinda freaks me out' she smiled. 'Seriously, I don't know if I'll ever get used to it... I mean, ordering Pagus or Emmy around? Or can you imagine me telling Torgal to do the paperwork?' They both laughed at that image. 'Don't be in such a hurry, though. I organised a suitable reception and I think tea and cake will keep them occupied for a while... And Pagus, of course.'

'Pagus is skilled in official chatter, that's true' David smiled, stepping closer to his bride. Rules of propriety still kept them pretty separated, but it was nice to steal some close moments from time to time. He put his arm around Irina and kissed her cheek.

'Something is bothering you, David' she said suddenly and it was definitely not a question. He looked at her in surprise.

'Is it?'

'You seem to be bothered... Maybe I could help?'

He fought an overwhelming urge to tell her about Corina and Torgal, and sighed. It felt somehow like abusing their trust.

'No, I'm afraid I will have to handle it on my own, Irina. But thank you.'

'Is this a serious thing? Because you look serious...'

David managed to smile.

'It is serious. It's making me choose between being a lord and being a friend. And I don't know which one I should pick.'

She took a step back to look him in the eyes, surprised and uncertain. For a moment she seemed to be fighting questions. Then she smiled.

'Does it really have to go apart, David? I mean; how can one be a good lord, if he's not a good friend...?'

There was a long moment of silence.

'David...?'

'Yes, you are right, my love' said the lord of Athlum finally. 'Absolutely right. Thank you.'

He kissed her forehead and went towards the door, leaving her in the middle of the room slightly surprised, but also quite happy.

Then he ran back to her, kissed her properly and quickly ushered himself out, to reach the Conference Chamber as fast as he could without running.

... ... ...

It was one of those types of meetings that do not happen and which participants carefully do not remember that they didn't happen. Still, if it had happened, it would have taken place in one of the special, heavily guarded chambers of the Undelwaltian Castellum three days ago.

One of the people that definitely didn't take part in the meeting that never happened, was helping himself to the chalice of wine. He swayed it in his hand thoughtfully, breathing in its rich fragrance. The other person that was obviously not there, skimmed through the papers on the table before him.

'There is not much here' he murmured. 'I must really rethink the wages I pay my spies, if they couldn't get anything more on her.'

'She is good at covering her tracks, Your Majesty' smiled the first man and took a sip from his chalice. 'It was one of the skills the Committee made her master.'

'Says here she's a daughter of Academy scientist named Thomas Silvermoon. He conveniently died eight months ago, what a shame...' the second man sighed. 'She came to Athlum on the personal request of General Honeywell five months ago and has faithfully served Athlum ever since. It's presumed she was at the right place at the right time, when she bound the Silver Dragon and pledged its power to Lord Nassau... Oh, this is good. She valiantly risked her own life while defending the townspeople of Athlum against the life-threatening presence of the Conqueror... Who writes this shit?'

'I believe it is a quote from one or the other grateful citizen of Athlum.'

'Why my spies speak with goddamn poets, I wonder... Either way, it looks like she made herself comfy under Nassau's wings. It's not going to be easy to tear her from his warm embrace.'

'Everything is a matter of right leverage, Your Highness.'

'If you say that, you probably have one in mind.'

There was a moment of silence, interrupted only by a sound of wine being poured into the chalice.

'There are... several possibilities, although the Committee needs more data, before I could advise any action.'

'Meaning you were helpless and came here begging for money. What are you planning to use in manipulating me, Ragnar? Your late master, Wagram, must've taught you a few things in that matter...'

The man named Ragnar forced a smile.

'There is only one thing Your Majesty can be tempted with and the Committee will gladly provide you with the power and splendour of the Silver Dragon in exchange for your support in retrieving our insubordinate experiment.'

'You did your homework, didn't you?'

'Your Highness, you are kind enough to flatter me?'

'Of course not. Untrustworthy bastards like yourself don't deserve that. Still, I think I'll lend you my ear in this matter. What do you want?'

'I appreciate your generosity, Your Majesty. My suggestion is that you should send a representative, instead of going to lord Nassau's wedding yourself. It is both for your lack of intention to appear there and in the Committee's interest. There is a man of Undelwalt's nobility, who is involved in our affairs. He would be instructed to gather as much information on so called Miss Silvermoon, as possible.'

'Who do you have in mind?'

'Duke Lecour, Your Highness.'

There was more silence.

'Oh, him?'

'Yes, Your Highness.'

'You're certain?'

'Yes, Your Highness.'

'In my own bloody name, this man will represent Undelwalt on the international arena?'

'I'm afraid so.'

'Guess it can't be helped... What intel exactly are you expecting to get? Size of her corset, perhaps?'

'This one we already know, Your Majesty.'

'Oh? Interesting.'

'We are expecting the Duke to get more... Trivial information. Like: who is the person binding her?'

'Wouldn't that be Nassau himself?'

'We need to be certain, Your Highness.'

'I see. I'm guessing there is a way to specify it, then?'

'Certainly, Your Majesty.'

The conversation that never happened came to an end. There were matters to attend to, more pressing than non-existent agreements. The chamber was emptied and silence fell over the table and the forsaken chalice. Obviously, the silence was there all the time.

... ... ...

In the grey light of dawn, Athlum looked sleepy. Mist hovered above roofs and towers, covering the city like a delicate blanket. Here and there it stirred, mixed with smoke from the chimneys; thin veils danced in the air, glimmering in the light of the rising sun. Torgal rubbed his palms: upper and lower ones, then he adjusted his scarf. His breath formed small clouds of mist in the air. Mornings of late October were quite cold.

It was surprising, how fast those last few days have passed. Number of people living in the Castle doubled or tripled, as arriving nobility brought their soldiers and servants along. Torgal sighed. He and Pagus made some complicated tactical arrangements to distribute everyone within the Castle and at the same time keep each royalty at suitable distances from each other. It worked - at least for now. They still awaited representatives from Baaluk and Marquis Priam from Royotia. His son, Paris, came two days ago with his wife, Duchess Charlotte of Balterossa. According to their words, the Marquis was late for their meeting, so the two of them left earlier - they travelled slowly, because young Duchess was pregnant. Torgal began to count in his head. If Paris and Charlotte took five days for their travel, Marquis Priam should've caught up with them, before they reached Athlum... Providing he didn't leave Royotia in last possible moment, in which case he was still on his way...

Torgal never believed in premonitions - he was far too practical for that. But right now, knowing what Corina said about Baaluk and thinking of Royotia...

He climbed the stairs of the Northern Tower. Every day now he spent one hour just after dawn to check upon all watchtowers. Maintaining the safety has always been his priority. Now it just became a pain in the neck. He exchanged few words with two Athlumian soldiers and cast a quick glance around the Castle's roofs. He knew them all by heart and he already knew where he will put all those crossbow-armed soldiers just in case. He paused when he looked into his own window. He wondered if Corina already left his chamber or was she still fast asleep, her face buried in pillows, her black hair spread across their whiteness. Were he more accustomed to smiling, he would smile now. Every time he thought of her he felt like smiling, even though…

There was that conversation they had few weeks ago, on that unfortunate evening, when Lord David bound the Kellendros and lost his consciousness for almost eight hours. Torgal recalled...

_Corina was standing in the doorway, concerned expression on her face. For a few moments she watched the unconscious lord of Athlum, then she looked at Torgal and raised her eyebrows, questioning. He shook his head._

_ 'Aren't you tired?' she asked, resting her back against the doorframe. He shook his head again. 'How is he?'_

_ 'Still unconscious. Pagus said his life is not endangered.'_

_ She came closer and sat on David's bed; with that nonchalant, carefree attitude he, quite unexpectedly, so much liked in her._

_ 'That's some comfort, isn't it?' she smiled, but it was a smile without happiness. 'That fool…'_

_ He felt his ears turning backwards a little, almost against his will, when she reached out to touch Lord David's forehead. Delicate, blue light appeared around her fingers and for a moment the shape of the Kellendros was visible. Then Corina withdrew her hand._

_ 'You could have at least persuaded him to do that after the wedding.'_

_ He knew she had a point there - they already encountered some difficulties when explaining David's blackout and Pagus, obviously figuring out the truth, gave them some concerned looks. If Lord David wasn't going to wake up the following day..._

_ 'He made up his mind.'_

_ Corina gave him a doubtful look._

_ 'So? You could've easily talked him out of it. He listens to what you have to say. Everybody does.' She hesitated and smiled. The smile had multiple meanings to it. 'Even I do.'_

_ Torgal sometimes wondered if her eagerness to listen to him was not causing too much suspicion. He might've been exaggerating a bit, but still he was avoiding every situation that could give anyone a hint about their relationship, let alone the fact she was bound by him._

_ 'He's lucky to survive that' snapped Corina and crossed her arms, apparently unaware of his thoughts. 'I don't wish him harm, but to insist on binding that Remnant, without realising...' She paused, looked at Torgal and shrugged._

_ 'If you were aware of this outcome, why...'_

_ 'Why did I fulfil his order?' she finished. 'It wasn't his order. It was yours.'_

_ He felt a shiver running down his spine and his ears twitched. His mouth formed a protest, but he realised she was right and changed it into a cough. Corina was looking at him indifferently, a smirk wandering in her expression._

_ 'What... What do you mean by that?' asked Torgal, but the answer was already there, in his mind, even before she replied coldly._

_ 'I knew you wanted me to do that, so I did. You must finally realise that, Torgal. You and your orders are the only thing I care about. I couldn't care less about everything else. You know, what I am.'_

_ A Remnant, bound to his soul and his will; yes, he knew that. But still..._

_ She moved closer, reaching to him with her hand and got up, when he slowly backed off. Was that something in his face that made her do that, or was she responding to his thoughts? Was it possible for her to read them?_

_ 'You are surprised' she said softly. No, she couldn't have been reading his mind, otherwise... 'And you despise me.'_

_ ...Otherwise she would have known he'd never think of her like that._

_ 'But you knew, Torgal...'_

_ 'Yes, I did. And in any case, I will be the one to blame.'_

_ His imagination pushed in a series of possible scenarios; various images of Corina causing uncontrolled disasters and destruction to the city he learned to love so much, but... No, she would never do that. Not her, not that impossible, carefree but devoted being; not with her hands, those hands that were now gently brushing fur on his cheek. _

_ 'I don't want to be your burden' she said slowly. 'But I can do only what I am meant to do. A Remnant will fulfil only the orders of the one who binds it.'_

_ Torgal caught her hand and held it, pressed to his cheek. He felt warmth deep inside, flowing and swirling madly like a bunch of drunken butterflies. She made him feel that every time - an ominous sensation he understood he should call "love" or maybe "madness". But it was right. It was right, even if it was somewhat troubling to realise, he'd do everything, if she only asked him to. He never said that, never indicated he would and he wasn't going to do it now, either. She knew already. Probably._

_ He held her hand and took one breath, suppressing that storm of thoughts and emotions. Only one breath. He was good at suppressing, after all those years..._

_ 'Do not exaggerate like that, beloved' he said and gave her long, scrutinising look. 'You are far too stubborn and carefree to listen to someone as dutiful as I am.'_

_ 'Torgal...'_

_ 'Enough of that.' He wanted to sound reassuring, but years of cutting discussions off left an echo in his voice. 'I have an unending trust in your own judgment, even though it is irritating at times.'_

_ If she wanted to respond with some sarcastic remark, she controlled herself perfectly. Torgal spotted a gleam in her eyes he recognised, though; a gleam of certain, impish agreement. Deep inside, he sighed with relief. No matter how much truth was there in her statement about Remnant loyalty, she had a mind of her own. It was a somewhat twisted and untrustworthy mind, but... He wanted to trust her. And he did._


	4. Chapter 4

The silence was unnatural and unnerving, and probably had some more 'uns' to it. Like 'undeniable'. At this hour Grentze would have been overflowing with people - at least to some certain extent, characteristic to this town. Wyngale stopped at one end of the street and gave it suspicious look. It was empty; no shop was open, none of the usual loiterers occupied their place, there were no children - not even that little Mitra boy, who usually trailed Wyngale's steps. It was... weird.

He walked down Grentze, his steps echoing amongst the buildings. The pub was still damaged, as he and the Fallen had left it. There was the smell of burnt wood in the air. Wyngale came closer, examining the debris. No one has touched it since his fight two nights ago. No one tried to clean the mess. He carefully entered the pub through the hole. Behind the seared counter he found a bottle of wine and uncorked it with his teeth. He might've been insane, but he definitely knew when it was a good time to have a drink.

It was too quiet. Something was seriously wrong. Where, the hell, was that bloody Fallen? He got down from that cursed nest, came all the way back to that damned town and there was no fight awaiting? Wyngale spat on the floor when he tasted the sour wine from the bottom. What was that about? Never drink alcohol on an empty stomach? Well, he was damn hungry now.

He went down the stairs to the pub's kitchen. It was dark, but he knew the way and it was rarely too dark for a Sovani. He found matches and lit himself an oil lamp. Then he stood still, surprised.

There was the body of a Qsiti lying on the floor near the stove. Wyngale recognised him as a cook - the guy lived nearby and sometimes spent his nights in the kitchen, when his wife was becoming too annoying to stand her any more. Wyngale went closer. The Qsiti gleamed in the light of the lamp like a pile of mica. When the Sovani prodded the body with his finger, it scattered into a billion tiny sparks and disappeared without a trace.

Weird.

He found some old bread and still relatively fresh Vulture meat in the pantry, then decided to eat upstairs in case the Fallen turned up to fight him. It didn't, so, to Wyngale's great disappointment, the breakfast passed in absolute peace. And silence.

It was actually getting on his nerves.

It wasn't like he hated Baaluk - he despised it to some extent, but he also quite liked it and that was one of the reasons he came back here after he left Rush's fighting party. The other reason was, he was still considered some sort of a hero and most of the Baalukians treated him really nicely. He was then quite sorry for all of the inhabitants, but their lives were nevertheless just a flash compared to his. He knew he'd outlive them all anyway, he just never expected it to happen so fast. Or in such circumstances, actually. Speaking of which - where was that bloody Remnant anyway?

The cause of everyone's death didn't bother Wyngale that much. It was probably the Fallen, one way or the other. The point was not to understand, but to survive. And this one was bothersome. The last fight didn't end too well, Wyngale realised and rubbed bandages on his lower left arm. He could use some help next time...

For a start, he could use some new swords. He still had two of his old Shaxes, but that was just half of the set and he wasn't used to fight in dual wield. With a sense of sarcasm he recalled there was a shop with Sovani-oriented weapons in Royotia. Quite far, if he had anything to say on the matter. And pretty useless too; like, how many Sovanis lived and bought their gear in that mining hellhole? At least that stall in Athlum had one faithful, even if occasional, client... What was his name...? Torgal, right; one of the Generals. One hell of a killer, too. He must've had some serious loan to pay, if he worked for that Mitra kid, decided Wyngale. Lord, for goodness sake! Last time HE was in Athlum, it was a bunch of wooden huts around a sword-shaped Remnant, and a band of thieves and murderers fought for a right to bind it. It couldn't have changed a lot, if a Sovani chose to live there, though...

Speaking of which... Wyngale murmured a few words to himself and shook his head to regain his focus. Last time he beat the crap out of the Fallen, those guys from Athlum were sort of helpful. They were good audience for Wyngale's victory (and an audience that seriously kicked the Fallen's ass and reviewed Wyngale once or twice - he added to himself), but still... Quite useful. He could definitely go and make them aid him in defeating the Remnant again...

As soon, as he sobers up, of course.

... ... ...

Exactly as Emmy had predicted, the Second Reading Room was already taken - inside she recognised Duchess Charlotte from Balterossa, some of the girls of her court and a few ladies of Athlumian and Celapaleian nobility. The room was filled with their chatter.

'Oh, please...' murmured Corina right behind Emmy. 'Is there no other place in this wretched Castle?'

Emmy kicked her ankle conspicuously and gave a broad smile to the gathered ladies.

'Just passing through, don't mind us.'

She was about to close the door, but Duchess Charlotte waved a hand at her.

'Is that Miss Silvermoon behind you, General Honeywell?' she asked. 'I did not yet have the pleasure to speak with her personally... Why won't the both of you join us for a little chat?'

Corina muffled a groan. Emmy knew she wanted to steal some quiet free time, so both of them could have a drink or two. Unfortunately, it would be impolite to refuse the Duchess. She hoped Corina was aware of that.

'We will be honoured, milady' she said and came in, Corina trailing behind. Court ladies made some space right beside the Duchess.

'I hope you won't refuse a tea' smiled Charlotte and gestured to one of the girls to pour two cups. 'I am delighted to have finally met you, Miss Silvermoon! I heard so much about you!'

'The honour is mine, milady' responded Corina. Emmy accepted her tea and lifted the cup to her face to hide a smile. She was constantly amazed at Corina's ability to switch to diplomatic speech.

'For what I've been told about you, you seem to be a woman of class and definitely you hold interesting views on worldly matters' continued Charlotte happily. Corina took a sip of her tea.

'Such as, milady?'

'I wonder how you perceive the latest fashion, Miss Silvermoon. Especially in the area of laces.'

Emmy froze and gave Corina a terrified look. For a long moment the warrior girl studied the Duchess' face. Then she smiled.

'In this season the colour green is especially favoured, milady' she said lightly. 'Recent Undelwaltian fashion tells us to dress with delicate, womanly charm. The laces have been reduced to a minimum and I believe it was a wise decision.'

'Why so, Miss Silvermoon?'

'They do not suit maternal maturity that comes with pregnancy, milady.'

Emmy realised she was holding her breath and carefully let it go. Corina's remark earned her approving murmur from the surrounding ladies.

'You are exactly as I expected' laughed Charlotte. 'Smart and straightforward.'

'I'm doing my best, milady...'

'Forgive my intrusion, ladies.' Suddenly, Emmy heard Torgal's voice right behind her and almost jumped in surprise. He was definitely walking too quietly for her and she left the door opened, so the clank didn't inform her of him entering. 'I apologise, but Lord David and Lady Irina requires Miss Silvermoon's presence.'

'I'm on my way, then' Corina got up. 'I'm looking forward to my next conversation with you, milady.'

'Same here, Miss Silvermoon, definitely.'

Corina gestured towards Emmy and they followed Torgal out of the room. Once they were far enough not to be heard, the warrior girl sighed.

'I guess I should thank you for saving our butts back there, General' she said and gave the Sovani a faint smile. Torgal's ears twitched.

'What are you talking about, Miss Silvermoon?'

'Cor was being interrogated by the Duchess' smiled Emmy. 'And actually, I'm surprised you were prepared for that question!'

Corina snorted contemptuously.

'You don't think I really was; do you, sweetie?' She grinned. 'I just told her what she was dressed in. Simple as that.'

'I assume the matters of fashion were debated?' asked Torgal, when Emmy suddenly stopped in the middle of the corridor, her mouth opened wide.

'Cor, you can't be serious…'

'I'm dead serious, dear. Either she's as empty, as she seems and she'll consider it a compliment, or she's intelligent and she'll appreciate my wits…'

'I can't believe you're so calm about it' gasped Emmy. Torgal said nothing, but he rolled his eyes towards the ceiling.

'Cut it off already, Emmy; the General is bored by the girly chatter.'

'Please, do not interrupt yourselves. I am simply more and more amazed.'

'Did Irina's parents finally arrive?' asked Emmy, quickly changing the subject. 'Is it why Lord David wants to see Cor?'

'Indeed. Her presence is required immediately.'

'I'll be there in few minutes' said Corina, a faraway look in her eyes. 'Could you tell them I'll be late, please?'

There was a moment of hesitation form Torgal.

'Is this a good moment?' he asked, looking at her a little doubtfully. Corina nodded.

'Can't think of a better one. Emmy, can I ask you to help me with something? It won't take long.'

Without waiting for an answer, Corina caught her hand and pulled her further down the corridor, leaving Torgal shaking his head behind them.

'Why hurry so much?' gasped Emmy. 'What are you two up to?'

'You'll see. I need you to stay on guard for me.'

'Gosh, Cor…' she sighed. 'I never thought I'll be facing a conspiracy between you and Torgal!'

'This is one of those things you can never expect.'

'Speaking of which… I wonder if I'll ever learn to hear him coming. He startled me! I mean, you obviously heard him, because you were completely calm back there.'

'Oh, definitely not.' Corina finally stopped and Emmy realised they were at the door to warrior girl's chamber. 'I saw him coming. Wait here. It won't take long.'

'What exactly…' started Emmy, but Corina put a finger on her lips and grinned again.

'It's a surprise. Wait.'

With the door slammed shut, Emmy had no choice but to do so. She leaned against the wall. Corina saw Torgal coming, surely. Only… she wasn't actually facing the door, was she…?

The door opened again exactly in the same moment in which Emmy started to feel nervous. As Corina stepped out, leaving it wide open, the General stared in disbelief. Then she started to cry.

... ... ...

Seated comfortably between her parents, Irina watched David. He sat opposite to the three of them, holding a cup of coffee and conversing with her mother and father. He seemed calm, relaxed even, but there was a certain air of slight uneasiness around him. As he turned his gaze to her, Irina smiled reassuringly. She told him before, that he needn't to worry about seeing her parents, but he obviously felt uneasy nonetheless. Probably all grooms felt that way, sooner or later.

She laughed with the others, as her father finished some joke she wasn't listening to and then caught Torgal's eye. The Sovani wasn't smiling, but she learnt enough about him, to know he found the joke amusing enough. Since he came back, saying that Corina will be here in a while, he was standing behind David's armchair, refusing to sit down. Irina noticed his ears were moving delicately, as if he was listening to sounds too quiet for Mitras to hear.

She felt her mother's hand finding hers and she returned the grip. It was reassuring, especially since Irina was aware that her mother was impatiently waiting for Corina to appear. She didn't mind it that much, really. She was quite happy her mother had a chance to return to the fascination that Remnant science was for her; plus, she was in some sort relieved that she was spared from being the centre of attention for this evening. Tomorrow, before and after the ceremony, she'll have all the glory a girl can dream of, but tonight it was enough just to feel the familiar scent and warmth of her mother's body.

Suddenly, Irina noticed David smiling at her and realised she leaned towards Marina, as if she was going to rest her head on her mother's arm. She straightened up slowly and beamed at him. She recalled the moment when she had fallen in love with him – on the day when Athlum gained independence and she came to congratulate him. Despite everything else that happened in that time: the war, the fact that she accidentally caused a disaster in Nagapur and hated herself for that, and despite all that she got everyone in trouble by trying to seek out the Conqueror in the Darken Forest… David wasn't angry with her. He thanked her, as if it was really her that helped Athlum become a free city. Looking at it from today's perspective and after everything Pagus taught her about politics, Irina understood it was true in some sense. But still, on that day, she couldn't think about anything else, but Dave's smile – warm, reassuring smile that reached out straight to her heart, capturing it forever… From that moment she never ceased to dream of him. And now those dreams were coming true…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock. Three, soft knocks, actually. Irina raised her head to see Torgal, standing by the door and opening it – just enough for Corina to walk inside the chamber.

'My Lord, my Lady' she bowed her head and smiled. 'Mrs and Mr Sykes, I am delighted to meet you. Please forgive me for coming so late. I assure you all I have an appropriate excuse.'

'What excuse, Miss Silvermoon?' David turned around, leaning from his armchair to see the warrior. Corina took a step back and pushed the door wide open.

'I brought a guest with me, my Lord.'

Irina felt her heart race and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, but she wasn't able to do that. Rising from the sofa, she felt her mother tensing in surprise and her father trying to stand up, as she did. David sat motionless, still bent in his armchair, bewildered look on his face.

'Rush!' behind her she heard the china cups breaking on the floor, but it didn't matter anymore.

'Hey, sis…' All that mattered was his familiar, warm voice; strong arms, closing around her – real, warm arms of her brother. She hid her face on his shoulder, crying.

'Rush… but how…?' David regained his ability to move and was now slowly getting up. Rush gave him a smile.

'Dave… it's good to see you again… Mum… Dad…'

More cups smashed against the floor as both Marina and John moved to catch him in their embrace. Questions and cries of joy filled the room, so the silent clank of the closing door was totally inaudible. In the corridor Corina rested her back against the wall and sighed with relief.

'Mission accomplished' she said, smiling, then she was caught by Emmy and embraced solemnly. The Mitra General was back to controlling herself, but her eyes was still red from tears she welcomed Rush with.

'You're amazing, Cor' she whispered, finally letting her go. 'I will go and fetch Blocter and Pagus here. They'd want to greet Rush back as well…'

'Be cautious, Emmy' Torgal warned her. 'For the time being, his presence is not supposed to become widely known.'

'I know, I'll be careful. Cor, how much time do we have?'

'About four hours, before I'll have to take him back. But don't hurry too much. I think his family wants to spend some time with him alone…'

Emmy smiled and nodded her head, then turned around to walk down the corridor. She tried not to run, but the echo of her hurried steps betrayed her anxiety. Corina waited for the silence to fell again and turned to smile at Torgal.

'Well done' he said and smiled back.

'Your smile is not something that I deserve, but something I appreciate' she leaned towards the door, listening to the sounds from the chamber. Muffled wave of voices and emotions somehow made her warm from the inside. She straightened up, pushing it away. Those emotions weren't meant for her, but for Rush. Both she and Torgal stood in silence for a while, before the Sovani took a step in her direction and rested his back against the wall beside her.

'Why would that be, beloved?' he asked. His right upper hand, as if unintentionally, slipped to caress her arm.

'Really… I did that only to avoid Mrs Sykes' questions.' Corina smirked, hushing up the sense of relief that little gesture gave her. 'You think she'd spare me of them? "What kind of a Remnant are you?", "How were you created?", "Do you cause Collapses?" and so on; and before you know it, she'd be asking if I can be bound.'

'You will not avoid this conversation completely' pointed Torgal.

'Maybe. But she might be less meticulous and more grateful. And I might be able to skip the worst parts of that interrogation.' She hesitated for a moment. 'There is also that promise I gave Rush. I intend to keep it.'

He nodded. For a moment it seemed he was going to reach to her and embrace her, but then the loud sound of running Yama filled the corridor. Corina took a step away from the Sovani and turned to face Blocter.

'You were supposed to be quiet…' she started, but the rest of her sentence was muffled when Yama General caught her in his massive embrace.

'Ah, Cor…!'

'Blocter, if you strangle Miss Silvermoon, thanking her will be somewhat pointless' Torgal sighed, his ears turning back a little. At this notice, Corina was put back on the ground.

'Ouch…'

'Cor, ye're so awesome!'

'Shh, Blocter…' she smiled at him, discreetly checking her ribs. 'Don't let everyone around know about our guest.'

'Ah, sorry…'

'I tried to slow him down' panted Emmy, who came running with Pagus behind her. 'But a galloping Yama is not someone you can easily keep the pace with, you know?'

'I do hope not many people saw the three of you storming up here like that?' asked Torgal reproachfully. Pagus waved a hand at him and rested himself against the wall.

'We put some effort on not being seen, Torgal. There is no need to worry.'

'As soon as you lot catch your breaths, I think you can go in, all four' said Corina and raised her hand, as Emmy opened her mouth to say something. 'You are more familiar with Rush than I am; besides, someone needs to keep an eye on the corridors.'

'Are you sure…?'

'Absolutely. Go in, don't waste your time.'

They didn't need more persuading. Blocter caught the handle, opening the door a little and suddenly froze, hesitating. For a second there was a pause and then David's voice called them in. As they entered the chamber, one by one, Corina caught Torgal's hand for a second.

'I told you' she said and looked up at him, smiling. 'I told you it was the right moment, General.'

... ... ...

'Your wine, commander.'

Caedmon accepted the chalice from his deputy and held it in his hand at chest level. It was at the same time amusing and concerning, that the only liquid Balterossa had in great amounts was Royotian wine. It was mostly because the main wedding party took place here, in the castle of the late Duchess Bertrude, and that some of the supplies were carefully preserved in cool, underground cellars. Caedmon liked the Royotian wine. It had the rich smell of pleasure… and memories.

He recalled the wedding itself. As the leader of the Silver Falcons he was invited – as he found out later on, it was at the special request of young Charlotte. At that time no one could suspect, that this delicate Mitra girl will soon become an orphan and all responsibilities of the leader will fall on her fragile shoulders… Caedmon took a sip of his wine and smiled a little. Quite soon it turned out her husband is no material for a support she needed and so, Charlotte came to seek the aid of the Sovani commander. He hesitated, rocking the chalice in his hand. Maybe he agreed to help her, because he had some pity for her. She didn't seem to be much capable of ruling a dying city that was Balterossa after the Cleansing.

She surprised him a lot in that matter.

For a moment he was watching some citizens, sweeping sand from the upper level of the Spirale Market. A sandstorm ended just yesterday and, as usual, it left the city even dustier than it mostly was. It has never been like that when the Tao Tie protected Balterossa. During the sandstorms the Remnant created some sort of force field, preventing most of the sand from invading the city. No one really realised how wonderful it was, thought Caedmon; at least not until the protection was gone. Some parts of the city were already claimed by the desert – mostly because they were literally deserted by its inhabitants, once it became clear the water tanks under Balterossa were not big enough to sustain as many people as they used to, when the Tao Tie was providing water. It seemed that every day someone packed their properties on carts, claimed their water ratio and left in the direction of Royotia, Elysion or, rarely, Baaluk. Thanks to Falcons' presence, there were no more riots, at least. It was of the two official reasons, why Charlotte turned to him for help – the second one being the monster rallies occurring at least once a month since the Remnant was gone. Maintaining the safety – nothing that could contradict Falcons' usual actions. Charlotte was pretty good at creating covers. She was quite good at manipulating, too. If only she hasn't mentioned his Mitra friend, when asking Caedmon for help… Maybe he wouldn't agree at all.

On the other hand, it was sad to see the city dying, after all those years Caedmon had known it. If his friend, the founder of the Silver Falcons, were to see it now, he would be devastated, for sure. Empty windows, dust on the streets, merchants, who thought rather of escaping than staying… Yes, probably the fact that Balterossa was in the middle of the trade route, still kept her at least barely alive. Caedmon raised his gaze to the direction where the Altonas Mountains were, unseen now due to the distance and cloudy weather. Perhaps one day all Silver Falcons will have to move to Royotia, alongside with all remaining citizens and Duchess with her husband… Poor Charlotte. Knowing how much she loved her city, he knew it would be a tragedy for her. But as long as she wanted to keep Balterossa alive, Caedmon intended to be there and help.

He put the empty chalice on the window sill. Sovanis prided themselves for being spectators of rises and falls of many kingdoms. Perhaps he was nonetheless going to witness Balterossa's end.

Come to think of it… Clouds over Altonas this time of the year…?

'Commander Caedmon! We have a situation!'

He turned around, as the door of his office slammed against the wall. For a second the world was spinning around him wildly. Caedmon shook his head and focused on the aggravated face of one of his Yama soldiers.

'What situation?'

He blinked. The colours seemed to lose their intensity…

'Sir! I was in charge of guarding the water tanks…'

The walls of his office stretched, as if he was inside the bubble.

'…and I noticed… Commander Caedmon!'

As the floor approached rapidly to hit him in the face, Caedmon recognised his last thought. Those weren't the clouds above Royotia he saw.


	5. Chapter 5

_It took me some time to write this part; I apologise for the delay._

_It would be good if you read "Random Intermission 1: Sunday Morning" as it is mentioned in this chapter._

_

* * *

_

It was at times like this when David wondered why the ceremonial outfit of Athlum's ruler had to be so complicated. It seemed it took him twice the time to get all the loose sleeves, buttons and belts right. And there was still that golden rope across his chest…

'Still no news of Marquis Priam?' he asked, looking at Torgal in the mirror. The Sovani stood by the door - an ocean of tranquillity compared to the bundle of nerves David was at the moment.

'No, my Lord. Sir Paris is at a loss as for the reason of his father's delay.'

'What about Baaluk? I assume their absence has been noticed, but is it causing any distress?'

They exchanged glances in the mirror.

'None that I know of, my Lord. There has been no news from Baaluk, either.'

…Which meant Pagus' men were not back yet. Hardly unexpected. It was a long trip from here to Baaluk; they were probably still on their way.

The ornamental knot he intended to tie on the golden rope somehow changed into something horrible. David was almost going to give up.

'I'm not going to offend you by asking if everything is prepared' he said and noticed how Torgal's ears turned onwards a little. 'I just hope the wedding party will run as smoothly, as possible… I'm still at a loss about that Duke Lecour, though.'

'You were not expecting the God Emperor to arrive in the first place, my Lord' the Sovani reminded him. 'Just as presumed, he was unlikely to visit the only city on the continent that regained the power of a Remnant.'

Thank God… or whoever, actually, that the other Lords had decided to come - thought David, fighting off the urge to cut the knot off. Although the eagerness of some of them to offer their allegiances in whatever causes Athlum may have, was distressing. He had expected this, but still - it felt altogether prideful and odd to realise Athlum suddenly got such influence, simply because the graceful body of the Silver Dragon sat on her town square.

'I thought… Maybe you know something of Miss Silvermoon being tempted by my fellow Lords to pledge her loyalty to the other cities?'

'There have been such attempts, I gather' replied Torgal indifferently. For a moment David watched his General's expression to notice… What, really? Since that morning few days ago nor him, nor Miss Silvermoon showed anything to suggest they had a relationship going. David was almost prone to believe he dreamed that one of. 'Although, I recall she said something about Duke Lecour… Apparently, she seems to recognise him, though she is uncertain, as to where or when they might have met.'

Interesting. David gave himself and his knot a look of disapproval. He will have to keep an eye on that man, then.

'My Lord…'

He looked back at Torgal's reflection in the mirror and raised his eyebrows, questioning.

'Allow me.'

David sighed, then turned to face the Sovani. Torgal gave the golden rope a reproachful look - one that he could give to his subordinate, who did something foolish, causing an unnecessary trouble.

'Your mind is wandering elsewhere, my Lord.'

'Hardly unexpected isn't it, Torgal?' David sighed again, while the General, bending slightly to get a better look, adjusted the knot. 'I don't really know where my mind is at the moment… But it reminded me I should feel ashamed of myself.'

'Why so?' Torgal took a step back and nodded his head, approving the way the golden rope looked like now.

'For being grateful, because you are deliberately failing to mention that Sunday's early morning conversation we had' David smiled a little, when the Sovani gave him quizzical look. 'Have you thought I forgot about it? I believe it was an act of drunken desperation from me. I am truly sorry for that invasion and all inappropriate questions…'

'My Lord' Torgal interrupted him. 'That was one of the reasons why I failed to mention it. There is nothing to discuss and, alike, nothing to apologise for. It has already been forgotten.'

'You are far too forgiving lately.'

'Certain extenuating circumstances, such as the fact the wedding ceremony is about to start in less than an hour, are definitely affecting my attitude.'

The wedding ceremony. For some reason these three, innocent words, had suddenly developed a grave meaning. David closed his eyes for a moment and took two deep breaths. It didn't help too much.

'Speaking of which… Torgal, I have to ask a favour of you.'

'I am listening, my Lord.'

'It's not the Lord asking this time' he smiled, looking up at his General. 'I should have talked about it with you before, but my own pride made me think it's settled without that. I might have been wrong, however… Torgal, will you stand by my side during the ceremony, in my father's place?'

His eyes widening in surprise, the Sovani opened his mouth and stood motionless for a moment.

'I…'

'It is David asking you - the person who practically was raised and taught everything he knows by yourself and Lady Emma. If she was here, I'd ask her the same question.'

'She would answer the same way I do, my Lord… David' said Torgal finally. 'It is an honour to be by your side. Thank you.'

'It is I who owe you my thanks. Let's not hesitate any longer, then. Irina will get furious, if I was late.'

... ... ...

The Banquet Hall was full of people and it almost felt like it was going to explode, were there one more person inside. Emmy manoeuvred her way among guests, smiling and politely responding to salutes. The crowd was now slowly moving towards tables, as the congratulations for the newly wed were close to an end. Emmy turned around to look back at Lord David and Lady Irina, now taking their places at one end; Torgal right beside them with an expression of concern on his face. She smiled to herself. During the ceremony the Sovani stood beside David, solemn and grave as usual, but with a glint in his eyes she has never seen. It was probably the closest to happy tears he would ever get.

All the women and some of the men as well, cried their share when Duke of Ghor announced Irina and David 'man and wife'. Emmy wiped the corner of her eye at that memory. The feeling of joy was just so overwhelming, she couldn't help herself. Everything, every single moment of today was so splendid, she could hardly breathe - and she wondered how Irina was handling this; her charming, joyful new Lady of Athlum. During the ceremony she looked a little stunned, but she was smiling happily to everyone and held David's hand tightly when they both stood on the balcony, greeting the townspeople. And she looked so beautiful and innocent, in that plain, white dress she decided to wear against everyone else's wishes. Only Cor supported her and that seemed to be enough for Irina to insist. In the end it seemed they were both right. Emmy made a mental note to compliment Corina on that and on the way she braided young Lady's hair. If she was to find the warrior, that is.

She got down the stairs and along the corridor leading to the gardens. There, in the farthest corner, Corina was nursing a chalice of wine close to her chest. She turned her head quickly, as she heard Emmy's steps.

'Aren't you cold?' asked the General, gathering her dress around her and sitting on the bench beside Corina. The warrior shrugged.

'The wine is keeping me warm.'

'Torgal wanted me to tell you, you are being sorely missed in the Banquet Hall' added Emmy conversely. Corina snorted.

'If he wants to kick my ass for insubordination, he can take the trouble to come here personally. Why should I be angry to you, Emmy?'

'Are you angry? You seemed happy all the day!'

'I'm just sick of pretending I am, that's all' Corina took a sip of her wine and gave the General an icy look. 'What?'

'You're not happy for Lord David and Irina?'

'Of course I am, dammit! It's their funeral, not mine.' She was silent for a while, staring glumly at withering plants. 'Though I have no idea, why they decided to hold the party in October.'

Emmy watched her for a while, considering the best way to cheer her up.

'Are the Lords really that bad, Cor?'

'Are you kidding me? One more happy face trying to convince me to move out of Athlum and I am going to go on a rampage. Someone is going to get hurt!'

'Who would have thought you'll get so familiar with this place' Emmy chuckled and gave Corina a punch on the shoulder. 'Come. Gruesome duties await us both.'

Muffling a moan, Corina finished her wine and trailed behind the General back to the Banquet Hall. They ran into Torgal right in front of the entrance.

'Finally!' he hissed. 'There are dozens of people who are searching for your company and you choose to disappear, Miss Silvermoon?'

'Yes, I'm delighted to see you again, too' sneered Corina. 'You could at least pretend you're happy to see me, General.'

'The sooner you get to that hall, the sooner my heart will be content. Off you go, now!'

'See, Emmy? He likes me - I make his heart soften… All right, all right, I'm going…'

As the door closed behind her, Torgal pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

'Don't be so harsh for her, General' smiled Emmy. 'She does her job well, even if sometimes…'

The sound of her voice died slowly under the Sovani's gaze. She coughed.

'I am certain you have some duties of your own to follow tonight, General Honeywell. Or perhaps you simply want to have some fun at the feast' said Torgal coldly. 'Do not let me detain you.'

Nodding in silence, Emmy quickly stepped into the Banquet Hall. The noise surrounded her at an instant. She turned around to search for Corina… Oh, there she was, engaged in a conversation with Duke Ghor, her head gracefully tilted to one side in a sign of interest. She was good at pretending, that was true.

At her left, musicians began to play a slow, delicate tune. Emmy caught a chalice of wine and smiled. Now she only needed a dancing partner…

... ... ...

'Miss Silvermoon?'

Fighting off an urge to scream, she slowly turned around and smiled at the good-natured, wrinkled face of the leader of the Forest Maidens from Melphina.

'Lady Marsha…'

'I was hoping I could steal a moment of your time...' The old lady put her arm around Corina in maternal gesture. 'It's so refreshing to talk with such a radiant youth as yourself!'

Corina moaned on the inside and smiled on the outside. Why not pick Qubine, then? That kid had a way of talking; she learnt about it yesterday, when he caught her somewhere in the corridor and, eyeing her coldly, pointed out somewhere around ten advantages Celapaleis had over Athlum. Then, with cryptic expression on his face, he added "And there are lots of fine men in our city", sounding so ambiguously she had a hard time not exploding with laughter.

She listened to Lady Marsha, politely nodding her head and slowly being manoeuvred towards the corner occupied by chattering ladies. Oh, hell, no way...

'...And I believe you could make a fine Maiden, my dear.'

Corina froze and slowly turned to face the old lady.

'Pardon me, milady, but I think I got you wrong... A fine...?'

'Maiden, Miss Silvermoon' innocent smile was definitely not ready for the shock. 'I was just telling you, how well you would fit between my girls.'

'Outstanding!' Corina exclaimed happily. 'But correct me, if I'm wrong. Doesn't such ordeal require the girl to be technically a virgin?'

'Naturally!'

There was a pause.

'Oh...'

Corina tried to keep as straight a face as possible.

'But you are not married, Miss Silvermoon!'

She was in a middle of preparing a suitable response, when she was interrupted by the cheerful voice of Duchess Charlotte.

'Ah, I've been looking for you all afternoon!' Catching the warrior's arm, the lady chuckled. 'I heard it was you, who advised Lady Nassau on her wedding dress. Such a wonderful choice! Lady Marsha, could you excuse us for a moment? Miss Silvermoon here holds an interesting view on fashion, I'd like to hear more about... Do forgive me for stealing her for a while!'

Not giving the old lady time to respond, Charlotte led Corina away towards the window. She kept chattering, at the same time casting careful glances around them both. Corina couldn't help but noticing they drifted slightly away from the rest of guests.

'Sorry for interrupting you that conversation, but I felt you were going to give the old lady a heart attack' said Charlotte suddenly. 'A bit too harsh, if you ask me. Although, she definitely needs some shaking up to realise the girls nowadays are not only those giggling, brain-washed maidens she's surrounded with.'

Corina gave her a suspicious look.

'You're not surprised, are you?' Charlotte smiled. 'You saw right through me, I'm impressed. The number of people who I couldn't fool can be count on fingers of a blind woodcutter.'

'Congratulations, my lady.'

'Call me Charlie' Lady Charlotte placed fingers on her lips and giggled. 'And don't mind this act. Nagapurians are watching you for some time now and I need to keep my cover.'

'Certainly.'

'Don't be sarcastic, Corina' the Duchess' eyes flashed. 'I saw you being nagged by those morons during the last few days - you know how two-faced all those royal bastards are, licking your feet to gain some power...'

'I can't help the impression you're going to do something similar quite soon, my lady Charlotte.' Corina raised her eyebrows and smiled. For a moment they watched each other judgingly, then Charlotte smiled back.

'I'd love to have you home, that's true. All that snitty comments we could exchange' the lady sighed. 'But there's no point in trying to tear you out from the place you're being so much loved...'

Corina felt a chill, running down her spine.

'What do you mean?'

'Oh, crap, don't give me that innocence. You need few more years of practice to feign that! Over there.'

The warrior followed her finger, pointing towards Lord and Lady Nassau accompanied by Torgal, the three of them engaged in a discussion. It was difficult to be certain at this distance, but Corina knew, who Charlotte was pointing at.

'Now, I hate to leave you again for those harpies' sneered the Duchess, looking at the Nagapurians again. 'But, alas, it's a common knowledge my concentration equals that of a Shellfly. If I kept you occupied for too long, I'd raise suspicion. But don't worry. I bet you can count on your watchful guardian to save you from the worst.'

Taking her gaze from Torgal, Corina looked at the Duchess. There was a long moment of silence and then Charlotte laughed.

'I surprised you, didn't I? It takes some effort to see through someone like you, Corina; not to mention him!'

'I know.' The warrior smiled, very, very slowly. It wasn't a pleasant smile. 'I suspect that since you found out that much, you also realise what you're dealing with... Charlie.'

'Yes, I know.' Despite grin on her face, Charlotte's voice was surprisingly serious. 'I wouldn't dream of making an enemy of someone like you, knowing who you are. Now, if you forgive me, I need to find my excuse of a husband and guardian, and giggle around him for a while. Have fun...'

As she disappeared in the crowd, Corina took a deep breath to calm herself. So, the Duchess knew about Torgal and possibly about her being a Remnant. And she revealed it just like that... Interesting… And distressing.

She barely listened to delegates of the Nagapurian Democracy and she quickly got rid of them, excusing herself with a need to talk to someone at the other end of the hall. Being the centre of attention was seriously getting on her nerves for several days already. She wasn't used to that. She usually had to act undercover.

Catching another chalice of wine, she scanned her surroundings in search of next conversation partner. She already got bored by all of the Lords, so it was a tough choice.

'May I have a moment of your time, Madame?'

Corina turned around, preparing a smile. She was still not sure from where she knew the voice of Duke Lecour, but she knew it was a bad sign. The man, as handsome as he was, with that blonde hair and charming smile, made her uneasy and she avoided him as best, as she could. Until now.

'I'm not used to be called that way, my lord' she said, smiling. 'And I don't think I'm entitled to such... Titles.'

'A Lady of your power and beauty deserves the highest rank in the royalty, Madame Silvermoon.' Duke Lecour bowed to kiss her hand. 'At least such are the noble customs of Undelwalt...'

Corina managed not to roll her eyes. But instead of continuing the praises, he surprised her.

'Will you honour me with a dance, Madame?'

Now, that was a something new. She wasn't entirely interested in dancing, but since rejection might be considered offensive, she decided to agree. Resting her hand on Duke's arm, she allowed him to lead the dance and she smiled gracefully in response to each complement. It seemed the man had lots of them up his sleeves. Corina listened - in vague hope it might give her a hint on the place and circumstances of their first meeting.

Back at Lord David's table, Torgal was getting anxious. He was checking up on Corina's location every few minutes, hoping to intervene in case the situation got out of hand. So far, she couldn't be less suspicious, smiling and chattering with that amazing grace of hers. She seemed to remember about everything he told her to do (or not to); although he would be less nervous if she wasn't dancing her third round with Duke Lecour. Certainly, he was not jealous. Only...

'It's barbaric to keep such a beauty in this wild country up north, Madame.'

Corina was beginning to be impressed. Not one of Duke's remarks repeated so far.

'The country itself is beautiful, my lord' she pointed out, swirling in a pirouette. He laughed.

'Certainly! But your grace fits better the golden halls of Castellum than savage hills of this land!'

Certainly... This word and his laughter together finally made her realise: the Committee. She felt a chill running down her spine.

Torgal got up from his place, murmuring some excuse. It was taking too long and he didn't like the look on Corina's face. Something was wrong. He looked around and spotted Emmy not far from him. This was fortunate.

'Emmy, I must ask a favour of you.'

She turned around, and looked up at him, slightly bewildered.

'Yes...?'

'I hope you are familiar with this dance. If not, allow me to take a lead.'

Emmy uttered a surprised gasp, when the Sovani caught her elbow and manoeuvred her towards the dance floor.

'You're kidding me!' She hissed, aware of the surprised looks around the two of them, when Torgal caught her right hand in his upper left. 'What came into you?'

'Try to pretend it is nothing unusual.' His ears twitched, as if catching the rhythm. 'Follow my lead.'

It was the most unusual dance Emmy has ever participated in. Torgal was good with the steps and the rhythm, but he danced with her stiff like a stick, his lower arms tightly crossed behind his back. Despite the rules of the dance, he was slowly navigating towards a certain spot. Emmy had to stand on her toes to notice Corina, waltzing in protective embrace of Duke Lecour. Her face showed certain signs of anxiety.

'Oh my God' Emmy whispered, suddenly forgetting about Torgal. 'She's going to kill him...'

'My sentiments exactly' replied the Sovani evasively. 'As soon as the music stops, pretend you got tired.'

'Really...' Emmy muffled the rest of the sentence in a cough. Next few steps brought them closer to Cor and her partner. 'Do forgive me, General' she said out loud. 'I think I need to take some rest.'

She cast a quick glance at Corina; the warrior was turning around, bewildered look on her face, when she noticed Torgal's extended hand.

'Miss Silvermoon, may I ask for this dance?'

Corina gave the Sovani a surprised look. Behind her, Duke Lecour uttered a small cough and she felt his hand, trying to catch hers. Annoyed, she took a step towards Torgal.

'Certainly, General.'

His grip made her feel relieved. She curtsied and let him rest his hands, both lower and upper right, on her sides. Corina raised her head and smiled, as the music started again and they both drifted away in the crowd.

'What the hell are you doing?' she hissed, trying to look innocent at the same time. Dancing Sovani was already drawing attention and several people paused to stare at them. Torgal's ears twitched lightly.

'I presumed you were in a need of a change.'

Corina rolled her eyes.

'But you said you cannot dance! What made you…'

'I said I do not dance, Miss Silvermoon' replied Torgal indifferently, letting her go for a moment to allow her to do a pirouette. 'Which, obviously, does not mean I lack the ability.'

'Really now…!'

'Smile, we are being watched.'

She did so. He felt her fingers grasping his hand more tightly and he responded the same way. Elegantly, as if they were preparing for that all the time, they waltzed among surprised pairs. From the distance, Emmy watched them, trying to keep her jaw from dropping. The change in Torgal's behaviour was apparent… But why? It was almost as if…

'Oh no…' whispered Lord David under his breath, surprising his bride. 'Somebody better stop them, before…'

As if responding to this wish, a commotion started amongst dancing pairs. A lady shouted in surprise and, quite suddenly, Miss Silvermoon lost her balance, as if she was tripped upon. She was immediately caught – by all four hands of Torgal – and put on her feet again, but in that mere moment…

Corina felt the Sovani's arms, closing around her body protectively. She clung to him almost instinctively to protect herself from falling; then she looked up into his eyes, suddenly filled with concern. She cursed inside her head. It was so obvious, so damn obvious!

'Ah, it's so chivalrous!' exclaimed the voice of Duchess Charlotte. She stood not far away beside Paris, clasping her hands together. Several girls from the Forest Maidens stared at Torgal as well, admiration glittering in their eyes. 'Truthfully, General, you couldn't show more attention if Miss Silvermoon was indeed your sworn Maiden!'

Corina looked in her eyes and fluttering eyelashes. The Duchess winked at her.

'I owe you, General' she said meekly, clasping her hands together in the imitation of Charlotte. She heard a delicate murmur of amusement from the staring Maidens. 'A lady could never dream of a better guardian!'

Torgal put his ears back a little, but she was probably the only one who noticed that. Everyone else just saw him bowing his head to kiss the top of her hand. Corina could swear one of the Maidens choked with admiration. She smiled blissfully at the same time casting a quick glance at the direction where she last saw Duke Lecour. He was smirking.

And she knew it was him, who gently pushed Madame Gilles-Barre, when she was right behind Corina, starting the domino effect.

'I apologise for the commotion I caused' she said out loud, looking around her with faint smile. 'I think I need to take a moment of rest. General… thank you for the dance…'

She backed out, feeling a little guilty for leaving Torgal alone in front of excited Maidens. At least this might occupy them and other guests enough to forget about the incident. She cursed under her breath several times, before she felt good enough to go and find Pagus. She desperately needed some change now.

It turned out Pagus was looking for her.

'Corina, dear!' he exclaimed, when he saw her advancing; then he cleared his throat to calm himself down. 'Ahem! Pardon me, I was just going to send someone to get you…'

'Is everything all right?' She doubted that. The Qsiti's glittering eyes betrayed his anxiety and that could only mean one thing.

'I want you to go with me, my dear. One of the messengers has just returned, but not from Baaluk itself. He turned back in Balterossa… Come, let us not waste time!'

She followed Pagus, who trod by her side, waving his hands in the air and sometimes jumping excitedly a few times. When they were by the door, she caught Emmy's glance. Pointing at Pagus with her chin, Corina raised her eyebrows. Emmy shook her head and gestured towards Torgal, who was dancing with one of the Maidens, surrounded by tight circle of the rest of the girls; then towards Blocter, who was entertaining his fiancée nearby. Then they both nodded their heads in agreement and Corina left the Banquet Hall.

Quite to her surprise, the corridor was empty and sudden silence that embraced her after noisy buzz of the feast, felt strangely awkward. She followed Pagus, their steps echoing loudly under the ceiling.

'Emmy will gather other Generals' said Corina silently. 'Will they find us?'

'Certainly' the Qsiti looked back at her and smiled a little. 'Torgal will know which room I'd use for this talk.'

She nodded her head. Suddenly all the commotion of the wedding died far behind her, leaving only the sense of amusement and this almost unnatural silence. As she walked, she began to listen to her own heartbeat – slightly accelerated at the moment – sounding in her ears with the strength of a battle hammer.

Pagus stopped by the door and opened it, letting her to walk in. There was a Mitra man, standing beside the window; he swiftly turned around to face them both and bowed his head.

'Sir Pagus… Miss Silvermoon…'

'I was told you returned from Balterossa, my boy' said the Qsiti General, seating himself on one of the chairs. 'What made you do that?'

Corina decided to rest against the table, rather than to sit. She could hear her heart speeding up, as she looked into concerned eyes of the messenger. She anticipated bad news.

'Sir. I turned back to inform you the water tanks under Balterossa are depleting fast. Eight out of fourteen has run dry by the moment I left, thirty-four hours ago. Probably one or two more has joined them by that time.'

Pagus rose up to his feet, unable to control himself.

'What are you saying?'

'Balterossa is running dry, sir.' The Mitra looked at Corina. 'This is not the worst news I have.'

'What else?'

Corina felt uneasy sensation in her stomach.

'Sir.' The man turned back to Qsiti General again. 'The city of Royotia has been destroyed.'


	6. Chapter 6

Blocter was right.

Corina thought that as she rested her elbows on the window sill, looking down at the courtyard. It was quite crowded – almost all the nobilities were now preparing for their leave, intending to reach their cities as fast as it was possible. On the other side of the Castle, the city of Athlum was probably still asleep under a thick veil of morning mist. Corina knew it won't stay peaceful for too long. The news she and others heard last night will slowly spill through the Castle walls and they won't have to wait too long for the nervous commotion to start. It was precisely (or mostly) the reason why the other Lords had decided to leave so quickly: to have a chance of controlling the panic as it spreads across the continent.

Yes, Blocter was right: if the Conqueror's goal was to inflict fear, he has managed to do that quite nicely.

Corina sighed, rubbing her cheek dozily. She didn't get any sleep this night - first there was that council of Lords which she wasn't allowed at, but nevertheless waited with Emmy and Blocter to get some news as soon as others gets out…

_She stopped Torgal right before he was going to enter the council chamber with Pagus and his Mitra messenger._

_'Not now!' hissed the Sovani, trying to gesture at her to leave, but Corina caught his arm, causing a surprised twitch of his ears._

_'It's urgent, General' she said silently. 'A word. Now. Please.'_

_A bit reluctantly, he walked with her a few feet away. Corina was nervous - he could tell that by the way she bit her lower lip._

_'It's a Remnant's doing' she said suddenly, not waiting for him to ask. 'I know it. You must tell David that he should warn other Lords.'_

_'Lord David' Torgal corrected her. 'Are you… certain of this?'_

_'I wouldn't be telling you that if I wasn't' sneered the warrior. 'Volcanoes don't blow up just like that. For three years there were no signs of it being active. That Paris guy will probably be able to confirm that. And Balterossa? Sure they had their problems with water before, but…'_

_'I understand' he interrupted her. 'I will pass this information to Lord David.'_

_Corina nodded silently. For a moment there was a tension in the air between the two of them - lots of unspoken words and unexpressed emotions that nonetheless led to silent agreement and acceptance._

_'Tell him it was I__ who came up with that. He'll understand' she said and stepped back, letting him go. She then watched him entering the council chamber and closing the door behind him._

_She would probably have stood there all night, waiting for the council to end, if it weren't for Blocter and Emmy, who came seeking her not much later. They exchanged several excited comments, before Emmy sensibly decided they should pick some chairs from the nearby chamber. Then she organised tea to be brought and both girls sat in silence, drinking. Blocter was walking up and down the corridor, too anxious to take a seat._

_'Maybe you should've stayed with Yenfri?' asked the Mitra General suddenly. The Yama stopped to look at her and shrugged after a short while._

_'She'll be alright, yanno. Her bro's not going to let anything happen. An' she knows I gotta be here.'_

_'I didn't know Baulson was in the party in the first place' said Emmy, surprised._

_'He wasn't. He said he's no royalty and didn't wanna stay. But I got Yenfri back home already.'_

_They waited, listening to the muffled sounds from the council chamber and Blocter's irregular steps. Corina suddenly found herself drowsy - she put the empty cup on the table and closed her eyes. Again, she felt nervousness and some hint of annoyance; but this time these feelings belonged to Torgal. She observed them inside her head, as they slowly changed into mild surprise and something like… Concern._

_The door to the chamber was suddenly opened._

_Corina and Emmy got up, moving the chairs out of the way, as the massive silhouette of Duke of Ghor appeared in the doorframe and the Chairman passed by them, not looking at them at all, deep in his thoughts. The other Lords were slowly following behind him, discussing something with lowered voices. Corina caught the eye of Duchess Charlotte, who walked alongside her husband, her hand placed consolingly on his arm. She heard Emmy saying something about 'poor Paris', but didn't pay attention to that. She saw Duke Lecour, who seemed to be very pleased with something; then she noticed Torgal, gesturing at her._

_'Lord David wants to see you immediately, Miss Silvermoon' said the Sovani silently as she came closer. Corina nodded. Still sensible__to the feelings that were emanating from him, she felt a certain tension - something that was said on the council must've made him worried. She wondered what that was. Walking by him, she put her hand on his crossed lower arms, just for a moment. A wave of surprised gratitude ensured her it was a well-received gesture._

_She waited by the door until David and Irina finished their silent talk. As the Lady passed by her, Corina smiled at her reassuringly. She might've not felt too sympathetic for a stranger like Paris was for her, but she liked Irina. And it felt unfair that her most important day was so dramatically interrupted._

_'You wanted to see me, my lord.' She chose not to sit down, although line of chairs left aside by the Lords looked very encouraging. 'What can I do?'_

_ David turned around to look at her. In that moment, before he got a hold of himself, he seemed to be tired and resigned, but the impression disappeared in an instant, as he gestured at Corina to step closer._

_ 'Torgal informed me of your... Idea about the current situation' he said silently._

_ 'It's not just an idea...'_

_ 'I know' David interrupted her. 'That's why I presented it to the other Lords on the meeting. They found it very distressing.'_

_ Corina forced herself not to shrug. It was to be expected. There was no need for him to tell her that._

_ 'They all decided to return to their cities immediately' continued Lord David indifferently. 'I think it's a justified belief it's another of the Conqueror's acts of violence against humans, is it not?'_

_ 'That's what I think. I can contact Rush in the morning and find out more...'_

_ 'For now I will have to rely on your own opinion.'_

_ Corina was silent for a while. If he didn't want her to collect more information..._

_ 'What do you want, then? My lord?'_

_ 'First, I want you to tell me, which city will most probably be attacked next. Then I want you to prepare and leave for Balterossa in the morning.'_

_ She raised her eyebrows, surprised._

_ 'For Balterossa?'_

_ 'The city name first, please.'_

_ She hesitated, then closed her eyes for a moment. If she was__ the Conqueror..._

_ 'Nagapur, my lord. Ghor and Melphina didn't have battle-oriented Remnants at the time of the Cleansing and it's easier to bring back those that were there in the first place. Undelwalt has the current Committee and it won't be attacked. Elysion is big and needs to be spared, if the Conqueror thinks of using people as Remnant fuel__. Celapaleis is close to Athlum, and in Athlum...'_

_ 'There is a Remnant already' Lord David finished, nodding his head. 'I want you to leave the Dragon here, while you're in Balterossa. I trust it can be done?'_

_ 'Certainly, but... Balterossa?'_

_ David watched her carefully for a while. Suddenly Corina felt the sense of concern, like the one she previously felt from Torgal._

_ 'If it's going to be clearer for you, consider it an order from my Sovani General, Miss Silvermoon.'_

_ She managed not to twitch nervously._

_ 'I don't understand...'_

_ 'Yes, you do' Lord David sighed. 'I know what is the reason why you obey his orders only and I am... Aware of certain circumstances that keep you loyal to him and therefore to Athlum and myself.'_

_ Corina had a hard time believing her own ears. A second person this evening was a little too much for her._

_ 'For various reasons, and that includes Torgal's faithful service in Athlum for such a long time, I intend to... Keep it secret for as long as it will be possible. But I will demand certain services from you in return.'_

_ She nodded slowly. Apart from the obvious possibilit__y __of beheading him right away, she couldn't see any way around it. For now._

_ 'What exactly... My lord?'_

_ 'I want you to handle the situation in Balterossa.'_

_ Corina waited patiently, but she got no further instructions._

_ 'And how exactly my lord expects me to do that?' she asked finally and got a shrug in reply._

_ 'I have already seen you talking to Remnants. If it's really a Remnant causing the problem, as you say, you will find a way to reason with it. If you succeed in doing so, make certain that Balterossa will know of Athlum's support.'_

_ 'Fine. And if I fail?'_

_ Lord David watched her for a long while._

_ 'Do not, Miss Silvermoon. I'm sure your Remnant responsibility will not allow that.'_

_ She nodded again, a bit reluctantly. Were it not for Torgal, the conversation would now be absolutely different._

_ 'I gather you didn't tell him about your knowledge, my lord' she said finally. 'I want to do it myself.'_

_ 'It's fine with me, Miss Silvermoon. You will have plenty of opportunities to do so on the way.'_

_ 'Meaning...?'_

_ 'Oh, I forgot to mention that? Torgal is going to Balterossa with you...'_

'Wake up, sleepy head.'

Corina shuddered and quickly turned around to look into Irina's face. The Lady of Athlum smiled at her weakly.

'You didn't have too much sleep, I gather?'

'No more than you have, possibly' snorted Corina and bent down to pick up her bag from the floor. 'Only you don't have to pack your butt on Anbu to visit the desert, my lady.'

'The early mornings make a nasty one out of you, Cor' Irina smiled again, showing no signs of offence. 'I brought you an Athlumian emblem to wear on the way. You know - for the show off.'

Corina eyed her suspiciously at first, then the red piece of cloth Irina held folded in her hands. Slowly, the warrior put her bag down again.

'Am I going to carry dear lost Vallie with me now?' she asked, smiling a little.

'See it for yourself.'

Against the deep red of the material a silver dragon climbed on its hind legs, spreading its wings and opening its jaws as if roaring. For a long moment Corina stared at the emblem wordlessly.

'It's...'

'I did it for you' Irina smiled innocently. 'And I called it 'the Dragonwielder'… You like it? It will look nice on you… And Dave said it's right, too. He said you'll be showing Athlum's strength to the world this way.'

Corina hesitated. She felt and acknowledged the wave of emotions this little piece of cloth carried. They were... Pure, without any hidden agendas. Irina simply liked her for what she was.

'Thank you, sweetie' she said, hating her voice for sounding so hoarse. 'I cannot fully express how much it means to me.'

'You're welcome, Cor' Irina opened her arms and held the warrior in a warm embrace for a while. 'Good luck on the way. And get back safely.'

Safely...

'Listen, Irina...' Come to think of that, how mean it was of her not to mention that before? 'No matter what happens, don't let David use the Kellendros. The dragon will give you enough protection.'

'The Kellendros? But...'

'He bound her three weeks ago. I was unaware of the full risk then. He will die if he tries to use her power. Don't let him do that.'

She saw the Lady of Athlum clench her teeth. Maybe she realised that before, having Marion's Blessing...

'Thank you, Cor. I'll remember that.'

Corina nodded. Quite to her surprise, she felt sort of... Relieved.

'I need to go, sweetie. Can't keep the Duchess waiting for too long.'

'Sure. Take care.'

Oh, yes. She definitely intended to do that.

... ... ...

His vision was still blurred, but Caedmon was able to make out a shape of the window - a bright yellow rectangle, not far to his left. The sun was probably high already. He wondered what day it was.

There was a commotion to his right, so he slowly turned his head to the side. There was a white silhouette in his view. A familiar one.

'Oh, it's you' he whispered. 'How long have I been unconscious?'

'Almost two days, Commander' said the voice he knew. 'How are you feeling?'

'That's too long.' Caedmon ignored the question. He closed his eyes and recalled: the smoke above Altonas... The water tanks... Oh, yes. And the wine. 'My deputy… Where is he?'

'In the cell, sir. After you collapsed, I checked everything in your office and found the poisoned wine. My _Kadan_ was furious enough to go and fetch the Mitra personally.'

'Did it result in any casualties?' asked Caedmon with mild interest.

'Almost, sir, but we stopped him on time. Your former deputy awaits your judgment now.'

'I'll deal with him. Help me to get up, first.'

'But sir...'

'It's all right if you use the Restore spell now' Caedmon caught the offered hand and sat on the bed. 'It was a Passionbloom poison. I know; I should be more careful.'

The healer gave him some concerned looks before he left. Caedmon tried to ignore him, as he putting his armour back on. Such care was nice, but unnecessary. He felt strong enough to move on his own and that was a good sign, even though he was aware he will need more than a week to recover fully. Passionbloom poison. Really...

He was already in his office, waiting, when two men entered and then one of them quietly left, closing the door behind him. The other one, the Mitra deputy, stared at Caedmon emotionlessly.

'Take a seat, McNeal... Tea?' Caedmon pushed the cup towards his guest. He then leaned back in his chair and clasped his upper hands in front of him. He watched the Mitra sniffing on the tea and then tasting it suspiciously. 'True, the Passionbloom smells of grapes, doesn't it? That's why it's hard to spot it in wine.'

His deputy gave him a nervous look. Suddenly he put the cup down, almost spilling out its content.

'What do you mean by this...' he began, but Caedmon interrupted him.

'Not to worry, McNeal. The one I used is not to be detected by smell or taste' he said and grinned. Given enough care, the Sovani grin was something not easily forgotten. It tended to come back on sleepless nights. Caedmon slowly straightened up and rested his elbows on the table. 'Tell me now... Is that you're ambitious enough to think you can replace me by simple poisoning or is there someone who paid you?'

'You have no proof!' Shouted the man, getting up suddenly. 'How dare you...'

Caedmon gave him a look. Under his gaze the Mitra slowly went silent and sat back.

'Give me the name, McNeal.'

The man whispered something under his breath. Then, as if stroke by a lightning, he stiffened and very slowly bent forward, hitting the table with his forehead. Caedmon sighed, cursing the sharp Sovani hearing. In some cases ignorance was bliss.

He got up, walked around the body and got out of his office. He stood in the corridor for a while, trying to ease the spinning in his head. It was going to be bothersome.

What kind of idiot was that guy, to use Passionbloom on a Sovani? It wasn't deadly for them as it was for other, weaker races. Instead, it was causing effects similar to an extended hangover - and equally annoying.

'You're still here?' He murmured, seeing the familiar silhouette again.

'Sir...'

'Have someone clean the mess in my office. His head should be hanged above the gates, but it's such a barbaric custom... Just get rid of him. Then meet me back in my chambers and have one of your team members bring the plans of the water tanks area. And those of Mojcado, too.'

'Sir...?'

'I know you've been poking about the place lately, Arvan. It's going to be of use, I hope. Something below the city is running us dry. We are going to find out where and what that is.'

'Yes, sir. Then what?'

Caedmon's ears twitched.

'Then, my boy, the Falcons will feel obliged to act.'

... ... ...

It began to rain not long after the travelling party left Athlum. The sky slowly turned grey, as if all the colours have been wiped out. Thick mist hovered above treetops and hung amidst their branches like cold veils. The forest they were passing through got dark - and the party crammed together, placing Anbus that carried the Duchess in the middle. Giant animals weren't accustomed to such weather and they sneezed loudly from time to time, unfolding their short trunks with disgust.

Corina tried to keep on the forefront and as far from Anbus as she could. Truly, she was relieved she could pack her belongings on their back, but she couldn't stand the smell. Or the sound of sneezing, actually. It seemed to drown every other sound from the background, maybe except the constant spatter of the rain. She adjusted her hood. It was rainproof, but still some of the tiny trickles reached her skin, making her shiver. It was cold.

'You have not said a word since we departed' suddenly, she heard Torgal's voice and raised her head to look at him. Until now, he kept close to the Duchess, apparently making some arrangements about the trip on the run. Corina shrugged.

'Neither had you. I'm not saying it's weird, am I?' she snorted, turning to look at the way in front of them. She didn't have to see him to know he laid his ears back under his hood. It probably looked quite funny, though.

'We did not have a chance to talk since yesterday's evening. I thought...' Torgal began and paused. 'I apologise.'

'What for?' Corina looked at him and to her surprise noticed a hint of guilt on his face.

'Apparently my behaviour yesterday was... Less than considerate. I understand your exasperation.'

'You think I'd be angry because of that?' She gasped. 'Wait... You don't actually think I'm angry with you, do you?'

Torgal gave her a confused look.

'It seemed possible enough' he admitted after a while. Corina sighed.

'I'm sorry, Torgal. I didn't intend it to seem that way. It's just...' She hesitated for a while, looking for the right words. She still felt tired and the march since sunrise didn't help much. And it wasn't only that. She felt the weight of the visistone, hidden in the pocket on her chest. She sighed again. 'I admit, there's a lot I need to discuss with you, but... Not right now. There's that company behind us that makes it difficult, you know?'

Torgal nodded. For a moment he marched in silence beside her.

'You are uneasy, Corina. I would feel better, knowing what is happening, although... I will not force you to talk.'

'You could' she grinned suddenly. 'One word from you makes me obey. But thank you. I'll talk to you as soon as it will be possible. It's... Good to have your trust.'

Torgal's ears moved under his hood in a sign of happiness. It did look quite funny.

'I was actually intending to ask about your opinion on our route' added the Sovani after a moment. Corina chuckled.

'I took you a while to reach that point... Which route are we taking?'

'I was considering the Gaslin Caves. There is one exit near the Grand Sand Sea.'

'Okay... Do you want me to point three good things and three bad things about this?'

'Do please tell.'

'Good things.' Corina raised her hand with three fingers extended. 'We make haste, we're not catching colds in the rain and we're gaining speed by getting rid of Anbus. Bad things? Jhana, lots of Jhana and some more Jhana.'

'That covers it, mostly' agreed Torgal indifferently.

'The two of us and that bunch of soldiers from Balterossa should be more than enough to cut our way through...' She hesitated and then added lightly: '...this interference.'

That earned her another twitch of his ears.

'It is settled, then. I will present this option to the Duchess and her husband.'

She turned around once, to see Torgal approaching Anbus and their riders. Talking with him made her forget about cold - and about other unpleasant things: David, this journey, the visistone... Yes, the visistone.

She found it on the table in her chamber, right after she left Lord David. There was a folded piece of paper placed under it. She opened the visistone first - and froze, as she saw herself and Torgal, standing by some window and talking. Whoever recorded that was too far to get the sound clear, but their hands touching and the embrace they shared were obvious enough. So was the piece of paper. "We know, Remnant."

She shuddered. Before she confirmed who made that, she wasn't going to bother Torgal with anything; neither that nor Lord David's knowledge. She looked behind her again, checking for the Duchess.

With a bit of luck, she'll get the answer soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

_No, the story is not dead yet, although in last weeks I was killing and reviewing it multiple times. There are many reasons, personal and others, why chapter seven was so much delayed. I sincerely apologise for that._

_Since I cannot kill it, I will continue to write. I will also try to be more regular in updates, but I cannot promise that. I am very busy with the University right now. I don't know if this is not the last of the beta'ed chapters - there is some... misunderstanding. I hope to clear it soon._

_Anyway, I ask You to keep on waiting, the chapters WILL appear until this story ends the way I want it to end. Thanks for hurrying me up - the author sometimes needs some support from the readers._

* * *

The city of Royotia was a blazing hell of fire. Flames danced on empty streets, crossing the pavements, licking iron lamp-posts, turning stalls and magazines into charcoal debris. A Red glow surrounded stone buildings. Flames found their way inside as well. Walls cracked open in the heat and through the vibrating air they seemed to melt, like wax.

At the side of Mt Altona giant, the pulsing mass of Emeth Tag glowed amidst streams of lava. It too was surrounded by shining, red mist. It was thinner around the Remnant because of the heat and it seemed to pulse in the same rhythm it did - the rhythm of an erupting volcano. Overwhelming, the sound hit the ears like thunder, vibrating through body and soul, forcing the feeble Mitra heart to pound at the same pace, sending silvery glowing blood through the veins in waves…

A call… Like a powerful cry for attention, a cry of might…

Corina opened her eyes.

There was still a glow of the flames on the stone ceiling above her head, but this time it was one of the three campfires their party put up as soon as they stopped for the night. She watched it for a while, reflecting off the crude walls of Gaslin. Here and there thin veins of copper caught the gleam and glittered like tiny orange streams… Like miniature rivers of lava. Corina bit her lower lip and turned away from the wall, wrapping her sleeping bag around her. The air in the Gaslin Caves was cold - much too cold for her liking. If she counted her heartbeats, the rate would be lower than normal. Slower blood flow made her constantly dizzy and she had to keep herself either comfortably warm or constantly in motion to maintain her focus. Truly, having the meteorite injected resulted in many discomforts, but they were nothing compared to the advantages. She thought of the Silver Dragon and decided she missed it already.

Then again, the sound of her own heartbeat made her think of the burning city…

How was she supposed to sleep, with that dream haunting her, calling her with unspoken longing…? Her body was exhausted, but the Remnant in her responded to the beat of Emeth Tag's fiery heart in her dream, making her restless. It was pointless to try and fall asleep right now. She could as well do something useful.

Corina got up, quietly picking up her katanas. She noticed one of Charlotte's maids open her eyes and look at her, then, obviously deciding her harmless, pretending to sleep again. Corina was enjoying their company. Both girls were hiding weapons under their fancy dresses and it was quite obvious their knowledge of combat and mystic arts were far broader than their interest in fashion. It was a mystery where Charlotte hired them from, but Corina intended to find out. Perhaps Irina could use a maid like that too.

On the other side of the cave was the men's campfire. Corina cast a quick glance towards it to check if Torgal was asleep, but it seemed so. It was fortunate. He would probably start worrying about her, were he to saw her being awaken and right now it was the last thing she wanted. A Qsiti soldier, who stood on guard near the entrance of the cave, gave her a look as if she wanted to ask her some questions, but Corina just shrugged. She noticed before all Balterossan soldiers were instructed not to bother 'guests from Athlum' and she decided it was quite convenient.

'I'll go and scout around a little' she said though, just in case. 'It would be nice, if you sent a searching party in case I don't come back in three hours or so, sweetie.'

The Qsiti nodded wordlessly, but the look on her face was worth a thousand words.

After some ten minutes of marching, Corina began to relax in some specific way. Her mind at ease, she concentrated on the signals that were coming from the environment. In the dim light of fluorescent plants she had to depend more on her ears and nose - and though her own were hardly as sensitive as Torgal's, during the last few months she had learnt from him how to depend on them in a new and quite unfamiliar way. Her ears told her there were Shellflies in a nearby tunnel and after a while she was able to recognise four different patterns of beating wings. As she went on, she could hear the animals had perceived her presence, but, although agitated, they didn't want to attack her. Corina decided to let them be with a bit of regret. Some fighting would do her good, easing her own anxiousness. She kept thinking about it for a while, until, quite suddenly, she ran unto a Jhana trail.

Their scent hovered in the air. She didn't need Torgal's nose to recognise it. Judging by the intensity, a larger group of monsters passed by not long ago. Her Sovani would probably be able to tell how many and precisely when, but she didn't need so detailed information. Casually, she checked if her katanas could be easily unsheathed and went on.

... ... ...

Following Corina's trail, Torgal wondered what was she thinking, leaving the camp alone just like that. Of course, he was aware there weren't too many things that could really endanger her here in Gaslin. Rare monsters were - literary - rare and she would most likely avoid bigger groups of Jhana, were she to run into them. Torgal stifled a sigh. Apparently 'most likely' was a key phrase here.

Corina's uneasiness about something was apparent, although she tried to conceal that, acting quite naturally all day. On the contrary, this has raised Torgal's suspicions even more. And although he told her he wasn't going to ask questions until she was ready to talk about it, he knew he couldn't allow himself the luxury of ignorance.

On the other hand, the conclusion he came up with after analysing Corina's behaviour wasn't appealing to him at all...

The scent of blood made him stop and his upper arms moved immediately towards the lerajes' handles. Cautiously, he moved closer. The tunnel he was following widened here and opened into two. Three dead Jhana lay on the floor. Torgal examined the bodies, noticing several traits that suggested him Corina did well ambushing the group and killing at least two monsters (the shape of the wounds suggested the attack occurred from behind), before the last one noticed what was happening.

He checked the openings of both corridors, before he decided Corina took the right one. His nose was proven right by the time he marched a hundred meters down the tunnel. She appeared from around the corner, walking too quietly to be heard by any other ear than a Sovani one.

'What the hell are you doing here?' she asked in a lowered voice, approaching him. 'I felt your presence, it's distracting me!'

'It appeared to me you might require assistance.'

She snorted and watched him for a moment, obviously irritated.

'I can do well on my own, sweetie.'

'That is true. Although I was not referring to Jhana.'

Corina was silent, pretending not to hear his last sentence. In the dim light Torgal saw her face getting blank; as usual, when she didn't want to discuss something.

'There are more Jhana down the tunnel' she said, trying to sound casually. 'I don't know, how many exactly. I thought I'd better find you first. I supposed you might want to come along.'

She turned around and started walking without waiting for his reply. Torgal quickly made up his mind.

'Was it Lord David?' he asked. Corina froze.

'What are you talking about?'

'You did not say a word of argument, when you were told to go to Balterossa' explained Torgal and stood beside her, putting his hand on her arm. He felt her tremble. 'And it was after he required your presence that you had subsided into silence. I cannot help, but grow suspicious. Tell me, beloved.'

Corina turned around and studied his face for a moment. Then she sighed.

'That's unfair, Torgal. You asked me directly, even though... But yes. You're right. He found out.'

Torgal felt an icy sensation, spreading from around his heart towards his limbs, bristling his fur. Even though he expected her to confirm that, it wasn't any easier to accept what he most feared in the last months. He cast a glance at Corina, her face full of concern, and pushed all negative thoughts away. Here and now, her presence and comfort was all that mattered.

'I understand. Thank you for telling me.'

She caught his hand, when he tried to walk along.

'That's it?' she asked, bewildered. 'You're not going to panic or something? No remorse? No need to perform a ritual suicide?'

She sounded sarcastic, but Torgal was aware that beneath this façade she was hiding relief.

'This is neither the right time for overreacting, nor the best way to deal with such matters. We shall decide on our actions while on our way back to Athlum' he said, doing quite well in sounding confident. He brushed her hair gently; in a similar manner she sometimes did, stroking him between the ears to comfort him. 'I feel no particular need to forsake my life right now.'

Corina nodded and gave him a punch in the ribs.

'If that's so, let's move on before the Jhana get away!'

Deeper down the way, the tunnel opened again into a large cave. It was filled with light, because some of the monsters brought lit torches with them. It was also filled with grunts and yells Jhana communicated with. Torgal and Corina stopped before the last available turn and the Sovani carefully looked around the corner.

'At least three dozens' he whispered so silently, she had trouble hearing him. 'I see five shamans and at least ten mages.'

'We can pull it off!' hissed Corina, catching his lower arm. 'Just let me do it. Use the Remnant in me!'

'Let us withdraw' said Torgal quietly, ignoring her. Corina grumbled silently, but she followed him back in the depths of the tunnel.

'Why not?' she insisted a bit louder, once they were out of Jhana range and sounds the monsters were making got silent in the distance. 'I'd wipe them out in an instant, if you only…'

'No!'

Corina was immediately silent. Torgal almost felt guilty, but her insistence was unexplained. She suggested him once that her Remnant power could be used in battle, although she didn't explain what type of ability she possessed. Also, she has never pressured him to try, knowing it would lead to immediate disclosure; not to mention the very process could endanger his life.

She was still looking at him, expressionless. He had no idea what she was thinking about right now, but this silence after a sudden outburst was much unnatural.

'There is no such need' Torgal said. 'We can avoid Jhana, taking a different route. You know which one I am talking about.'

Corina nodded in silence. A bit surprised, he continued:

'I want you to go back to the camp and lead the party out of Gaslin caves immediately. The Jhana would not be here in such large numbers, if they were not here to ambush us.'

'What about you?' Corina asked silently. Her voice seemed weak.

'I will slow the Jhana, if necessary.'

'Then I'll stay with you.'

'Both of us cannot stay here. You must…'

'Then you go, Torgal!' Corina burst out, almost shouting. Then, as if gaining back her control, she stepped down. 'I'm sorry. I'm going right now.'

'What is wrong, beloved?'

'I'm fine. And don't!' she interrupted him, raising her hand. 'At least don't force me to talk about that. Once a day is enough. Just… don't play hero, okay? I don't want you to get hurt.'

Torgal watched her disappearing into the darkness. He didn't know how to react to that. It was worrying him in a way he was unfamiliar with – he understood it was coming directly from the fact he cared about her.

The importance of that was not to be underestimated.

... ... ...

The movement in the bed woke David up. He opened his eyes to see Irina, who sat with her knees under her chin, her naked body wrapped in the blanket. A faint, bluish glow surrounded her, outlining her face and bare arms. She sat still, as if waiting for something or maybe listening to a distant sound, audible only for her. Too surprised to make a move, David waited until the light around his wife faded away and she turned to smile at him.

'Sorry to wake you up, David' she said silently.

'Was that Marion's Blessing? Are you alright?' Sitting up, David cursed himself for the order of these two sentences. Irina didn't seem to notice.

'Yes and yes. You don't need to worry.'

She leaned towards him and rested her head against his chest. Her arms were icy cold, suggesting she was up long before she accidentally awakened him. David caressed her hair gently. It was a pleasure he just began to get used to – her presence and warmth so close and so wiling to be shared with him… The memory of that suddenly made him blush. At first he didn't expect Irina to be so… imaginative.

'I had a dream' she whispered suddenly, pulling him back to present.

'What kind of a dream?'

Irina hesitated, twisting in his embrace until she found a position in which, comfortably rested in his arms, she was able to look at his face.

'A Remnant-like dream' she said finally, causing him to raise his eyebrows questioningly. 'Well… It's not the best way to put it, actually. I dreamt I was a Remnant. I saw what it saw.'

'You mean the Silver Dragon?' It was an odd thought, but the first that came to him at the moment.

'No, of course not!' Irina snorted, as if he amused her a lot. 'I couldn't dream about it, it's bound! I mean another Remnant. Somewhere near Athlum, I think.'

An unbound Remnant near Athlum?

'Are you sure of it?' Various images crossed David's mind at this point. An unbound Remnant would be most likely here because of the Conqueror, wouldn't it? Unless they were coming back on their own; which was highly unlikely, at least according to Miss Silvermoon. Why was it here? And where, precisely, was it?

Almost like hearing his thoughts, Irina suddenly stiffened in his arms. She seemed to focus, her eyes gazing at something far beyond David and the ceiling of their bedroom. After a moment her skin began to glow again.

'I know what I saw' she whispered. Her brows furrowed in concentration. 'There was… the light of some cave plants. And then the light of torches. I saw copper veins, embedded in rock… I think it was Gaslin.' She was silent for a while and then, with a deep breath, she relaxed. Bluish light disappeared. The smile she gave him was a weak one, though. Very weak.

'Irina, you shouldn't have done that again!'

She shook her head.

'I can't help it, when it happens while I'm asleep. And once it happens, it would be foolish not to follow, David. I have to do that for you.'

'Darling, we don't know how your power has changed after the Cleansing! You cannot possibly be thinking…'

'And that comes from a person, who bound the Kellendros at the first opportunity, ignoring all the danger' she said teasingly. David stared at her bewildered. 'Corina told me. She also told me not to let you use it. It could kill you.'

…Was it Pagus who once warned him about gossiping women?

'Corina is in Gaslin with the others' continued Irina, ignoring him. 'I could sense her and her binder in my dream. But she won't handle it. Not when she has others to watch for and the mission you sent her on.'

Irina embraced him tighter, pressing her cheek to his neck.

'It's good you sent them together, Cor and Torgal, I mean. That will shut those gossipy mouths in the Castle, if they think you're supporting it.'

'Goodness, Irina! How do you know about it?'

'As a Lady, I am supposed, right?' she giggled a little. 'Emmy told me the latest gossip and I got all the rest from you. You told me you're sending them both to Balterossa, remember?'

'And the gossipy mouths?'

'Something like that spreads fast in a Castle full of people.'

David sighed. Apparently, she knew what she was talking about.

'And you think the fact I sent them off together will stop people from gossiping?'

'No, of course not' Irina shrugged. 'But if anyone thought of offending either Cor or Torgal in any way, he'll think twice knowing you're backing them up.'

He seriously hoped she was right about this one as well.

... ... ...

'Everybody gets up now!' yelled Corina, as she ran past the guarding Balterossan soldier. Her voice caused a nervous commotion in the camp. Several soldiers jerked to their feet, drawing their weapons.

'Are we under attack?' asked Charlotte's voice. The Duchess sounded genuinely scared, though Corina suspected it was just an act.

'Not yet, milady. But we're going to be, if we won't move out of here at once' she replied. 'There are Jhana on the way. We have to walk round them.'

'What are you talking about?' sneered Paris, approaching her. 'How do you know that, Miss Silvermoon? And where is the Sovani?'

Corina slowly turned to face him. This guy kept annoying her, especially when he was referring to Torgal with such disregard, and right now she didn't feel too patient. From time to time she felt her heart catching the rhythm of the erupting volcano. Her Remnant part was growing more and more restless, and she was aware of the reason. She yearned for the same energy Emeth Tag gained with the destruction of Royotia. The power of human lives.

She drew a breath, calming herself. She was a Mitra. And even if not, she was bound. She had to remember that.

She looked Paris in the eyes.

'I saw them, sir' she said, as normally, as she could. 'Torgal stayed behind to slow them down and give us time. We need to hurry. There is another way we can take, not the trade route you are used to, but it's not as easy. I will lead the way.'

The Duke looked at her, as if wondering whether to believe her or not. Corina prayed for patience, waiting.

'Let's move out, men!' he said aloud. 'Protect your lady on the way and follow Miss Silvermoon!'

Urging them to hurry and leave all unnecessary luggages behind, Corina led the party out of the cave they were resting in and down the dark tunnels. Torches some of the soldiers were carrying, casted flickering shadows on the stone walls. Corina tried to switch back to relying on her hearing, but it was hard with all the commotion behind her. She felt anxiousness rising inside her.

'My mistress wants to ask you a question' she heard a voice and looked into the eyes of one of Charlotte's maidens. The Qsiti girl was trotting beside Corina, her round eyes almost black in the darkness of the tunnel. 'She asks: "Will he be all right?"'

Corina bit her lower lip. That was the question she was asking herself all the time.

'Tell the Duchess I hope so.'

They reached the point where the tunnel opened into two almost in the same moment, in which the rearguard reported that Jhana were on their trail.

'Behind us?' Corina made her way from the front of the column to its end. The Yama soldier saluted her.

'Yes ma'am! We eliminated several of them, but more are catching up.'

'This is some madness!' exclaimed Paris. 'Why did you Athlumians suggest this route in the first place?'

Corina ignored him. If that second group of Jhana were to reach the fork in the tunnel before Torgal, he'd be cut off. She quickly made up her mind.

'Follow this corridor, until you reach the stone bridge' she said, turning her attention to the Duchess. 'Wait for me there, it's dangerous to cross it without a guide.'

Charlotte nodded, looking at her with her eyes wide, as if in fear. But Corina saw in them, what she expected to see: unshaken willpower.

'And if you won't return, Miss Silvermoon?'

Corina cast a glance at Paris, then looked back at Charlotte.

'You'll have to take your chances. Good luck.'

The light of the torches disappeared in the left tunnel. Corina's eyes slowly adapted to the darkness. She could see now openings to all the tunnels and dead bodies of three Jhana she killed here previously… Wait. She could've sworn she defeated at least seven monsters.

Out of curiosity, she went closer to examine the bodies. There were still three: two fighters and a shaman. But there was at least one magus before! He didn't just stand up and walked away, did he…?

The noise in the distance made her jerk up to her feet and unsheathe her katanas. There was a light in the corridor their party had come from, just as the rearguard had stated. Corina took a battle stance, waiting. The thoughts ran through her head. How was that they didn't notice Jhana behind them earlier? How was that there were so many here in Gaslin, when it's still supposed to be a trade route, cleaned by groups of mercenaries regularly twice a month? She hesitated, when another thought presented herself. How many have they SPAWNED today?

No, it was impossible. Only the Collapse would spawn monsters in such large numbers…

But it had to be a Collapse. Otherwise the bodies of defeated Jhana would not disappear. Those monsters created during Remnant activity weren't regular beasts – of course, they fought and died like them, but once killed, they scattered in sparks and were gone. Corina bit her lower lip, as she noticed first Jhana running towards her down the corridor. Let's see if this one scatters as well…

It did. And several others too, once her blades cut through their throats and swipe off their limbs. Corina twisted and danced among the monsters, slashing and cutting with almost inhuman speed. Blood stained her clothes, but disappeared almost as quickly, as it splashed about. Not one of the monsters was real – soon she stood in the middle of the scattering sparks, swirling in the air and dripping from her katanas.

So there was another Remnant in Gaslin… The unbound one, yearning for the energy, echo of which she felt inside her and mistaken for her own. There was some sort of relief she felt after realising that. It was quite creepy to desire deaths for her own existence…

She heard Torgal's voice, echoing in the other corridor.

'You merely delay the inevitable!'

Corina ran towards him, only to see Jhana escaping his four leraje. Torgal stood in the middle of the tunnel, successfully blocking the way. Only three monsters were able to approach him at a time and it proved impossible for them to strike him down. Several dead bodies lay at his feet, some of them already disappearing. Corina shouted to him and the Sovani swiftly turned to the side, allowing her to ran past him and join the fighting. Together they pushed the rest of the monsters back and few Jhana that were still standing, decided to retreat.

'Hmph, fleeing!' snorted Torgal contemptuously. Corina grinned and turned to face him. She eyed him thoroughly, looking for wounds. It seemed all the blood came from Jhana, though. The regular ones.

'We need to hurry' she said, still looking in case she missed something. 'There are Jhana on our backs as well. I think there's a Remnant somewhere, spawning them like mad.'

Torgal nodded. He has obviously drawn the same conclusion as she did.

'You're not hurt, are you?'

'Mere scratches that do not need attendance. I presume you were amusing yourself as well, Corina?'

She grinned at him and they walked back to the fork, and took the same route Charlotte's party did. Corina watched Torgal's ears, twitching from time to time, catching sounds too faint for her to hear. His long earring caught glimpses of light, as it swayed to and fro. She tried to be as silent, as she could, not to disturb him. Suddenly the Sovani caught her arm, stopping her in place.

'What do you hear?' she whispered. He shook his head.

'Use your sense of smell and tell me, what is wrong here.'

'Fine time to test me!' she sneered, but obediently concentrated on her nose. 'I can't smell anything!'

'How about powder?'

Corina gasped, suddenly realised he was right.

'They left explosives on the way? Bastards!'

Torgal didn't respond, sniffing the air carefully.

'I am uncertain, but it is possible the explosives are flash bombs.'

'Yeah, and poison and whatever else! Can you see them?'

'Unfortunately, no.'

Corina murmured something to herself for a while, before she caught his hand and pulled him back towards the fork.

'I have an idea.'

... ... ...

The bridge Corina mentioned could hardly be called one. It looked more like a stone arch, seeming too crumbled and damaged to sustain the weight of a single Qsiti. The party arrived at its base and stood there. Paris was walking up and down the crest of the ravine, looking inside and cursing aloud.

'We shouldn't have listened to them in the first place!' he turned to his wife finally. 'I told you nothing good comes from listening to Sovanis, but you insisted…'

Charlotte raised her eyes at him. She had a good practice in crying at a moment's notice and this always made her husband start apologising. Just right now. She was tired of him already, but she knew she had to keep this façade for a while longer. Wiping her eyes, the Duchess faked a weak smile.

'Forgive me, my love' she said, her voice trembling genuinely. 'But I have so much trust in Miss Silvermoon… She will lead us out of this horrible place, I know it!'

'If you say so' agreed Paris, kissing her palms.

Suddenly the sound of an explosion came from the corridor. Charlotte uttered a faint cry and caught her husband's arm.

'What is it?' she asked, cursing him on the inside. Although placing explosives on Jhana way was definitely a smart move, it was imbecilic to endanger Corina and the General. But it was something her husband would do, for sure. She sometimes wondered if his hatred towards Sovanis wasn't some sign of a premonition on his part…

Before Paris had time to answer her, a cloud of smoke erupted from the entrance of the corridor, blowing off some of the torches. There were some screams and grunts, suggesting Jhana were inside, and sounds of blades clashing against one another. Then there was a flash, which successfully blinded everyone. Charlotte shielded her eyes with her hands.

From the corridor a single Jhana waddled out. It was alive, but knocked unconscious by a stun trap. It rolled on the floor until it came to a standstill. Few soldiers drew their weapons, but before they made a move, Miss Silvermoon ran out of the darkness and sank her katana in monster's body. Blood gushed in the air, staining nearby soldiers and two large fans Charlotte's maids opened to protect their mistress' dress. Corina slowly straightened up, as the dead Jhana scattered into sparks. General Torgal appeared from the darkness beside her.

'That was fun!' she said, turning towards the Sovani and grinning. 'Let's do it again!'

'At the next opportunity, Miss Silvermoon' replied Torgal indifferently and bowed slightly towards Charlotte. 'My lady, it is good to see you unharmed.'

'A good route you've chosen to achieve that!' sneered Paris. The Sovani's ears twitched gently.

'As far as I can see, we're all fine and kicking' answered Corina, before he had a chance to speak. 'We're just a moment away from the exit. Let's move on.'

She stepped on the stone bridge first, as if not concerned with its fragility. Small pebbles dripped from under her feet and fell into the ravine.

'Oh, she is going to fall!' exclaimed Charlotte, raising her hands to her mouth. She cast a quick glance at Sovani General, who shook his head.

'It's an illusion' he said calmly. 'The bridge is wider than it seems. Although there should not be more than two people crossing it at a time. And it is best to keep to the middle. I shall come as a rearguard, in case the Jhana were to attack us again.'

It turned out he was right. When Charlotte took her first step on the bridge, escorted by her Mitra maid, she noticed the difference between what was visible from the edge of the ravine and now. The bridge was at least five feet wide and it was quite flat at the top, making the crossing an easy enough experience. Corina was awaiting her at the other end.

'It was quite a performance, Miss Silvermoon' said Charlotte quietly, as she paused beside the warrior. 'Shame I cannot participate in this fun.'

'You wouldn't like it' smiled Corina at her. She had a piece of material wrapped around her left arm.

'You're wounded!'

'Nothing special, don't be bothered. Torgal insisted I dressed this wound, so I did.'

Charlotte smiled back, but the smile was faint. Slowly, she placed her hands on her abdomen.

'Charlie…?'

'I'm… fine…' she whispered, but she knew she was lying. Her knees bent and she was caught by her maid. In the darkening world Corina's concerned face appeared in front of her eyes. Charlotte heard her cursing.

Drifting away, she could think only about one thing.

Just save the damned baby!

* * *

_I swear there is a reason for her to say that! :P_

_To be continued (I swear^^).  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_I finally made chapter 8 ^^_

_Unfortunately, this time it's unbeta'ed. Sorry. It seems that either I cannot clear the misunderstanding well, or I am not being listened too. Shame... I'm going to miss those long emails..._

_Btw. It seems I failed to add the link last time. Looks like they're automatically cut off... __Meh. Anyway, if You want to, You can simply check my LJ account... It's marked as my homepage on my profile. The story is marked as Third Intermission. I hope there will be some reviews to that one!_

_And to this chapter as well :)

* * *

_

High stone walls around Baaluk seemed inaccessible. They were steep, smooth, with hardly any ledge available for the hand to catch or foot to step on. Here and there, on narrow shelves were plants: grass, some flowers, which seeds were probably carried here by wind or birds; in rare cases small trees, mostly birch. In the warm, afternoon air, orange and yellow leaves slowly circled down amidst thin columns of smoke and clouds of slowly setting dust. Some of them landed on glowing debris and caught fire, adding intense colour of the flames to their own. It seemed most of the town was in ruin now: some buildings burnt, some smashed by boulders. A large portion of stone wall seemed to crash down, successfully blocking the entrance to Baaluk. Here and there smaller rocks were piled up, as if in attempt of clearing the way. Small piles of various items were also scattered around the place: weapons, jewellery, food and bottled wine, clothes mixed up with blankets, and, for some weird reason, three-meter high tower of plates. Further away an intriguing construction was build around the old, dead tree that until three years ago held the Remnant Brimuslabus. It consisted mostly of various items used in explosives and traps arts, stashed together chaotically, one on the top of another. It looked like the slightest move of any of them could cause an explosion.

The person responsible for all the mess below was currently sitting on the edge of the cliff, his legs dangling in the air, his mouth full of late raspberries. Large bushes of sweet fruits grew on the top of the stone wall. Wyngale smelled them from halfway up and this made him climb twice faster. Now he was resting, setting sun warming his back, as he was looking down at the ruined town, wondering at how marvellously effective were his new weapons. He never suspected the old item shop had Sovani-oriented staffs stashed on the backyards - and, to be frank, he would never use mystic-typed weapons, if he had any other choice. He wasn't accustomed to them. Still, the moment he laid his hands (all four) on Haures', he nevertheless decided to try them out. All four. The effect surprised even him and for some hours made him struggle between taking his old Shaxes along as well. In the end he decided to take two staffs and two katanas. The disproportion between weapons made him look stupid, but he didn't care much. Not after those stone wall collapsed just like that!

Trying out his newly acquired gear, he rummaged through the debris, setting something on fire from time to time just to get used to Haures'. Of course, he figured out where the Fallen was hiding almost immediately; and almost immediately he began to try and find the way down below the old Brimuslabus' tree. It seemed the gate he used last time was sealed from the inside and after some time of banging at it, shouting and sending various spells that didn't make a single scratch, Wyngale decided to use stronger arguments.

He got up to his feet and stretched. From here the tree seemed still as huge, as it was from the ground level. Tiny circle of explosives seemed not enough to make an impression on the old giant. Wyngale started to wonder…

…and he heard voices.

He shook his head, surprised. Say whatever you like, he wasn't THAT mad yet.

The voices were closer now, as if someone was approaching along the cliffs, arguing with someone else, who was responding with single words. It seemed the first person was unhappy with the choice of the path.

'Say now, if we had only chosen the other side of the valley, we wouldn't have to force our way through all those raspberry bushes, goodness me!'

'I like raspberries' responded the second person, earning an immediate points from Wyngale.

'You're tall enough to see above them' pointed out the first voice, suggesting its owner was a Qsiti. 'Can you see something down in the valley yet?'

'Lots of ruins' said the second voice, the Mitra man, whose face was partially covered by the hood - Wyngale saw him emerging from the bushes and freezing momentarily. The Sovani waved one of his hands welcomingly.

'Hello there!' he said, grinning. 'Any chance you or your friend have any explosives on you?'

The Qsiti woman appeared behind her companion and gasped, looking at Wyngale in surprise. Her large eyes seemed to widen even more, when she spotted his mixed gear.

'Who are you…' began the Mitra and hesitated, before adding '…sir?' The Qsiti nudged him in the ribs.

'He's a Sovani!' she whispered under her breath, but loud enough for Wyngale to hear. It seemed the realisation of that simple fact meant something to the Mitra, who coughed nervously.

'Ahem… what were you saying you wanted, sir?'

'Wyngale' said Wyngale. This was beginning to be funny.

'What is a wyngale, sir?'

'No, my name is Wyngale. Do you have any explosives on you? I could find a nice use for them all.'

The two looked at each other and the Mitra made a little shrug.

'Better give him all you have' whispered the Qsiti secretly. Wyngale started to wonder, whether he really looked like that madman he was, with two different sets of weapons, torn and blood-stained clothes and welcoming smile on his face. Actually, maybe he shouldn't have smiled. Ah, whatever.

'Gee, thanks a lot!' he exclaimed, taking a pack of smoke and poison bombs from the Mitra. Weighing them in one hand, the Sovani approached the edge of the cliff and stood there for a moment, judging the distance. His new companions slowly came closer, looking down. The Qsiti gasped.

'Whoa, it looks worse than I thought!' she said and gave the Mitra a questioning look. For a moment they seemed to exchange some signs, using movements of their hands. Wyngale didn't pay attention.

'Excuse me, sir Wyngale' said the Mitra finally. 'What do you need explosives for?'

'See that tree?' pointed Wyngale with his lower arm. 'See that pile around it? We're gonna have fireworks today!'

He waved his hand, sending the package he was holding into the valley. It caught the last glimpse of the setting sun, as it fell onto the mass of explosives below. Various boxes clanked, as they hit one another, falling from the pile. The Mitra grabbed his companions' arm and dragged her to the ground. Wyngale didn't bother to move.

Small, clanking sounds died after a while. Nothing happened.

'Ah, bummer' sighed the Sovani. He raised one Haures above his head and made a circle in the air. Yellow glow appeared around it, burning in the darkening air like a flame. 'Kaboom!'

'Oh shi-' began the Mitra and quickly covered his head with his arms. Orange ring of fire spread around the tree, enflaming the explosives. White light erupted, hitting the sky like a giant column. Wyngale started to laugh.

... ... ...

Further to the east from Baaluk the sky was already dark and far dots of stars seemed to shimmer in the vibrating air. The desert was cooling down, sending the heat up towards the open sky. Sitting on the sand dune, Corina still felt its comfortable warmth with her hands, but she knew quite soon it will be icy cold. She sighed a little. At least there was no stone ceiling above her head. She always had that claustrophobic sensation inside caves.

She listened to the sound of Torgal's steps, as the sand gritted under his feet. The Sovani stood behind her and for a moment contemplated the desert in silence.

'Any Jhana behind us?' she asked after a while.

'Apparently they are too scared of the Spiritlord birds to leave the caves.'

'Oh, wonderful. Any Spiritlords, then?'

'Not so late in the evening, Corina.'

She nodded. After dawn, they will have to implement some extra safety measures to avoid the giant birds. Autumn was the season when younglings were leaving the nest to start hunting on their own - they were mostly stupid beasts, eager to attack anything that moved, not paying attention to possible odds. If the travelling party could avoid them all, they would be calling themselves lucky.

'I'll go and see the Duchess' said Corina, getting up.

She walked towards Charlotte's campfire slowly, deep in thoughts. It wasn't probably the best moment to start asking questions, but it could be the last possible one she had. Tomorrow, if they were lucky, they will meet some scouts from Balterossa and, if they were even more lucky, one or two of the scouts will be riding an Anbu. Putting Charlotte on the mount will make them reach the city before nightfall or even sooner - depends on the level of said luck they had. Corina smiled to herself. So far, everything proved them quite fortunate. After all, none of the party members has died yet.

The Qsiti maid stopped her few meters from the campfire.

'The Lady is resting now' she said, eyeing her. 'She is not to be disturbed.'

'If that's Miss Silvermoon, the lady says to let her pass' called the voice of the Mitra maid. Cor made a little shrug.

'Pardon the girls, they're really good in protecting my privacy' said Charlotte, as Corina sat on the ground beside the fire. 'Mina, Lena, make sure no one overhears my conversation with Miss Silvermoon.'

Both maids bowed their heads a little and withdrew, keeping a distance of few meters from the campfire, each one on one of the sides.

'Will you tell me where you got them from, sweetie?' asked Corina, trying to sound neutral. 'I think Lady of Athlum could use having one or two for her own.'

'She doesn't need one, your Lady' answered Charlotte, sitting up. She had some troubles with that, but she refused to accept help, waving her hand in the air dismissively. 'For first, she has you as a last instance. Second… Those girls might not want to work for her. They only work for me, because I promised them things. I promised them revenge.'

Corina raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. Patiently, she waited for the Duchess to say more.

'But you didn't come to ask me about girls, did you?' Charlotte smiled at her cunningly. It was almost creepy, the way her small, cute face could express a grin like that. 'What is it?'

'There is a certain visistone I received' said Cor, pretending her attention was concentrated entirely on the dancing flames. 'It's a very disturbing visistone. I wonder what you know about it.'

The Duchess was silent for a while.

'I don't know anything' she said sternly. 'I'm guessing what the visistone can be about.' Casually, she turned her face, as if looking at the horizon, towards the place were Torgal's tall silhouette could be seen, dark across deep indigo of the sky. Corina nodded slowly. 'I see. I swear it is not my doing.'

'I presume I can trust you?'

'You don't of course' replied Charlotte and her eyes flashed a little. 'I understand. Will one secret of mine, revealed to you, make you feel more comfortable?'

'How so?'

'It is simple. I don't wish to make an enemy out of you. I might not be able to make you my ally, but I wish you to be at least neutral towards me and Balterossa. I know what… who you are' Charlotte corrected herself, gesturing with her gaze at her silent maids. 'To ensure at least a bit of your trust, I am willing to tell you something that you will be able to use against me, if you like. That way, we will be settled, knowing something about one another. What do you say?'

'I'll say you caught my attention' Cor smiled. 'Tell me, why is your child damned, then.'

Charlotte froze a little, surprised.

'What do you mean?'

'You mumbled something like this, when you lost your consciousness. Don't worry. Me and your girls were the only ones to hear that.'

'Oh, glorious!' the Duchess sneered, fidgeting under her blanket. For a while she seemed nervous, but she quickly controlled herself back and made a false smile. 'Guess I have no choice now. Very well. It is not Paris' child.'

Corina made a little cough.

'Oh.'

'Come on! You don't think I am going to carry a child of a man, who thinks a woman can be made pregnant by a single kiss!' sneered Charlotte again, this time a little annoyed.

'Is that what happens to the world's most famous lovers?' asked Cor with a grin.

'Perhaps. Or what could happen, if only the romance was not faked from the very beginning. I can see how someone can fall for his cute face, but the content of his brain! Or rather complete lack of it! Not something I expect from a lover, but something I can expect from a husband.'

'Fair enough' watching agitated face of the Duchess, Corina wondered for a while, if the excitement won't harm her, especially after her recent collapse. Casually, she moved her hand towards Charlotte's body, catching the vibration of her aura. It felt safe, even though it radiated certain uneasiness. 'Who's the father, then?'

Charlotte was silent again.

'I cannot tell you. Both for mine and his safety. What I can tell you, though, is that it wasn't some foolish romantic thing. Simple business.'

'Is that why the child is damned?'

'It's not! I might not be a perfect material for a mother, but I do care for the baby. It's my investment and I need to protect it. It's the most important person in whole Balterossa now. Go figure.'

'You said a lot' Corina straightened up again, breaking the contact with Duchess' aura.

'I know. But I'm damned, if I ever did anything without thinking it through.' Charlotte looked up and stared at the sky for a while. 'I trust you, I think. I trust you can save Balterossa.'

Corina shrugged.

'I'm guessing that's the reason why Lord David sent you here' continued the Duchess, unmoved. 'If there really is a Remnant causing all the trouble, you are probably the only person to stop it, somehow.'

'I'll do only what I am told to' said Corina slowly. Charlotte laughed.

'Maybe… But I heard you have the history of doing more. The girls…' she pointed out to her maids and lowered her voice. 'Both of them are from Ladies of the Bloody Alice. I guess you're familiar with the name.'

Corina was familiar, but she didn't feel it necessary to confirm.

'They heard about you from before, when you were using other name. There was that incident in Nagapur, when the Gwayn went rampage…'

'I did what I was told' Cor interrupted her coldly. 'I was assigned to protect the Seven and they were in Nagapur then. I did what I was told. All the rest is nothing but a gossip.'

'A gossip you're trying to defy very strongly, but I get it' Charlotte grinned. 'After all, I don't think the Seven were scattered along all Nordenalm, right?'

Corina shrugged again and got up. There was a commotion behind her and someone shouted, pointing to the west. She turned around to see white, thin column of light, cutting through the dark sky. At its top there was something like a cloud, making it all look like some sort of giant mushroom.

'What's that?' asked Charlotte, not able to stand up.

'It seems Baaluk is finally done for' murmured Corina.

... ... ...

White towers of Balterossa contrasted sharply with the deep blue of afternoon sky. They stood in circle, four on the northern side and four on the southern, surrounding the centre of the Spirale Market where the Tao Tie used to be. Without the giant Remnant they seemed abandoned and somehow disappointed - as if their guardian duty resulted in failure. The city of the dreaming spires, as once named by the poet, was no longer peacefully asleep. It was dying.

On their way, Charlotte's party saw three larger columns of refugees, not counting smaller, separate groups. All of them were headed for Elysion and each group had different, sometimes contradicted information to share. The news was dire. Only few water tanks were still containing some amounts of water - their number varied from four to one. Most of the citizens have already left.

The city of Royotia was destroyed by the erupting volcano. There were no survivors.

Corina tried to watch Charlotte and Paris at the same time, as they received the confirmation from a Silver Falcon, who was escorting people to Elysion. The prince was devastated, but the Duchess, under careful mask of grief and sympathy, seemed disappointed. Of course, thought Corina, she must've counted on ruling Royotia one day and maybe consider it a safe alternative, once Balterossa was claimed by the desert... Now, there was nowhere to go.

She noticed Charlotte gracefully thanking the Silver Falcon, who offered his help in seeing the party back to Balterossa, and asking him to protect her people instead. Something about her suggested that wasn't only for show.

As Corina predicted, they were lend an Anbu and the party speeded up under the desert sun. They ran at some young Spiritlords on the way, but managed to kill them or drive them away. Except for some minor wounds, there were no casualties and they travelled restlessly until they saw white towers on the horizon. Seeing the city so close, Corina breathed with relief. Her arm was beginning to bother her a bit, but she refused to accept more medical care than Torgal already provided her. After all, she knew the meteorite in her blood was enough to allow her to heal before sunrise. Still, the wound itched and she hardly controlled herself not to scratch the bandages.

'Stubborn' whispered Torgal, as he caught up with her. She gave him a gentle punch on the ribs.

There were people awaiting the Duchess at the gates of Balterossa: soldiers in ceremonial gear, few richly dressed men, who looked like merchants and a small group of Silver Falcons, led by a Sovani in full armour. Corina noticed the nod he and Torgal exchanged, when the party stopped and Charlotte and Paris were receiving a warm welcome.

'You know him?' she asked under her breath, as the Duchess began to ensure everyone that 'everything will be taken care of' and 'there is no need to panic'.

'His name is Caedmon. We have met a few times' said Torgal in response. Corina realised there was something more than just that, but she also knew her Sovani won't say anything else right now. She made a little shrug and waited, until Charlotte finished her speech. The Duchess gestured towards Caedmon, before any of the merchant-looking types had a chance of approaching and spoke with him quickly and silently. Then she nodded her head and gestured towards Corina and Torgal.

'I have a feeling we won't sleep in the castle, sweetie' said Cor and got a nod in reply. They watched Caedmon finishing his talk with Charlotte and approaching them. Metal spike on his helmet made him look even taller than he already was, being a Sovani. He made another small bow with his head, when he stopped in front of them.

'In harsh times we meet again, Torgal' he said. His voice was coarse, but with a certain soft tone.

'Caedmon' replied Torgal. 'I trust you have been told the name of my companion.'

'Miss Silvermoon, it's an honour.' There was one more bow, a bit deeper, probably because Corina was small and Caedmon had to look seriously down on her. 'I was told about your purpose here. Can I offer you both Falcons' hospitality?'

Corina opened her mouth to say something, but Torgal gave her a small nudge with his lower arm.

'We will accept it gratefully' he said out loud and she decided not to argue with him. Apparently, there was a reason why he was willing to accept Caedmon's support and that reason could've been the fact that Falcons seemed to be the major armed force in Balterossa.

They followed Caedmon towards the centre of the Merchant's Lot, where Falcons' quarters were located. The building had thick, stone walls and once they entered its dark corridors, whole heat of the late afternoon was left outside. All people inside wore an emblem of the Silver Falcons on their clothes and most of them had some element of their armour silver, carved in the pattern of stylized feathers. They parted before their leader, as he led Corina and Torgal upstairs to his office. On the way, he caught one of them, a Mitra, and said something in a lowered voice that Corina was unable to hear. The Falcon cast a quick glance at her and nodded, not saying a word. Indifferently, Caedmon walked up the stairs.

His office was small, cluttered with bookshelves and weapon stands. On the prime place two crossed Buers, a Sovani-oriented glaives were hung. Their ornate heads were surrounded by faint, reddish glow. Caedmon gestured towards two worn armchairs and sat behind the desk. Carefully, he pushed a pile of papers further to the edge, making a spot for the helmet he took off.

'Make yourselves comfortable, please' he said. Corina noticed his fur in cappuccino colour was pressed in several spots, where the helmet left its markings. 'I will make arrangements and find you rooms at the inn later on. We're short on space, as you can see. The crisis brought many Falcons here. I know you have had a difficult journey, but I need to talk to you first. I hope for your forgiveness.'

'I'm going to offer some of it, once you tell me what have you said to that guy on the stairs' said Corina quickly and felt Torgal's stern gaze falling on her. Caedmon smiled a little.

'I might've acted without your permission, but I've noticed your injury and sent for a healer. He is the best one we have' the Sovani added quickly, obviously misunderstanding the look on her face. 'You will be in good hands.'

'I don't need a healer…' she began, but in the same moment the door was opened and another person came into the office.

'Commander, you required my presence?'

It was a Sovani, with fur so white, it seemed to shine. He wasn't as tall as the other two, probably being much younger. He was dressed in plain, grey clothes, with emblem of the Falcons embroidered on his shoulder. Seeing Torgal, he took a step back, as if surprised, and Corina saw his hair was braided in single plait, reaching almost his lower arms.

'Arvan, these are General Torgal and Miss Corina Silvermoon of Athlum' Caedmon turned towards Torgal. 'Arvan is my new addition to the Falcons.'

The General nodded, as if acknowledging something more, than was just said; something he was able to read between the lines. Corina wondered what that was.

'It's an honour to meet you, sir and my lady' younger Sovani bowed gracefully, turning to look at Corina with interest. His eyes were of deep colour of emerald.

'Miss Silvermoon has been wounded and requires a healer…' began Caedmon and paused, when Corina got up.

'Not really, I…'

'You do need medical assistance' Torgal interrupted her indifferently. She turned around to look at him, raising her eyebrows. He gestured towards young Sovani with his head. 'Go, please.'

'If you say so…' she tried not to snort at him, a bit annoyed for being sent off. 'Very well. Mister Arvan?'

White Sovani bowed again, leading her out of the chamber. She waited until the door closed behind them, then cast a quick glance around the corridor. It was empty.

'What is behind this door?' she whispered, catching Arvan's hand and pulling him down a little. He froze, surprised.

'I beg your pardon?'

'This door, here' Corina pointed, a bit irritated. 'What's behind them?'

'It's… Commander's private chamber…'

Corina pushed the handle. It wasn't closed. She looked back at Arvan, who stared at her, his mouth ajar.

'You coming?' she asked and, not waiting for his response, she ventured inside.

Caedmon's room was small, but neat, with bookshelves and wardrobes lining the stone walls. Corina quickly walked to the wall that separated the room from the office and placed her ear against cold stone. It was hard to hear anything else than Arvan's careful steps, though.

'It's so much improper…' whispered young Sovani, at the same time eyeing the room with great interest. Corina snorted at him.

'Pass me that glass, will you? And do not to make too much noise. I'm trying to eavesdrop that secret meeting.'

'You cannot be serious…' began Arvan and shut up, seeing the look she gave him. He picked up the glass and gave it to her quickly. Corina pressed her ear to the bottom, but it didn't help much. She was able to identify Torgal's voice, but not what was he saying. She began to consider using her connection with him to guess what was discussed.

'Can you hear anything?' asked young Sovani carefully. She shook her head. 'Allow me?'

'You're going to eavesdrop on your Commander?' asked Corina sneeringly. Arvan put his ears back, which made him look very guilty. 'Okay, just teasing. Tell me, if you can hear something.'

She waited, watching expression on his face change from slightly guilty to interested and then surprised. His left ear, which wasn't press to the bottom of the glass, was constantly moving, as if emphasizing change in his emotions.

'They're saying something about Remnants, I'm not too sure' he whispered finally. 'There is supposed to be a Remnant under the city, which makes sense. They were talking about the water tanks… Are you all right, Miss Silvermoon?' Arvan suddenly looked at her with concern. Corina realised the low temperature inside the building, in comparison to the heat outside, made her quite dizzy. 'The Commander said you are wounded… Can I see our arm, please?'

'I'm fine' she said silently. 'Let's get out of here.'

'You don't seem to be fine, my lady.'

'Will you stop calling me that? And when I say I'm fine, I mean it!'

They were at the door, when Arvan suddenly caught her hand – the unharmed one – stopping her in place. Putting one finger on his lips, he started to listen intently, his ears twitching gently. After a moment Corina heard that too. Someone was walking very fast along the corridor, clanking with armour. She heard man's voice, mumbling to himself, when he was passing by the door.

'I'll tell him something for calling the kitten without me knowing about it, I will…'

She looked at Arvan again. She could swear he would be pale, if he wasn't that white already.

The door to the office opened up and the man started to talk aloud, with noticeable anger in his voice.

'Caedmon, for God Emperor's fat ass, where the hell is my kitten…' There was a pause, as if the speaker saw something unexpected. 'What is he doing here?'

'Allan?' It was Torgal's voice. Unable to wait patiently, Corina opened the door of Caedmon's room a little and peeked outside. She saw another Sovani, dressed in green armour and currently with his back towards her. He seemed to be frozen in place, staring into the office wordlessly. Then he sneered and made a movement, as if he was threatening someone with his fist.

'I'm not talking to you!' he shouted and swiftly turned around, storming down the corridor. Apparently, he didn't see Corina, but for a moment she was able to see his face, his fur dark, like Torgal's and his eyes similarly yellow.

Arvan gently pushed her out of the chamber, a moment before Caedmon walked towards the door of his office and noticed the two of them.

'Oh, you're back… Allan didn't see you?'

'He was a bit agitated, wasn't he?' said Corina, noticing how Caedmon's eyes looked up her dirty, unchanged bandage. 'Who was he?'

'An acquaintance of mine' said Torgal, appearing in the door behind the Commander.

'My _Kadan_' replied Arvan at the same time. Caedmon made a little sigh.

'Okay… Seems I'm the only one not informed.' Corina gave the three of them a look. 'I'm not moving an inch from here and forget about my arm, until you guys spill what you know!'


	9. Chapter 9

_Yeah, I know it took me long to finish this... I'm a bit preoccupied right now. The funny thing is, I finished more than half of the chapter today, thanks to Mina_ (3, _sweetie_)_ and my aching back that chained me to bed... ._

_Well, despite my back, I hope You'll enjoy this one :)  
_

* * *

Seeing Nathaniel Lecour seated comfortably in his own chair did not surprise Ragnar as much as the Duke probably wanted. The Chief of the Committee closed the door behind him and rested his back against them.

'You're back early, Nathaniel' he said. The Duke turned his head to see him and shrugged.

'You're aware of Royotia's end, I presume' he replied, not bothering to get up. 'Since my task was already completed, I had no reason to stay.'

Ragnar nodded and sat on his desk, looking down on Lecour.

'What have you found out?'

He caught a visistone the man tossed at him.

'See for yourself.'

Ragnar put the thing on the table near him, opening it. Blue light shot in the air and the image appeared in the middle of the room. The Chief watched it carefully.

'Him?' he wondered.

'Without a doubt. Pretty juicy gossip, don't you think?'

Ragnar nodded, watching as Sovani's hand moved down the woman's hair and then her arm, pulling her closer to him. It was… weird. He felt anger, burning in his chest like a fire. Under an eye patch his left eye socket flashed with reddish light. Lecour watched him with his eyebrows raised. Fighting the sting of pain away, Ragnar managed to close his left, magickal eye and control the rage.

'Not something you'd expect from one of them Sovanis, eh?' asked Lecour innocently, clasping his hands together in front of him. 'I made lots of copies and sent them to all Lords on the continent. They should be receiving it shortly, so they could form their own view at Athlum's depravity...'

Ragnar nodded wordlessly, shutting down the visistone. He could expect Lecour would do more than required, but it was precisely the reason why he had sent him to Athlum in the first place.

'To ensure they'll treat this message seriously, I've spread the gossip at every inn I stayed on the way' Lecour smiled. 'I'm convinced that half of the continent is not discussing anything else right now.'

Ragnar was still silent, staring intensely at the inactive visistone. There was a chance for a shift in the political situation on the continent, if Nassau's behaviour was to be considered shameless, supporting such actions of his finest General. He didn't have a plan yet. The one he had, assumed it was Lord David who bound the Remnant, not that... Ragnar winced at that thought. All in all, it was even better. He began to think of various scenarios, including blood and torture in large amounts.

'I wonder how many of them will still support Nassau, considering the Remnant he has' said Lecour, waking him from the vision. Ragnar shrugged.

'We're about to find out pretty soon' he said indifferently.

... ... ...

The Duke of Qubine stood by the window of his throne room and gazed at the city of Celapaleis. It was late afternoon and roofs of buildings gleamed with warm light of the setting sun. The Duke tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes, trying to recollect how the city looked like three years ago, with Umbermarici floating above it like giant drops of solid flame. He missed the sight. He wouldn't admit that ever and to anyone, but he missed the beauty of the lost Remnant and the warm feeling its glimmering sides gave the boy every time he looked at it. Back in those days, he liked to wake up and go to sleep with image of the Umbermarici under his eyelids. It made him feel more certain of everything he did, as if the giant amber stones were his best advisor and most faithful supporter. With it gone, Qubine had to rely more on himself than ever before. It was difficult, but he handled himself well. He mastered that skill long ago, right after he took the throne at the age of seven.

'My lord, a message has arrived for you.'

Lord of Qubine opened his eyes and looked at his Minister of Foreign Affairs, a Yama.

'From whom?'

'We don't know, my lord, it's anonymous...'

Qubine gave white envelope a suspicious look then turned his attention to the Yama. Seriously, those guys...

'Oh, fantastic!' he exclaimed and approached his throne, hiding behind its decorative façade. 'Do open it for me, would you?'

'Erm... My lord? Why are you...'

'Imagine it's filled with very carefully constructed explosive, aimed for the first person, who opens it...' the duke began to explain. The envelope slid from suddenly shaking hands and landed on the floor. Qubine touched his forehead. 'Uhm, yes, at least that one is settled. It would've exploded by now...'

He wondered how was it David got all those clever Generals at his disposal; ones that would investigate every inch of the envelope before handling it to him opened and checked. Surely, there must have been some special sort of training they underwent. He will have to ask David about it next time they meet.

Qubine picked the envelope from the floor. There was a visistone inside.

Now, how possibly dangerous this could be...?

'My lord...?' began the Yama and paused, as the Duke opened the device. They both stared at the recording for a while.

What was that he was thinking about Nassau's Generals just now...? Ah, yes. Loyal and clever. Surprisingly open-minded as well, or so it would seem...

He closed the visistone, casting a quick glance at the guards by the door. They carefully pretended to be interested in their own shoes. Qubine could almost see gossips popping up inside their heads.

'My lord...?' started the minister again. Qubine hesitated. Athlum was getting stronger day by day, people from all over the world flowing towards it like a river. Its Remnant was discussed everywhere and it was quite obvious David was going to be chosen a Chairman sooner or later. He went quite a way from being a Marquis and from his city being a part of Celapaleis reign... Duke of Qubine wondered if a small thing like this could sway Nassau's position. Well, maybe it could. People liked to look up towards their rulers - mostly because they hoped to find something they could laugh at. Sometimes they found something to gossip about and that could be a real bother. And, well, there was that thing about Royotia as well, definitely changing matters… Still…

'Celapaleis and Athlum were always close to one another' he said finally. 'It has always been a sensible choice.'

How sensible is that going to be, with other Lords against? - asked a voice in his head. Qubine shrugged to that.

'I think David has that tendency to do things others won't' he said aloud. 'I'm going to find out what kind of a feeling this is. Find a piece of paper and a quill. I'll have a letter to dictate.'

Perhaps it was a high time for old taboos to be forgotten. Surely, people were more tolerant now than they used to be thousand of years ago, right? Besides, it wasn't like no one knew why the Order of Melphina was created in the first place… or what exactly was going on there.

'"Lord Nassau"... You're writing that down, are you? "Lord Nassau, I trust to find you in good health. There is something I think I might interest you with…"'

... ... ...

The air was filled with heat and tension. Feeling a gentle touch sliding down her spine and then back up, made Corina moan. She stirred in her bed, sighing, as the sensation returned, caressing her skin. She opened her eyes.

In sharp, yellow light of the sun she watched thin veil of her bed's canopy swing back and forth with waves of hot air, which here, in Balterossa, were called wind. The smooth edge of the veil slid along her body up and down. Up and down, like a caressing hand of a lover. Corina gave it a kick.

Uncomfortable heat suggested it was long past dawn, probably nearing noon, actually. She got out of the bed, ready to aim for the bathroom and cursed, stopping halfway. There was not enough water in Balterossa to drink, right? She could hardly expect there will be enough for a bath.

Some time later, not freshened and irritated, she knocked on the door of Torgal's room and got no answer. She wasn't actually surprised by that. Knowing him, he probably got up with the sunrise and went to attend some important diplomatic business or something. He should've woken her up, though. She wouldn't feel that left aside right now.

She walked towards the main room of the bar, hoping to get some information from the bartender. The place was almost empty - except for two dozing Yamas in the corner and bartender's daughter, who was cleaning the counter. The girl spotted Corina and smiled at her.

'Good morning! Have you slept well, Miss?'

'Can't really complain, thank you, sweetie…' she watched the girl clean one of the wine glasses and fill it up.

'Mister Torgal has ordered a breakfast for you. There's a table upstairs prepared, if you're ready.'

'So dear of him' murmured Corina, accepting the wine. It wasn't the best liquor for quenching the thirst, but it was the one widely available. For a moment she mused at how the city of drunkards might function. 'Has the General said where he's going to?'

'Not a word.' The girl tilted her head to the side. 'Shall I bring you the breakfast, Miss?'

'Sure, dear.'

The meal consisted of meat, crispy bread, dry like a bone and some slightly withered fruits. Corina began to eat absent-mindedly, her thoughts concentrated on Torgal. She wasn't actually worried by his absence, but she couldn't recall whether he said anything about any important business he would have to attend today or not. It felt odd for her to be pushed aside just like that. Seriously, he better had good reason for this…

'Miss Silvermoon?'

She raised her head to look on the bartender's daughter face.

'The white Sovani from the Falcons came here looking for you. He asks if he can interrupt your meal.'

'Sure, call him in.' And what would he want from her? Corina watched Arvan carefully, as he approached her table, comfortably placed in the back of the room, separated by a veil from the rest of it. The Sovani seemed slightly nervous for some reason.

'I apologise for interrupting you, my lady…' he began, but she waved her hand dismissively.

'Oh, don't be bothered. At least I'll have someone to talk to. Take a seat and help yourself to whatever you like.'

'Thank you, I've already eaten.' Arvan's ears twitched a little, as he took his seat. 'The Commander wanted me to talk either to the General or to you and it seems you're the only one here…'

'I have no idea where Torgal is right now' said Corina, shrugging.

'Oh, I do, actually. It's just… I do not wish to interrupt him, so I came to see you.' Under her gaze Arvan put his ears back a little, as if apologetically.

'I don't get it at all…'

'Let me explain in this way. The Commander wants both of you to know that the Falcons will start examining Mojcado tomorrow morning. He also wants to inform you he assigned certain Falcons to join you in your search under the city. Those men will be instructed to guide you down the old aqueducts.'

'And those Falcons are you and that Allan guy?'

'Except for the fact that my _Kadan_ is not exactly one of the Falcons, that's true' Arvan smiled a little. 'Here is the problem, though. The Commander obviously doesn't want to share information about possible Remnant activity with the others, probably not to cause more panic. He wanted only me and Allan to know about it and… Well, let's say the _Kadan_ is not willing to participate in the search under the city.'

'Why not? And cannot your Commander just order him to do so?'

'As I said, Allan is not a member of the Falcons. As to his reasons… You did notice there is some tension between him and the General, didn't you? I don't know the details, but I guess this might be the cause.'

Corina raised her eyebrows.

'And you mentioned you know where Torgal might be now…'

'He is probably persuading the _Kadan_ to join us' finished Arvan smoothly. 'I hope he succeeds, to be honest. I wished to aid you in your search and I know Mojcado very well. I kept hunting for monsters there since I came to Balterossa.'

'Then come. I think I can say for Torgal, that you'd be a welcomed support, you being a healer and all…'

'This choice is not entirely mine to make' the Sovani smiled a little again. 'Speaking of which, I see your arm is fully recovered? This is remarkable!'

Corina coughed a little. Telling him about the meteorite would only lead to telling him she was a Remnant and although she would then be able to apologise for using her charm on him and making him act insubordinate yesterday, she decided to change the subject.

'Why can't you decide on your own?'

'I am supposed to follow the orders of my _Kadan_ and it seems pretty obvious what they would be.'

'From what you said yesterday, he is your teacher, not babysitter' murmured Corina. Arvan's ears twitched a little, but he didn't seem offended.

'It is a customary thing, my lady. The _Kadan_ is not only my tutor in the marital arts, but the tradition makes him responsible for my upbringing and my life' he explained, his eyes fixed thoughtfully on the wall in front of him. 'For the time of my training, his opinion and orders are my priority, even if they're contradicted to the ones of my father. We Sovanis are tightly bound by our time-honoured customs, you know' he finished, a little sarcastic. Corina opened her mouth.

'Wait, are you saying that… Caedmon is your father?' she asked, bewildered. The Sovani stared at her for a moment.

'You didn't…?' he hesitated. 'Yes, he is, but… Oh, do forgive me!' Arvan suddenly started to laugh. 'And do forgive me again; I'm laughing at my own ignorance!'

Corina said nothing, surprised to hear a Sovani laughter. Torgal hardly ever smiled, but this one seemed to be totally different. She watched Arvan covering his mouth with his hand to control the outburst.

'I apologise for forgetting you are not one of us Sovanis' he said finally, when he stopped laughing.

'Is that so hard to notice?' she asked, smiling a little at that thought.

'No, no, I didn't mean that! It is… I have only come to Balterossa last year and I'm still unfamiliar with staying around other races. I sometimes forget how to act and that you might not be able to notice something a Sovani would immediately. Forgive me.'

'Instead of you apologising, I'd rather hear how to know two Sovanis are related' grinned Corina. 'I think this will definitely earn you my forgiveness.'

Arvan nodded, relaxing a little.

'Most of it are tiny similarities in the appearance, we Sovanis notice immediately and without thinking of. In case of me and my father, that would mostly be the shape of our eyes and the way the lower parts of our ears are formed. For most of the Sovanis it's also the colour of the fur, as it is between the General and my _Kadan_… judging by that I'd risk telling they are at least members of one tribe.'

'You mean… they are related?' The thought of that surprised Corina more, than she would think. But then, it was hard to think Torgal didn't have a family he came from, right?

'It's possible, yes' replied Arvan, obviously unaware of her amazement. 'Members of a tribe are usually more or less related to one another, mostly through their mothers' lines… It is customary that the child stays with its mother's people.'

'Was it so for you?'

It was his ears that told her it wasn't the best question; ears and the look on his face. For some reason Arvan seemed less skilled in hiding his emotions than Torgal did – maybe simply because he was younger.

'My mother… is gone' he said finally with a sigh.

'I'm sorry! I didn't know…'

'It's all right. She left when I was very little, so I don't really remember her, but I always missed her much, I think…' Arvan hesitated and suddenly put his ears back. 'I apologise. I shouldn't bother you with that, my lady.'

'You're not… I'm sorry for you.' Perhaps it wasn't customary for a Sovani to show emotions openly, but she felt a wave of gratefulness from Arvan and it was a warm and nice feeling. They sat in silence for a while, and then Corina felt that special sensation, like a twinkle in her heart. It meant Torgal was close.

He climbed the stairs not long after and Arvan sprang to his feet to bow with respect. Torgal nodded at him absent-mindedly.

'I shall expect you at the entrance of Mojcado Castle in three hours' he said. 'Get amply prepared for the battles.'

'Yes, General.'

'We're taking him, then?' asked Corina, getting up from her chair. Torgal nodded. 'You persuaded Allan?'

There was something odd in the look he gave her, as if she mentioned something that shouldn't be spoken of loud. Then he turned to Arvan again.

'What kind of weapons do you use?'

Arvan visibly lost the rest of confidence he had. His ears twitched nervously.

'I… I use large staffs, sir. Baal Princeps, sir.'

'How good are you in mystics, then?'

'I… Up to Permafrost in Invocations. I can also perform up to Revitalize in Remedies and lately I began practicing with Item Arts, sir.'

'Do you use any combat at all?' continued Torgal indifferently, but Corina felt he was quite impressed with the range of Arvan's skills. So was she, to be honest.

'Yes, sir, Dual Two-Handed up to Focus Strike. Although I tend to avoid close combat, as Baals are not too useful in such case' replied Arvan. He kept his ears back, as if uncertain whether his self-presentation was well received. Torgal nodded to him.

'Go and get prepared.'

'Right away, sir!'

'Don't you think you could've told him "very well" or something?' asked Corina, when the white Sovani got out of the tavern. Torgal's left ear twitched, which was now an equivalent to a shrug. 'You're not exactly in a talkative mood right now, are you?'

'I had listened to many words this morning' said the Sovani and something in his voice suggested weariness. 'Go get prepared yourself.'

'You said you and that Allan guy founded the Steel Syndicate together. Why would he be so angry with you, that he doesn't want to even talk to you?'

'Perhaps too many words were the reason' Torgal wasn't looking at her, his gaze focused on the table. 'Go, Corina. Please.'

She withdrew obediently, wondering what was that he wasn't telling her. She didn't know Allan at all, but right now she felt like she wasn't going to get along with him – not with the way he made Torgal shut himself off. She was aware he won't talk to her about this matter at all.

There had to be a way to find out what happened between those two.

... ... ...

_It wasn't easy to find Allan once he didn't want to be found, but Torgal had some experience in that matter. It didn't take him too long to find the other Sovani on the balcony of one of the abandoned watchtowers. Allan heard him coming and twitched his ear to indicate that, but he didn't turn around to face Torgal._

_ 'Allan…?'_

_ 'I think I made myself clear yesterday. I have neither intention nor reason to talk to you!' sneered the Sovani, turning around. He crossed his upper arms along with lower ones. 'What do you want from me?'_

_ Torgal slowly approached the balustrade of the balcony and looked down at Balterossa. The city looked bleak. He could hardly see people on the streets; only dust swirling in the hot air._

_ 'I need your assistance at the Mojcado Castle.'_

_ Allan shrugged._

_ 'Ask Caedmon, he'll give you any number of those pathetic Falcons.'_

_ 'I need your assistance' repeated Torgal._

_ 'Why me? For the sake of good old days? They weren't good at all.'_

_ 'I thought…'_

_ 'You thought things were settled last time we spoke, didn't you?' Allan interrupted him angrily. 'Guess what? They weren't! And I'm sick of your Mitra-loving attitude!'_

_ Torgal's ears twitched, but Allan didn't seem to notice that._

_ 'I've spent five months repaying my debt to you. Now we're even, and I don't want to talk to you. You can take the youngling, but leave me alone.'_

_ 'Allan…'_

_ 'Years among short-lived beings faltered your hearing? I told you to get lost!' snorted Allan. Torgal watched him for a long moment; long enough for Allan to start feeling uncomfortable. What was he thinking, that treacherous, two-faced bastard…_

_ Torgal turned around and walked away without a word. Allan waited until the silhouette of the other Sovani disappeared from his sight, then hit the balustrade with his fist. Damn him! How dare he come back into his settled, acceptable life, bringing back memories and demanding his attention just like that? Who gave him the right to?_

_ What was he thinking, asking for his assistance, as if…_

_ Allan hit the balustrade again and this time it crumbled under his armoured fist a little. Cursing, he raised the hand to his lips, wriggling the fingers to fight the paralysis._

_'I hate you, Torgal…' he murmured helplessly._

_... ... ...  
_

Arvan waited for them near the entrance of the castle, carrying a backpack full of supplies with him. Corina noticed the look full of appraisal Torgal gave the young Sovani and she hid a smile.

'I am ready, sir!'

'Nice work!' shouted Corina, before Torgal opened his mouth. 'You took a lot of stuff with you!'

She felt a wave of bashful gratitude from the white Sovani.

'I took the liberty to bring some of the herbs for you, my lady. I heard you can use the healing art as well.'

'Isn't he cute?' asked Corina, turning to look at Torgal. The Sovani muffled a cough.

'I doubt this is the appropriate description, Miss Silvermoon.'

They heard a 'Hmph!' behind them.

'I didn't know such a pitifully hideous group could exist in one place!' sneered Allan, approaching. He was fully armed, his two Furfurs crossed on his back.

'Allan?' said Torgal with surprise. The man snorted.

'I can't let you endanger the kitten anyway' he murmured, walking past Torgal and Corina without paying them further attention. 'What do you think you're doing, Arvan?'

'I… was following the General's orders, _Kadan_…'

'I didn't mean that, moron. Do you think you're a pack Anbu? What's with this crap you took?' Allan poked the backpack with his finger. 'How many times I'm supposed to tell you NOT to overreact? Pathetic…'

Corina risked a quick look at Torgal's face. He seemed to be hiding a faint smile. She breathed with relief.

Muttering something under his nose, Allan walked towards the entrance of Mojcado. He turned to look at them, when he was at the gate.

'Are you coming, or what?'

* * *

_You just have to love Allan ^.^_

_Next time there will be lots of action. You have my word.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Finally. I kinda need a special kick to finish the chapter these days. I'm sorry for all the mistakes it contains, though - I'm trying my best, but the lack of beta must be visible... Unfortunately. Maybe there is someone, who wants to be my beta now? :)_

_ FF. net made a mess with all my stories. I'm going to try and divide them into paragraphs as they were, but it might take some time... Stupid page doesn't respect any sort of regular asterisks, hyphens or other stuff (including HTML codes, of course). For now there's gonna be dots. Lots of dots. Seriously, livejournal doesn't screw around with me like that. I'm considering moving there for good...  
_

_Warning: strong language was used in this chapter (blame Hinnah)._

_

* * *

_

'You dare challenge me?'

Allan's blades cut the air almost too swiftly for their size and slashed two approaching Jhana in half. The Sovani jumped forward over their bodies, aiming for the shaman. The beast dodged his attack and retreated behind its fellows. Few more monsters ran into the hallway. They died, when they faced Torgal's leraje.

'Seems living along Mitras didn't diminish your skills...' murmured Allan reluctantly. Torgal shrugged.

The two of them were more than enough to clear the way from Jhana and occasional raptors. Corina and Arvan kept the rearguard and didn't really have much to do, except when the raptors came in larger number. From time to time Arvan cast a healing spell or two and met with Allan's slight disapproval.

'That wasn't necessary!' The Sovani slaughtered another monster and its carcass momentarily turned into sparks. 'Keep your energy, kitten!'

'Good job' murmured Corina reassuringly and Arvan smiled towards her. 'Is it only me, or does it strike you as a competition of sorts between the two of them?'

'Of sorts' agreed the white Sovani, putting one of his staffs on his shoulder. For a moment they both watched the fight. 'At the same time it's hard not to notice they fight well along themselves.'

Corina nodded. Without anything better to do, she kept observing Torgal and Allan. It was pretty clear they used to fight arm-to-arm a lot in the past. Despite of using different styles, they were synchronised and deadly effective. Even so, occasionally one of them was breaking the rhythm, using a technique unfamiliar to the other.

'Stand your ground!' Yelled Torgal, when a raptor began to charge and Allan withdrew, preparing for a different attack.

'You wished!' Sneered Allan in response. He took a run up, passed by Torgal and jumped, somersaulting in the air and attacking the raptor with a massive stroke from above. The beast fell to the ground and scattered as the previous ones did. The Sovani shook vaporising drops of blood from the blades.

'It is hardly sensible to act on your own when on a team...' began Torgal angrily and Allan turned to face him.

'I'm not usually working on a team, Torgal!' he hissed, baring his fangs. 'You wanted me to come here and fight? I fight by my own rules!'

Torgal's ears turned backwards, but he said nothing to that. Instead, he turned to look at Arvan.

'How far until we reach the entrance to the aqueducts?' He asked, obviously aware that he couldn't annoy Allan more than by neglecting him.

'Not far' replied the white Sovani quickly, trying to avoid his _Kadan_'s gaze. 'We need to find the stairs and get down to the lower level. There is an empty water tank there and pipes' openings, large enough for us to fit in.'

'If by "us" you mean the Mitra straightened up and the rest bent in two, then it's a lousy way' murmured Allan. 'Let's move. I want to see it on my own.'

'You can still turn back, if the way turns too hard for you' teased Corina, when they found a ruined staircase, descending down into the darkness. Allan snorted and gazed inside the hole, sniffing.

'There seems to be a scent of moisture in the air' he reported after a while. Torgal came closer and nodded in agreement.

'So it would seem. Arvan, some light, please.'

The Spark spell travelled down the staircase, revealing crumbling walls and stairs that suggested broken necks in the nearest future. They waited in silence, listening. After a moment the spell hit something and sound of falling rocks suggested it was not alive. Lower level seemed to be empty, at least here. Allan sighed.

'Let's get down before Jhana come to slice us open from behind. I'll go first. One of you two better get the Mitra on your back, unless we want her to twist an ankle in the darkness.'

Corina was preparing a suitably ironic response, when suddenly Arvan picked her up in his lower arms.

'I got it covered' he said happily, oblivious to the look Torgal had on his face. She saw it under Arvan's upper elbow, though. 'I am no close combat fighter anyway.'

Corina sighed theatrically and winked towards Allan. The _Kadan_ pretended not to see that.

The staircase opened into a chamber with very low ceiling, where Sovanis had to bend not to bang their heads against it. There was indeed a water tank - empty and huge, its other end disappearing in the distance. Arvan lit another Spark, but he kept it at the end of his Baal. In the bluish glow they began searching a way down.

'It's useless... We can't expect they built a stairs here' complained Corina after a while and sat on the edge of the tank, looking down. Torgal, who was examining the wall nearby, shook his head.

'On the contrary, the way down would be a necessity in order to keep the tank at least barely clean.'

'Iron ladder then?' She asked suspiciously. 'Thoroughly corroded after all the years? How long the Mojcado has been abandoned anyway?'

'Mere two centuries' responded Allan, appearing behind her. 'There is a ladder, but the Mitra's right. Even she won't be able to use it.'

'I actually do have a name, you know' sneered Corina. The Sovani shrugged.

'Remembering it is fruitless from my point of view.'

'Allan!' Torgal hissed and bared his fangs.

'Oh, whatever. Let's just get down and get over with that.'

'Is he always like this?' Asked Corina, when Allan started to lecture Arvan how to attach a line to the remains of the iron ladder scolding him without any apparent reason. Torgal didn't respond immediately. For a while he was watching Arvan, who apologetically put his ears back and tried to follow his _Kadan_'s instructions wordlessly.

'He used to be different' he said finally. 'That was long ago.'

In other words - he didn't want to discuss it. Corina shrugged and left him with his thoughts, volunteering to get down to the bottom of the tank first.

Despite how Allan kept mocking her for being a Mitra, she saw well enough through the surrounding darkness not to break her legs by tripping over the debris. She pulled the line twice, giving Allan the sign to start getting down and looked around her. She felt an urge to use her Remnant skills and began to shine herself, but, firstly, she wasn't certain how to do that and secondly, she would have to explain herself later on. Closing her barely useful eyes, she started to listen. Far ahead water was dripping, one drop splashing after another. It was a tempting sound after two days in Balterossa. Except for the noise Allan's armour was making above her head, she heard nothing, which was weird. Compared to the upper level, swarmed by Remnant-spawned Jhana, the water tank was unnervingly quiet.

'You're drowning all the other sounds' muttered Corina, when Allan finally stood beside her. He shrugged, making the armour jingle.

'As if you were able to hear anything significant anyway, little Mitra.'

'You'd be surprised... So, is this place being cleaned by the Falcons at all?'

'Here? No. They don't go this deep without a reason' replied Allan. He was sniffing on the air again. 'Arvan poked around here once or twice, though.'

'Am I needed for anything?' called Arvan's voice from above. Corina laughed.

'Your hearing is too sharp!' She called. 'Come down, you'll join the chatting committee!'

'Pathetic...' murmured Allan. He looked around, his ears moving independently to and fro. 'Stay here' he said and took off to search the surroundings.

The white Sovani joined Corina after a while. In the darkness his silhouette was standing out against the stone wall.

'What was that you wanted, Miss Silvermoon?'

'I told you to stop calling me that, I guess? You've been down here before?'

'Several times, yes...'

They heard the sound of small stones falling from the wall. Then Torgal landed on the floor nearby with a heavy thud. Corina made a move towards him, but Arvan quickly pulled her back and his upper hand caught something right above her head. She looked up at the remainder of the iron ladder.

'It must've broken under our weight' said the white Sovani. 'Sir? Are you...?'

'You have an incredible reflex' said Torgal as he straightened up. Leaning forward, he gently removed Arvan's hand from Corina's arm. 'I trust Miss Silvermoon is adequately grateful.'

Corina coughed. She could easily pick up the tension growing in the air.

'Um, sure, my thanks... You're not hurt, are you Tor... General?'

'Your care is appreciated, but no.'

Corina felt Arvan backing off.

'Ah, you were going to ask me something, Miss Silvermoon?' he began carefully. In the darkness Torgal's eyes burned with yellow gleam.

'What? Oh, the monsters you encountered here, were they...'

'Shh!' hissed Torgal suddenly. In the darkness there was a clank of metal against something tough and alive.

'You'll bleed for this!' Allan's voice echoed in the depths of the water tank and sharp call of a Glasya followed it in response.

'Come!' shouted Torgal and run towards the noise. Corina caught Arvan's arm.

'Wait! I can't see as you can!'

Young Sovani froze in place, then caught her in lower arms again and started to run.

'We need a plan' he said, gritting his teeth. 'There's only four of us against the bird.'

Corina had to admit - they could hardly stand against a fully grown Glasya and judging by its shriek it wasn't only big, but pissed off as well.

'It's living underground, so it's going to be blind if you light a Spark in front of him, right?' She suggested.

'This could work' agreed the Sovani and stopped, as the loud crashing sound and furious cursing told them Allan was thrown back by the bird's attack. The Sovani was getting up, shaking with anger.

'_Kadan_, cover your eyes!' Yelled Arvan, raising his weapons. Corina felt a stinging sensation, when the Spark flashed, blinding them all for a moment. A shape of giant Glasya appeared in the light; the bird shrieked, backing off.

'It can't see us!' Shouted Corina. She unsheathed her katanas, when Arvan put her on the ground. 'Let's get past it and into the tunnels!'

The bird shrieked and rushed at her. It didn't have to attack precisely to be effective - Corina barely dodged the stroke of its huge beak.

'If you cannot take care of yourself, don't be out here!' yelled Allan and pulled her back. 'Torgal? Let's slay this beast now!'

The Glasya threw him away with its wing.

'_Kadan_!' shouted Arvan in panic, lowering his weapon. The light died away.

'Keep the damn Spark up!' Corina ran towards the Glasya and under its belly, before the beast had a chance to notice her. Sharp katana blades slid the feathery body open and blood gushed from the wound like rain. Corina dodged the wing and landed on the other side of the bird, where Torgal was getting up, shaking his head.

'You okay?' she shouted and got a nod in response. 'Cool! Let's get the hell out of here!'

There was another flash, twice as strong as the previous one. Corina covered her eyes, cursing.

'What in earth...' gasped Torgal and almost immediately pushed her to the ground. Huge wing swooped over their heads.

'Arvan, I guess...' panted Corina, getting up. Allan ran at the Glasya from the side, bounced off its wing and struck the neck. The bird shrieked painfully. Opening its wings it fluttered them, shaking the Sovani off. Half-blind eyes finally located the source of light. The beast dashed towards the white Sovani.

'Arvan!' yelled Corina warningly. The Sovani threw his shining Baal towards the attacking bird, then reached into his bag. Before the Glasya's beak stroke him down, he managed to throw something in the air.

There was a sound, like that of a large bell, ringing very slowly and deeply. It travelled through the stones of the floor, making them vibrate and knocking Corina off her balance. She fell to her knees. In the darkness she couldn't see anything again, but the movement of air told her that Torgal ran to assist the young Sovani. She reached around her, trying to find katanas. Sand and gravel fell on her neck, making her realise what happened. Arvan could've only used the Gravity Tempest.

'Underground? Idiot' whispered Corina to herself with a hint of admiration. Then she began to yell: 'The ceiling's going to fall! We have to get out!'

She felt a hand pulling her up and recognised Allan by the jingling sound.

'Don't loose it again!' He scolded her, pushing the katanas in her arms. 'The tunnels are here, move!'

He led the way, pulling her behind him. Somewhere close giant Glasya got hit by a falling rock and shrieked in agony.

'Torgal...' whispered Corina and stopped. 'Where is he? I can't see!'

Allan turned around. She saw his eyes, burning with yellow glow, widen instantly.

'Torgal!' He yelled and a wave of mixed emotions hit Corina. In a fraction of a second she realised what he saw. Her Remnant part took over, following its utmost principle: protect the Binder.

She turned around, kneeling on one knee on the floor and hit it with her fist at full strength. She heard bones cracking and wave of paralysing pain, but she ignored it, shutting her nerves instantly. Light exploded around her.

... ... ...

_ The late, summer afternoon was warm and lazy. Hannah was searching through shopkeeper's wares, but only half-heartedly. She wasn't really into buying mood right now, besides, she had to keep an eye on her twin sister. Hinnah was already in a middle of an argument with another customer and it seemed like she was getting ready to draw a blade. Hannah approached her, putting hand on her shoulder._

_ 'Don't get too cocky' she said soothingly._

_ 'Get lost!' Barked Hinnah._

_ 'We're late. Apologise to the lady and let's go.' She smiled to the Qsiti, who eyed both of them suspiciously. 'My sister is a bit nervous, but she has a heart in a right place. Come, Hinnah.'_

_ 'I could've torn her heart, you know?' Muttered her twin, as they entered the pub and went upstairs. 'Damn, it'd be more fun than this shit!'_

_ 'Be nice' reminded her Hannah. 'I don't want you to look bad in Lord Conqueror's messenger eyes.'_

_ 'That little psycho? She's screwed up well better than all of us!'_

_ 'Hinnah...'_

_ At the end of a room the largest of the tables was already occupied. Sometimes Hannah thought that the Conqueror was choosing his followers by the colour: Zuido, Ludope and Snieven were all albinos, outcasts in their races. Among Mitras, hair of two of them, Hinnah's and Milton's was white. Only Young and herself didn't fit the pattern. And, to close the subject, neither did the Conqueror's hybrid child._

_ 'It's true!' She's a psycho...'_

_ 'No need for compliments, Miss Hinnah' said the voice at her side. Hinnah jumped back, cursing in surprise. Hannah turned to look into the face hidden under the hood._

_ 'Miss Ysabel, my sister...'_

_ 'Don't you think apologising somehow contradicts to your lifestyle?' Asked the Remnant girl, smiling. 'Anyway, Lord Conqueror sends his regards. He will meet with you later in the evening in the Sudenalm district. He wants me to keep your company until then.'_

_ 'Charming!' exclaimed Snieven, approaching them. Hannah didn't like him. He behaved much to ecstaticly for a Sovani and he glorified death as the pinnacle of beauty, which was ridiculous at least. Death was messy and reeked of blood and contents of intestines, if she knew anything about it. There was one thing she agreed with Snievan about, though. Of all the creatures she ever met, the Remnant hybrid, who stood five feet from her, was the most cold and deadly. She didn't seem to have any emotions at all._

_ Absent-mindedly, Hannah began to listen to the conversation. Low and otherwise pleasurable voice of Ysabel freaked her with its steadiness. It seemed nothing in the world could change her cool and upset her..._

_ The voice trembled and died._

_ There was a roar, low, deep and terrifying to the bone; like a call of a primal carnivore, awakening fear in heart of all possible preys - and it seemed everything was a prey to this creature. Ysabel looked up and her eyes flashed under the hood._

_ 'The Gwayn has awakened' she said and her voice sounded with admiration. 'Stay here. In his rage the dragon will destroy all on his way. I'll shield you from it.'_

_ She turned to leave, when Young caught her hand. His face was twisted with anger and panic._

_ 'What the hell are ya talkin' about? How the bloody dragon...'_

_ 'Stay' repeated Ysabel coldly. 'I was told to protect you and I shall fulfil my duty.'_

_ The floor trembled under their feet. Outside an explosion shook surrounding buildings. Multiple voices cried in pain and fear._

_ The Remnant girl ran down the stairs and out of the pub. Hannah dashed to the window. Through veil of smoke she saw a beam of energy, cutting through the city, destroying all on its way. Ysabel kneeled on one knee in the middle of the street. For a moment she seemed to meditate, concentrating; then - quick as a flash - she hit the stone pavement with her hand. Hannah winced involuntarily, almost able to hear the cracking bones._

_ 'What the fuck...' whispered Hinnah into her ear._

_ Blue light appeared around the Remnant girl like a bubble and quickly spread around, shielding everything around that was made of stone. Hannah jumped back from the window, when it slid through the window frame and covered the floor. The members of the Seven watched it in confusion._

_ 'Her Remnant force is connected only to the stone' said Milton finally and he looked up. Hannah followed his gaze to the roof. It was made of wood. 'It would be sensible to get to the ground floor.'_

_ Once they did it, the ceiling crushed down under Gwayn's beam. Hannah pushed her sister further inside the pub. There were people inside - whispering to each other, too frightened to scream. The only louder voice was Hinnah's, who was getting up from the floor, cursing._

_ 'What got into you, Hannah?'_

_ 'You're my only sister, I have to take care of you' she responded automatically. There was a window here as well and she saw small silhouette of Ysabel, kneeling on the street. The energy bubble swirled around her, growing larger each time the Gwayn's beam hit its surface._

_ 'Interesting. She gets stronger with every hit' murmured Milton and something like admiration could be heard in his voice. 'Who knows how large area can she shield at once...'_

_... ... ...  
_

Whole, bloody Nordenalm, flashed through Corina's head. But back then Gwayn unconsciously gave me strength. It's not going to be so cool this time.

The bubble that spread around her made enough light for her to see Torgal, dragging unconscious Arvan in his arms. Above their heads large piece of rock floated in the mid-air, slowly turning around. Torgal gazed at it, surprised.

'Hell, I won't hold it like that forever!' screamed Corina. She felt warm blood reeking down her injured fingers. 'Get inside those pipes, now!'

As if waking up, Allan shivered and ran towards two other Sovanis. Together with Torgal they carried Arvan inside the opening of the largest pipe. Corina watched them through pink veil in front of her eyes. The piece of rock hit the ground with a thud.

'Corina!'

'Get deeper!' she gasped. 'Don't mind me, just move! I'll keep it from falling.'

She didn't try to turn around to look at Torgal's face. She heard Allan saying something too quiet for her to understand, but it sounded like: 'It's her choice'. Corina grinned darkly to herself. She wasn't yet going to sacrifice herself...

Blood pulsing in her ears, she started to count in the rhythm of her heart. Two more... One more...

Now.

She let go.

The ceiling crushed down instantly, burying the dying Glasya under the rubble. Cloud of dust rushed down the pipe, for a moment blinding the Sovanis. Coughing and fighting for breath they run deeper into the damp darkness, until Allan slipped onto something and almost fell. Cursing, he stopped and began to examine the way.

'There's mud here, so we're closing up' he said after a while and turned to look at Torgal, when he got no response. The General was gazing in the tunnel motionless, his ears turned onwards. 'She's gone, Torgal. You might pay attention to the living!' Allan kneeled down by the white Sovani, checking on his wounds. He didn't need to be expert, to know they were serious. 'I'm talking to you!'

'She is not gone' whispered Torgal in response. 'I know it.'

'Stop worrying about the Mitra!'

Allan never thought anyone could move so fast. In an instant, Torgal was pulling him up by a collar, his eyes burning.

'You owe your life to her, pay some respect!'

Allan gasped and pushed Torgal's hand from his neck.

'Don't you dare to treat me like that! As if that Mitra could mean anything to you!'

'Calm down, both of you!' Corina's voice suddenly cut through their argument. Leaning on the wall, she walked closer. Bluish glow still surrounded her, making her pale face look slightly eerie. She kept her left hand pressed tightly to her chest. 'Allan's right, we need to care for Arvan first.'

Torgal made a move towards her, but she walked past him and sat heavily on the ground by the white Sovani. Allan watched her right hand moving in the air, drawing small circles of glittering mist.

'Remedies?' He asked suspiciously and Corina shook her head. 'I see. More mysteries from you, then.'

'You'll handle it' she whispered, not looking at him. 'He has four ribs broken, but it seems none of them has punctured the lung. I can stop the bleeding, but nothing much.' She turned around to look at Torgal. 'Forgive me.'

Allan noticed weird look on the General's face; a look he didn't like at all.

'Will he be all right?' He asked aloud a little more hoarsely than he intended. Corina nodded. 'Good. Let me see your hand. Torgal, put the kitten on less damp piece of the floor, would you?'

'My hand is fine' protested Corina, getting up and taking a step away from Allan. He sneered, putting his ears back.

'Look, I don't give a damn about what sort of thing you are, little Mitra; you saved my skin. No creature is fine with their bones shattered. Give me your hand.'

Reluctantly, she allowed him to take a look at her injury, hissing, when he tried to straighten bent fingers. Blood stuck them together and Corina wasn't able to move them on her own.

'Fine, hm?' Allan sighed. 'Any piece of cloth on you that you'd like to spare? For the sake of the absolutely fine hand, of course.'

'Okay, you're mean by nature, I get it!' Hissed Corina angrily. 'If you're asking, if I'm going to undress, then it's a no!'

The Sovani shrugged. Then, above her arm, he saw Torgal freezing over Arvan's unconscious body and then quickly getting up.

He was aware it would turn out sooner or later, but in this circumstances...

'It's fine, Torgal' he said slowly. 'I knew all along.'

Corina turned around to look at the General, then at Arvan. There were black dots on the fur of his face.

'He painted them' whispered Torgal. His fingers were stained with a sort of white dye. 'Why did you not tell me...'

'What happened?' Of course, the Mitra didn't know... Allan felt a chill running down his spine. Maybe if he could explain her, she'd back him up; she seemed to like the boy...

'Arvan is tainted with a curse' said Torgal gravely.

* * *

_Now I'm back to watching the 'Hits'n'Guests' columns in my statistics..._

_PS. Plushie Torgal project has begun.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_It's up... and I have no excuse for it being up so late. Busy. Busy, busy, busy._

_Enjoy :)  
_

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Dawn was yet beginning to turn into daylight. In cold mist a silhouette tightly enveloped in magenta cloak hurried, with bunch of keys jingling and heels tapping against paved streets of Athlum. Some sort of tension was hovering in the air, thicker than the mist itself. Gigi knew what news was bringing it, even though the news wasn't yet available in the city. He had to. For a bartender it was an occupational duty.

He reached for the keys, when he arrived at the Warrior's Honor doors, but realised they were already opened. Gigi pushed the handle.

'You're up so early, Dalilah!' he exclaimed, walking in. Dalilah - whose real name was Ben - turned to face him.

'Good morning, Gigi.'

He held mop in his hands, cleaning the pub's floor. Gigi waved his hand, smiling. Ben - who really wanted to be referred to as 'Dalilah', but wasn't yet ready to announce it to the good-natured citizens of Athlum - was his best and most good-looking employee. That was the first reason why he was allowed to work outside the kitchens and carry his own set of keys. Second was, he really cared for the place, just like Gigi did. It sort of built the bond between them.

'Did you have a pleasant night?' asked the bartender, checking his apparition in small mirror behind the counter. Dalilah straightened up and his brows furrowed.

'Not really. The air was so heavy tonight.'

They exchanged glances. Third premium quality of Ben was his special bartender's sense for the news. For a moment an unspoken word was forming itself in the air. _Nagapur_. Then Gigi forced a smile.

'Indeed... Get it done, Dalilah. We will be having customers pretty soon.'

Just as he expected, people came in, filling the place within an hour. Although most of them were the regulars, who spent days and days here, today they seemed to be waiting for something. Not even realising this, they anticipated, with that specific hunger of gossipers in their eyes.

It wasn't long before the news appeared in a form of some agitated Qsiti, who ran into the bar with words 'Have you heard...?' written all over his face.

'Have you heard...?' he begun, waving his hands in the air and Gigi was almost able to recognise the word twisting in the air, right before the Qsiti shouted it out: 'NAGAPUR was invaded by the Remnant of Fear!'

Gigi allowed it to cause a respectable amount of ruckus and shouting, before he begun to wave his hand and hush guests into silence. Rumour slowly suppressed, allowing the Qsiti to continue.

'A friend of my mother's-in-law cousin has JUST come to Athlum, RIGHT after she's seen it with her own two eyes! She says it was ENORMOUS! And it just popped out of nowhere!'

The bartender cast a few quick glances around the counter. Every single person in the pub listened to the Qsiti's story intensely. Aha, wait for the fun part...

'And she says - it's just SITTING there, doing NOTHING, can you believe it?'

… … …

_The implosion sucked all the noise in, so when Gwayn appeared amongst buildings of Nagapur, the wave of sounds hit him with its full might. They were familiar, unchanged since last time the Dragon was here. Immediately, he sensed mass of mixed emotions; mostly surprise and fear. Sounds of screaming and shouting followed them almost instantly. For a while Gwayn was tasting them; waves of nurturing feelings he came here for._

_ Then he felt a call. Blazing eyes scanned the surroundings, searching for the mortal, who tried to bind him. There he was, a gleaming sparkle of feeble will. Gwayn spread his wings, uttering a terrifying roar before he stroke, crushing the unfortunate Mitra in an instance._

_ Range of surrounding emotions widened, adding panic and horror. Gwayn put his wings and head back, preparing for a blast, which would sweep surrounding buildings._

_ And he stopped._

_ There was another call, but a powerful one, enveloping the Dragon Remnant with a willpower of a titan. Gwayn remembered such strength from before._

_ A strength of a Marshal. _

_ For a moment he hesitated. Two desires fought over his mind, before he abandoned the one influenced by the Conqueror._

_ Folding its giant wings, the Remnant of Fear succumbed to the will of a Marshal._

_ It happened... Again._

_ Awakening._

… … …

Warrior's Honor buzzed with chatter. From his observation spot behind the counter, Gigi watched the reactions the gossip caused. There was, of course, some panic and disbelief, but it was quickly calmed down by 'Lord David will take care of things'. This seemed to do the trick for a while, but Gigi knew another matter will have to pop out quite soon. He listened, cleaning the glasses absent-mindedly, until he caught the muffled words from one of the tables.

'Strictly speaking, we too have a Dragon Remnant, right?'

Casually, Gigi caught a tray that Dalilah prepared a moment ago and drifted by his employee towards the troublesome table.

'What a news, dear me!' he ventured, putting a tankard on the table top. 'Poor Nagapurians, to be facing such horror again!'

Regulars, two Yamas, a Mitra and a Qsiti, nodded in agreement.

'They'll be escaping their homes in a blink, ya know' said one of the Yamas. 'As if there wasn't enough o' them in here already!'

'You wouldn't like to be in their shoes now, Hal' pointed out the Mitra. 'That is, if OUR Remnant was to...'

'On the contrary' started Gigi and smiled dreamily. 'Our precious silver pretty seems to be the reason why everyone feels so comfortable within Athlumian walls, wouldn't you say?'

After a moment he got a hesitant nod from the Qsiti. Gigi tuck the tray under one arm.

'I say, I'd be biting my nails myself, were the Silver Dragon bound by anyone else' he gave his well-preserved hands a scrutinising look. 'But I am so eager to put my fate in those beautiful hands of Miss Silvermoon! That's a girl power in all its might!'

There. He might have been a little overenthusiastic with the last part, but mentioning Miss Corina worked, as usual. Everyone around the table muttered in agreement and Gigi even caught a dreamy look on one of the Yamas face. He congratulated himself on the inside and drifted back to the counter, catching bits of conversations as he passed by. Hopefully, Miss Corina will be enough to replace fear with hope and traces of patriotic pride.

He wondered how it worked. Every time he saw 'the Dragonwielder', she was accompanied by General Honeywell - they'd sit by the counter, drinking always the same type of wine, and laugh. They usually invited him in, if the pub wasn't too full, so he had a general impression of Miss Silvermoon's character. She blended in quickly - almost making even him forget how recently she came to Athlum. She was easy to talk to and contagiously optimistic. And even so, Gigi felt awkward in her company, as if she was hiding something behind her ever-present smile. Of course, he added to himself, almost everyone hid something, more or less shameful, more or less important and finally, more or less easy for the bartender to dig out and put on his mental shelf of juicy gossips. But that 'something' Miss Corina kept secret seemed for his acute instinct more important than almost anything else.

He caught another alarming sentence that made him raise his head.

'Speaking of Miss Silvermoon, you know my niece works in the Castle as a maid? Well, she says that General Torgal...'

Whoops.

Of course - flashed through Gigi's mind, when he was picking wine glasses from the shelf - of course it wasn't THAT hidden secret of Miss Corina, even though it was pretty juicy indeed. But it was eccentric enough to stir in good-natured minds of citizens of Athlum. It needed careful dosing by someone like Gigi, if it was going to be swallowed by the public opinion.

Tapping his heels in a dance-like manner, Gigi appeared at the gossiping table, beaming.

'Ah, isn't that just splendid?' he exclaimed, pouring wine to the glasses. With the corner of his eye he noticed Dalilah taking the observation spot behind the counter. As smart, as pretty, hm...? 'A beautiful and intelligent woman as our Miss Silvermoon definitely deserves a fine man like our General Torgal!' he giggled, watching expressions on his guests' faces through eyelashes. 'Dear me, what a match! Almost as worthy as Lord David himself, hmm? But girls...' he giggled again. 'They're sometimes SO into those silent, warrior types, I say!'

Glasses stopped in the midway between tables and lips.

'You mean... I thought you fancied Lord David more, Gigi!' said someone and the table laughed. The bartender waved his hand dismissively.

'So very true! But a girl can change her mind so easily, when tempted by a strong man like the General...'

'He's a Sovani, though' pointed out another guest. Gigi turned to face him, his fists on his hips.

'And you're a Yama, so? Everyone deserves love, that's why it should be widely spread!'

A roar of laughter put more power in his words. Gigi congratulated himself on those years of patient explaining to everyone about his orientation and persuading them to call him 'Gigi' instead of 'Gordon Gordonsson'. He gained their trust, so now he was able to continue and be aware that they'll listen.

'You know what I mean' continued the Yama unmoved. The bartender shrugged.

'We live in modern times and should move with them' he said. 'And personally? If there's going to be a wedding party, I'm volunteering my pub. Right away!'

'Income would be noble' added some Mitra and everybody laughed. The atmosphere relaxed a little bit.

'Regardless of the income' snorted Gigi, walking back to the counter. He was quite pleased with the reaction he got, though. Have them either unaware or laughing - that was his grandpa's motto and it really worked with tricky subjects like this. He knew he couldn't have immediately persuaded anyone that Miss Corina and General Torgal were nothing unusual. There will be more gossips and possibly some tomatoes...

For a moment Gigi tried to imagine an idiot, brave or stupid enough to throw a tomato at the Sovani General. He shivered.

Anyway, at least for some people this topic will be associated with him - that slightly crazy but harmless... Well, you know.

Gigi hid a smile that thought brought on his face. Then he noticed Baulson entering the pub. The Yama mercenary was wearing his full gear. He walked straight to the counter.

'Mornin', Gigi.'

'It's nice to see you, Baulson!' the bartender smiled widely. 'What can I do for you? The usual?'

'Actually, yeah. But no beer, thanks. Is Dalilah here?'

'Ah, I understand.' Gigi put the tankard back on the shelf. 'He must've gone to the kitchens for a moment. Are you in hurry? You can leave keys here.'

'Thanks, Gigi.' The Yama placed a bunch of giant keys on the table. They had little pink bunny attached to them. 'You'll pass them to Dalilah, okay? Yenfri'll be so glad to see him! They're always chatterin' 'bout some perfumes and stuff that makes her so happy!'

'Yenfri is such a lovely girl' added the bartender, smiling.

'You betcha! Now, I gotta go, or General Blocter is goin' to filet me!'

'Oh, you're leaving with the army?' asked Gigi in surprise. 'Where to?'

'Some folks say there's lots of Jhana in the Gaslin. My soon-to-be brother-in-law is goin' to take care o' that and I kinda volunteered.'

'I see. Take care then and do pass my regards to the General.'

'Sure thing.' Baulson straightened up. Each time a Yama did that, he looked twice his size. And Baulson was massive to start with. It was interesting, how that kind soul of his worked in a body of trained killer. 'Say... You sure the stuff is goin' well? Nothin' I can help with?'

Gigi smiled widely at him.

'Fear not, my friend! We're close to the end with napkins and tableware. I bet my bartender instinct that Dalilah and Yenfri will discuss flowers while you're on your trip.'

'Ah, good, good... I ain't good at that sort of wedding stuff anyways. Nor is Blocter, I think.' Baulson grinned. 'Well, gotta really go now. See ya!'

Dalilah appeared in the room not long after the Yama left. Gigi waited until he delivered food to all the tables and gestured at him to come to the counter.

'Any trouble?'

'Not really. Baulson left these for you.' Dalilah's face brightened up instantly as he snatched keys from the bartender's hand. 'Easy! You don't think you're free to go yet, hmm?'

'Uh, no, of course not!'

'I'm going to give you a free evening' said Gigi graciously. 'But first, I want you to go to the castle and have your usual meeting with Lady Irina. You know what to tell her about this time, hmm?'

'Tomatoes' said Dalilah mysteriously. 'Though, if you're asking me, there's no such loony in Athlum to throw them.'

'Agreed' Gigi beamed with pride. That was a good training he gave his assistant. 'Be sure to talk to her PP, got it?'

'Personally and privately.'

'Off you go. Send Malina up here to take your place for a while.'

A Mitra girl appeared in the room shortly after Dalilah was gone. Gigi watched her absent-mindedly, concentrated on his thoughts.

Jhana in Gaslin? Since when it called for a military intervention and one led by a fierce warrior as the Yama General...?

Cleaning the glasses always helped him think. It looked like they were going to sparkle by the end of the day. Something was going on.

… … …

It was dark. It wouldn't be too special, if there was any change when Arvan opened his eyes. He tried blinking, but realised that even this small movement was causing pain. He closed his eyes again.

Damp, musty smell told him he was still in the tunnels below Mojcado. Somewhere close water was dripping, splashing on the stones. There was a sound of movement - too clumsy for a Sovani, so it was probably Miss Silvermoon... Wait. It sounded like two Mitras.

This time his eyelids were too heavy to open. He fought with sudden dizziness for a while, ironically well-aware of slipping into unconsciousness. He heard voice of Miss Silvermoon and it made him relax a little... But then he heard an unfamiliar voice of young Mitra man.

Impossible. How would he get down here...?

Arvan tried to focus. Scraps and bits of conversation between Miss Silvermoon and the Mitra didn't make sense to him. There was something about travelling between plains and difficulties; then about Nagapur and its Remnant, the Gwayn. For some reason the Mitra's mother was mentioned.

Mother...

Unable to fight overwhelming dizziness, Arvan slipped into something between a dream and Sovani meditation state. He didn't remember his mother. She left him so early...

_Memories were a blur. Voices spoke with anger, disappointment and detest. There were faces, full of disgust - grey face of a beautiful Sovani woman, stripes on her forehead folded with exasperation._

_ 'Cursed child will bring ill fortune to the clan!'_

_ He wanted to cry, but he was a Sovani, so it was not an option. He sat still, listening to voices of elders, deciding his fate._

_ 'He will not be kept by the clan. Dispose of him.'_

_ Blur... Memories almost forgotten - almost, but the pain didn't want to leave._

_ A forest; dark, mysterious and dangerous. Arvan curls under the roots, upper hands clasped on his ears to shut the sound of hunting Vanargands. His small body is shaking with fear and cold._

_ Alone._

_ Abandoned._

_ Blur._

… … …

Waves of anxiety and sorrow that surrounded the sleeping Sovani were disturbing Corina's rest. She lay on her back, staring at the stone plates the tunnels were made with. Some fungi grew in the crevices; their greenish glow was the only source of light in the damp darkness of the pipes. Corina listened to Arvan's irregular breathing, wondering, if she should get up. No none else was in that impromptu camp they made in one of the small niches that opened along the pipes from time to time. Both Torgal and Allan were out there in the dark, scouting.

She got up, crawling out of her sleeping bag with a sigh. Young Sovani was treated by Rush – the only person she knew that could perform Remedies, and the only she could bring down here – but he still needed care. Corina reached out to check for a fever and Arvan's emotions wrapped around her hand like a cold mist. _Sorrow. Loneliness. Regret._

She shivered. His dream or malign was so intense, she could almost see branches above his head. Unlikely for her, she realised she felt sympathetic. Slowly, she placed her fingers on young Sovani's forehead and waited, until his breath became stable and his mind dreamless. Corina brushed her hand against her thigh to wipe the nightmare away.

'Seriously' she murmured to herself, straightening up. 'What kind of a person would leave a child behind?'

'A mother, for example' replied Allan's voice. She slowly turned around to face him. She didn't hear him coming, despite the armour he was constantly wearing.

'What do you mean by that?'

'Exactly what you hear, little Mi... Little whatever you are.' Allan put his ears back a bit, when she snorted at him, but continued. 'His mother left him in that forest herself, to prove to the clan her resolve. If she didn't, someone could have had an impression both her and the kitten should be disposed off for good.'

Corina raised her eyebrows in disbelief and the Sovani smirked.

'What, does it sound too improbable for you?'

'You can put it that way. I still don't understand why anyone would want to do that.'

'The Sovani believe that a child born with a pattern of spots, or "Touch of Smoke" as we call it, is destined to an early death' Allan bent over Arvan and listened to his breath for a while. 'They also believe its death will be followed by deaths of those around him. You can imagine how much it freaks out someone with a possible lifespan of four thousand.'

'You said "they"' Corina pointed out. The Sovani nodded calmly.

'That's right.'

She waited for him to continue, finally able to better understand Torgal's reaction from yesterday. She wasn't certain, if she was ready to agree with him, though.

'A newborn Sovani is usually taken in by the tribe of its mother' continued Allan absent-mindedly, as if she wasn't there at all. 'It is raised and cherished by everyone, regardless of the blood ties. But a cursed child is a potential danger and it needs to be disposed of. It cannot be killed, because the charm of smoke would act against the killer, so it is left in the wilderness for the beasts.'

Allan paused, deep in thoughts. Corina suddenly realised she was listening and holding her breath, so she carefully let it go. Deep by her heart she felt a tingle.

_ Torgal._

'Against her love, Arvan's mother followed the will of her clan and left him' continued Allan. Small moves of his ears told Corina that he noticed too. 'Few years have passed, before Caedmon even learned that he has a son, born far back in our homeland. He hurried to find him and bring him here, where no one would be bothered with that curse myth, but he came too late. His lover mourned her lost child for too long and she faded, passing away. No one knew whether Arvan could've survived on his own and no one believed that he could, but Caedmon was stubborn and he went to look for his son. Deep inside his heart he knew there was hope - and he wasn't wrong. The child was taken in by one of the Elder Wanderers, an ancient Sovani. It is said they live so long, that their mind wanders off as well and their decisions have little to do with reason. Why did that one decide to adopt a cursed child will forever remain her secret. She raised him and taught him Mystic Arts, and when Caedmon finally found them both, she returned him a grown youngling, with Touch of Smoke hidden by a white dye.' Allan paused again before looking at Corina. In dim light, his eyes were glowing phosphorescently. 'And that's it. What do you think?'

'You're a storyteller.'

The Sovani snorted, but he seemed pleased.

'Why did you tell me that?'

Allan's eyes looked behind her for a moment, then he shrugged.

'I wanted you to understand. For Arvan's sake.'

Corina nodded. She could almost hear Torgal's heart, beating fast with a hint of uncertainty.

'How old is Arvan?'

'Why do you want to know that?' Allan replied with question, his ears moving backwards.

'You said he is bound to die at a young age. He is young by Sovani standard, but I'm guessing he's too old for the curse to happen, am I right?'

After a moment Allan nodded, faint smile of agreement on his face.

'There is no curse, then.' She felt Torgal walking away. He seemed confused, but relieved in a way. So did she.

'He listens to you' said Allan after a long pause, admiration in his voice. 'I guess I owe you another one, Corina.'

'You never believed in that curse then?'

Allan miffed.

'You're trying to piss me off after my peace offer, little Mitra? Not all of us, Sovanis, are that superstitious!'

'Okay, okay, I was just teasing...'

Muttering faint 'hmph' under his breath, Allan turned away.

'I'll take a look around, check for monsters and stuff. You keep an eye on the kitten. Whatever you did, he's recovering fast and I like it that way.'

'I did nothing' said Corina innocently and perfectly honest. Allan shrugged, disappearing in the darkness of the nearest pipe. The niche, where they made a temporary camp, opened to three of them. Both Sovanis already scared some Crabs and Wailing Larvae away. Left opening led downward, descending into pool of still, black water. Corina was certain this was the rout they'll have to take in a few hours, after Arvan awakes.

But for now, she could well enough take some rest. She wrapped herself into her sleeping bag, reaching out to touch Arvan's aura before she closed her eyes. Touch of Smoke?

Yes, now that she knew the name, it definitely fitted what she felt.


End file.
